The Lucid Berserker
by RedhathackerSin
Summary: Ilya had wanted to summon the greatest of the Greek Heroes for the Fifth Heaven's Feel, instead she got a Berserker who retained his mind and calls her Ilya-hime. What kind of change can Naruto bring to Fate under the Berserker class?
1. Prologue

Illyasviel von Einzbern was ready. She had been preparing for this day for the better part of ten years. Only yesterday had she arrived at the ancestral Einzbern castle that would serve as her base for the coming Heaven's Feel ritual. It was placed in an out of the way forest close to Fuyuki City, the place where the War would be conducted.

Now she knelt down and reverently placed her artifact that the Einzbern family had painstakingly searched for to offer her the greatest chance of defeating her foes. This artifact would summon the strongest Servant under the strongest Class, provided that she chanted correctly. However, Ilya never failed and this time would be no different. Her summoning would be perfect and with it she would guarantee victory.

She vaguely heard a clock strike the time in the distance. It was now three in the morning, the perfect time for her magic circuits to flow and bring forth her servant. She closed her crimson eyes and reached deep within, to that wellspring of magic that flowed within her circuits. Imagining her "trigger," she felt her circuits begin to hum with energy, the magic bubbling up as it happened. Taking a deep breath she began the aria.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

Ilya felt the magic of the summoning beginning to take effect. It was more strenuous than she had expected, but nothing she couldn't handle yet. She knew that by the end of this ritual she would be exhausted in body, mind, and magic."

"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce. "

Her circuits were beginning to feel as if they were on fire, but she grit her teeth and marched through the pain.

"Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!"

Ilya felt as though she would explode from all the power that was trying to burst from her circuits, but she wasn't done yet. Now was the time to ensure her victory in this war. Even with the array already aglow in an ethereal light she forged on to grasp victory.

"Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos.  
Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains."

Ilya could not stop grinning madly as her circuits went into overload trying to supply the necessary prana to tie a Heroic Spirit back to the impure world. An explosion of power and light originated from the center of the summoning circle casting the room into a shadowy smoke.

Finally the power began to condense into a humanoid shape and Ilya could feel the prana stabilizing as the shape stabilized. At last the smoke began to clear and Ilya couldn't help but frown as her own crimson red eyes met with sky blue.

The smoke cleared entirely and Ilya finally got a good look at the being which she had summoned. He was of a decent height, around six feet, and his eyes were framed by sun kissed blonde hair. He had three strange whisker marks adorning each cheek and a strong jaw. An odd headband with a metal plate in the center and sporting some form of insignia kept his bangs from falling into his eyes. His attire was that of an orange and black jumpsuit adorned by a red haori that had black flames licking the bottom. The last notable feature she could see was the giant scroll which sat comfortably on his lower back.

For a moment Master and Servant could only examine each other, but that passed as the Servant broke the silence.

"You who have summoned me, I ask of you, are you my Master?"

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night_. _They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!_**


	2. First Night

Berserker, who had been formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto in a past life, was confused. He was surprised that someone had been able to summon him at all considering he wasn't the most well known hero, and if the amount of prana (which he automatically knew was the new term for chakra) that he felt seeping into him from the little girl outside the circle was anything to go by, she probably was expecting someone else. Well, he supposed it didn't matter to him.

However, this little slip of a girl wasn't the cause of his confusion. Thanks to the Grail he now had a plethora of knowledge about the modern world stuffed into his head and this little girl was obviously a magus. No, his confusion was something much simpler. He knew that he had been summoned under the class of Berserker, but he couldn't figure out why his mind was so _clear_. If what he understood from the Grail was right he should be nothing more than a mindless beast, a terrifyingly strong mindless beast, but a mindless beast nonetheless.

Finally he felt the ritual complete and he began to comprehend his own lucidity. He then made eye contact with the little girl who had apparently summoned him. Sky blue met a bloody crimson and he took a moment to evaluate his new Master.

She had flowing white hair that framed her face that stopped around her lower back. Her skin was much fairer than he had been expecting, almost like snow. She was also wearing a simple white skirt with sensible purple boots and a purple jacket. Her ensemble was topped off by a lighter purple ribbon tied at her collar.

Berserker was feeling a bit antsy now that the silence had stretched for over a minute and decided to take the initiative.

"You who have summoned me, I ask of you, are you my master?"

The girl simply stared at him for a moment as if trying to comprehend what he had just asked. A plethora of emotions played across her face in this time period: bewilderment, anger, sorrow, fear, loneliness, and then a grudging sort of acceptance.

However, as quick as the emotion came, it was gone in a flash, locked behind the steel cage of an iron will. A cool indifference seemed to replace them as she finally answered him.

"I suppose I am."

Her voice was light and sounded as though it had a hint of ice to it, fitting considering the color of her hair.

"Although it annoys me to do this, I must ask. Are you Heracles? You don't look anything like what I expected if you are and did you fall under the Berserker class?"

This inquiry gave Berserker a small pause, before amusement began filtering into his thought process. Thanks to the Grail he had some knowledge of the workings of Heroic Spirits and he had to say that the little lady certainly set her standards fairly high. After all she had set out to summon one of the greatest Greek Heroes and under the Berserker class no less? No wonder she was feeling such bewilderment, if their positions had been reversed he would have felt the same.

It seemed as though his contemplation was beginning to get on her nerves if the frown that was beginning to adorn her face was anything to go by, but he could not help the amusement that crept into his voice as he answered her question.

"Sorry to disappoint Master, but I'm not the greatest Hero from Greek Myth."

Her eyes instantly held a bit of disappointment at that statement, but Berserker wasn't done quite yet.

"I did, however, fall under the Berserker Class in this particular Grail War."

The girl's sharp eyes now took in everything about him, as if trying to decide whether or not he was lying to her.

"You're surprising lucid for someone who is summoned under your classification."

Berserker couldn't help smirking a bit at her remark. After all, the one with Madness Enhancement was his Noble Phantasm, someone who had been with him since his birth and was intrinsically tied to his soul. His lucid state was more because he was not using his Noble Phantasm and he didn't really want to if his suspicions were correct. His master would have to use a command seal to get him to use _that_. He supposed victory would be assured with the usage of his Phantasm, but most, if not all, of Fuyuki would be wiped off the map as well. However, his Master seemed like a fairly sensible person, so he supposed he would answer truthfully.

"The reason for this is actually most likely because of my Noble Phantasm. Rest assured, with Madness Enhancement it is befitting of the Berserker Class, but I refuse to use it in such a densely populated area."

Ilya glanced down at her command seals for a moment, but Berserker decided to nip that in the bud right away.

"Don't try to use those and force me to, if I use it anywhere near you, you won't survive the aftermath, even with the ridiculous amount of od you've got flowing through you."

His Master studied him for a moment before apparently coming to a decision.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. You may call me Ilya when we are in private and address me as Master everywhere else. Since you aren't Heracles, what do I call you?"

Berserker's grin took on an almost fox-like quality as he mock bowed to the little princess.

"My true name doesn't matter at the moment, suffice to say you may call me Berserker for the time being, Ilya-hime."

Berserker felt a sense of satisfaction as he observed a light dusting of red cross his new Master's face at his nickname for her. She crossed her arms in a huff and looked away, trying in vain to cover her embarrassment. Once she had her blush under control she turned to him once more.

"Very well then, Berserker, since you appear to be much more lucid than I had anticipated, I want you to take this time to go out and familiarize yourself with the city, are there any problems with that?"

Berserker merely shook his head in the negative at his Master's query.

"Good. Since you are like this, it will make the Servants second guess what type of class you are, probably never even knowing that you are the Berserker Class unless you explicitly state it and even then they might not believe you."

Berserker smirked at this, they would be in for a surprise, and just because he didn't want to access his Noble Phantasm didn't mean he wasn't dangerous in his own right. He decided that he liked the order that the little princess had given him and gave another mock bow.

"Your wish is my command Ilya-hime. I'll be back after I scout the city and see how many Servants are currently active."

Ilya couldn't stop the blush that formed on her face once more and was about to rebuke her Servant on that ridiculous nickname, but he astralized before she could. She then lost track of him since she wasn't actively looking through his senses in a heartbeat as he crossed the grounds and left into the city. For the first time a small smile played across her lips. Perhaps she had summoned a decent Servant after all.

Berserker stood atop the tallest tower in the city, haori and headband blowing in the breeze. He had abandoned his scroll in one of the many rooms of the Einzbern castle as it would have stood out too much. However after walking through the streets trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he realized that he just stood out too much. Even if he wasn't wearing something that was drastically different from what was the norm in Japan, his features stood out far too much. Apparent blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks were not very common in modern day Japan.

He breathed in the fresh air as he became entirely still. It had been awhile and since he was in a city it took him slightly longer than he would have felt comfortable with, but eventually he felt prana flowing into him enabling him to slip into Sage Mode.

It was in this state that the city truly came to life for him. He could feel every living thing in the city and it was almost enough to overwhelm his senses. Although Konoha had been one of the larger villages in his own time, it was still quite small compared to even the fairly small city of Fuyuki. There were hundreds of thousands of people here and it was hard to feel all of them at once as well as all of the wildlife and pets and plants. However, he was also able to sense a few prana signatures that were outrageous compared to the many others he was feeling. He zeroed in on those to try and pinpoint whether or not there was anything happening.

It seemed that he was in luck. He could feel at least two signatures rising to ridiculous levels and he quickly deduced that there were two Servants battling. It seemed that they were in the direction of a school, how intriguing. However, there was something even more worrying than the Servants' little spat at a school. He was able to detect at least seven Servant signatures in total. As far as he knew he was the sixth Servant to be summoned, so who was this curious contender that felt quite powerful? And why did they feel so tainted? Almost like that bit of area where he had felt nothing growing. He supposed that was a question for another day. For the time being he thought he would go drop a hello to the fighting Servants and find out just what their fighting style would be.

Lancer was getting thoroughly annoyed at the bastard he was fighting. They had been matching each other blow for blow, even though he had broken the bastard's blades, _five times_! It was ridiculous. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to gain the upper hand against this bozo. It seemed he might need to utilize his Noble Phantasm soon, but he really didn't want to. Once again he engaged that red clad white haired bastard and then he suddenly threw one of his blades at him, materializing another one immediately after. Lancer was barely able to dodge and then block the Servant's follow up attack before the two sprang away from each other once more for a slight breather.

"I have to say, you both have some pretty interesting moves."

Lancer's attention was immediately grabbed by the newcomer who had just spoken. He had light blonde hair kept out of his blue eyes by a headband and was dressed in a garish orange, black, and red outfit. He also seemed to be wearing some type of strange sandals. There was also the fact that he was sitting on top of the fence utterly relaxed, one hand placed on his crossed leg, the other placed under his chin to support his head.

The man clad in red also seemed to be wary of this man. He didn't seem to give any presence, so perhaps he was Assassin? But that would be ridiculous, the man had announced his presence for everyone in the vicinity to hear, and even the red clad man's little Master seemed shocked by this turn of events if her slightly open mouth was anything to go by.

The man's eyes then closed to near slits as he gave a very fox-like smile.

"Oh don't stop on my account! It's been awhile since I've seen a good fight and you guys were-"

Whatever the man was going to say he was cut off when a midnight black sword spun in his direction, courtesy of the red clad bastard. However, the blade was knocked away almost lazily with what appeared to be some sort of knife that had seemed to have materialized from nowhere.

"Maa, maa. None of that now! I decided to simply be a spectator tonight, and what did you idiots expect with throwing around that much prana? To simply be ignored? I don't think so."

The little Master seemed to be growing more and more irritated at how casually the newcomer was talking, as if he were simply out for a stroll and not staring down two enemy Servants. Lancer had to admire his guts if nothing else. It took pretty big balls to stare down two enemy Servants and be utterly nonchalant about it. Then the guy glanced over at Lancer. He took in Lancer's appearance and particularly his lance. It seemed as though he was calculating something.

"Hmm, well it's obvious that the dude in blue is Lancer, but what about you, guy in red?"

The previously named bastard stiffened under the blonde's measuring look and his Master seemed to stand a little straighter as well. He didn't know why, but this bastard had a dangerous air about him, an almost unpredictable nature that would make it very difficult to fight him, so naturally Lancer jumped at the chance.

"Hey, if you're gonna try to figure out this bastard I would tell you not waste your time. The dude makes no sense. He uses blades, but claims he isn't a Saber, so I got nothing on him."

The blonde man flicked his gaze in Lancer's direction, but then a grim smile crept over his face.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, especially since he threw something at you so accurately, if I had to guess I'd say he was an Archer."

Lancer blinked. The red guy blinked. His Master blinked. Then Lancer smacked his forehead.

"Son of a bitch! He's right isn't he? How the hell didn't I figure that out?"

That bastard had thrown something so accurately on an impulse. If he hadn't dodged he would have had an artery nicked. The only people who could really pull something like that off were an Archer or an Assassin.

Archer merely smiled with contempt at Lancer, neither confirming nor denying the new guy's accusation. Lancer was kind of annoyed, what kind of Archer used swords anyway and fought in close combat? Sighing Lancer lazily spun his signature weapon in a circle. Perhaps he would have to finish this quicker than he thought and then kill that blonde haired bastard as well, he really didn't like blonde hair at the moment.

However, before anything else could occur, there was a crash. Lancer blinked as he looked over to near where the gym was and saw a student with bright red hair standing in the moonlight observing all of them. Well, shit. Looked like Lancer now had to kill some innocent kid. Unfortunately, as soon as he made a movement to chase down the kid, the blonde haired guy was in his face and throwing a kick.

Lancer barely had time to be surprised as he blocked the kick with the shaft of his lance and felt like he had blocked a semi. His arms shook as he was sent flying backwards, skidding to a halt. Even though he was unharmed, he really was annoyed that the little shit had decided to butt in.

"What's the big idea? The runt saw something he shouldn't have and now he's gotta die, that's just the rules my Master set for me."

The blonde merely smiled in response as two of those knives shot out of his sleeves. He then took a battle stance and Lancer realized that Archer and his Master had somehow slipped away in the commotion that the blonde haired guy had caused.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not kill some kid just because he happened to wander into a battle between Servants. If you want to kill him you'll have to get past me."

Lancer couldn't help the slightly bloodthirsty grin that came unbidden to his face as he heard that declaration. Get past the runt who intended to fight against his lance with two little knives? He could do that.

"You're on!"

* * *

Berserker was beginning to regret his decision in confronting Lancer head on. It was rather annoying to fight a lance with nothing but kunai, but it was something that he would have to deal with. It wasn't the thrusts or the point that he had to worry about, it was the freaking shaft. If the blade missed, the damn thing could still take out one of his ribs if he wasn't careful. The two of them had been exchanging blows for around thirty seconds and neither was giving any ground. Perhaps it was time to up the ante.

Berserker caught the lance on his kunai and redirected it while throwing his other at Lancer's head. Naturally Lancer moved his head away, but Berserker was ready for this. He slid his kunai up and got inside Lancer's guard. Another kunai popped out from his sleeve into his awaiting hand and he slashed at Lancer's artery.

Lancer saw the move coming from a mile away and instead of struggling, merely went with the flow and spun out of the way so that he was positioned behind Berserker. He then surprised Berserker by throwing a reverse punch. Thankfully he wasn't too surprised and sprang forward into a roll to avoid the punch. As he came out of it he whirled around to once more face Lancer.

The two were still breathing normally, despite the physical and mental effort that last exchange had taken for the both of them. Berserker couldn't help but smirk at Lancer's own expression. It was Lancer that broke the silence first.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You know your way around a lance, I wasn't expecting you to get so close. Most people try to get out of my reach."

Berserker snorted at that.

"That'd be useless. If I can get in your guard I can nullify your reach so that you don't have enough room to swing your lance with your full strength. I gotta say though, I wasn't expecting you to be competent in hand to hand too."

Lancer scoffed at that.

"Please, we're Heroic Spirits, even if it isn't common only Caster can't really fight physically like that, and I wouldn't underestimate them just in case."

Berserker inclined his head at that.

"I suppose that's true, in any case, I've drawn first blood."

Lancer seemed confused at this declaration and was about to voice this objection, when a sliver of blood dribbled down his cheek. Lancer seemed slightly shocked by it as a cut materialized on his cheek. He tentatively raised a hand to touch the wound. He then had a vicious smile break across his face and the bloodlust on the school grounds increased.

"I need to hand it to you, that was a clean cut. I never even felt your blade slice my skin, how terrifyingly sharp. I think you deserve this particular attack I'm going to do, and then I can get back to that brat that tried to run away."

Berserker seemed curious as to what Lancer was planning, and his eyes widened as Lancer took a strange stance and the bloodlust increased tenfold. It almost felt… demonic.

There was no doubt about it, this was the feeling he had every time he came face to face with his own inner demon, although it was much more scaled back, even if it would have been suffocating to normal people. Whatever Lancer was about to do, it was not going to be pleasant.

After only a few seconds Lancer planted his feet firmly and shouted to the heavens.

"Gáe-"

Berserker's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He desperately threw a kunai at Lancer, hoping to disrupt his concentration. However, he wasn't quick enough.

"-Bolg!"

With that Lancer stabbed _away_ from Berserker. However, he had obviously used his Noble Phantasm and with that surety, Gáe Bolg reversed the nature of causality. Berserker's heart had already been pierced by the time Gáe Bolg's name had been said. So it wasn't a surprise to Lancer when Berserker was pierced and blood bubbled out from his mouth in a cough. What was a surprise, was that he puffed into white smoke almost immediately afterwards. What the hell was that?

Berserker sat up as he gained the experience from the clone he had sent to witness the battle between two Servants. Apparently an idiot student had stumbled on them and the Lancer of the war had immediately decided to kill the boy. He couldn't help but be annoyed, he was too far to make any difference at the moment. He had sent the clone to observe and perhaps engage in a fight with the two Servants to pick apart their fighting style, but he hadn't been expecting Lancer to use his Noble Phantasm so soon. That was going to be annoying to fight for real. He supposed he would have to make sure that Lancer couldn't use it.

He sighed as he began walking back toward his Master's base. However before he had even gotten halfway there he had to do a double take. There on the other side of the road stood that student from before. He looked a little worse for wear, but he was definitely alive, which was strange since Berserker was fairly certain that he had seen a hole in his shirt right around the boy's heart area.

Berserker couldn't help but sigh as he saw the boy carelessly meandering up the road, probably to his house. Why did he have to have such a bleeding heart? This war was meant to be ruthless, but he had always tried to protect the innocent from war. He supposed it was simply in his nature to care, even when he really did not want to. With his mind made up he decided to follow the boy. Perhaps his paranoia would be wrong and Lancer didn't know he was still alive?

* * *

He really shouldn't have tried to jinx himself. Of course Lancer realized that his prey had escaped and had spent the last five minutes playing with the poor boy. However, Berserker didn't want to interfere unless it was absolutely necessary. His clone had died quite painfully from that cursed spear and he wasn't going to take any chances. Besides as long as Lancer merely played with the boy he was still safe. However it seemed that it was finally time for his intervention. Even he couldn't mistake that bloodlust that was permeating the old style Japanese mansion that the student was living in. Even the street was filled with it. Sighing, Berserker hopped over the fence and flung a kunai at the man.

Lancer seemed surprised that someone had interfered, even if he was able to deflect the kunai. Once more Berserker and Lancer faced off, although Berserker could sense his fellow Servant's annoyance.

"Didn't I already kill you? What's with all these people coming back to life tonight?"

Berserker merely smiled indulgently for the Heroic Spirit.

"Sorry, but I'm a lot harder to kill than what you fought before. I guess I'll have to start out strong this time to make sure you aren't able to use that damn move again."

Lancer sneered as he suddenly exploded into action. Berserker's eyes narrowed as he was barely able to block the first strike. He was also thrown back into the wall causing it to crack.

"That was a lot faster and stronger than before. Were you holding back last time?"

Lancer lazily twirled his weapon before he set himself in a battle stance.

"My Master is a bit of a coward, he mostly just has me scouting out the competition right now and had ordered me to not fight as well as I could in my initial encounters with opponents. However-"

Berserker grimaced as he realized what Lancer was implying.

"This is the second time you've fought me so you are able to fight at full strength this time around. How troublesome."

Sighing, Berserker shifted into his own battle stance and felt himself warily watching Lancer. The man was fast, now it was just a matter as to how fast. For a moment neither fighter moved and then they both exploded into action.

The fight became a flurry of slashes, thrusts, and hand to hand as the two Servants battled for keeps this time around. For one momentarily forgotten Emiya Shirou, it was almost too much. He observed Lancer fighting the mysterious blonde stranger who he vaguely recognized from earlier on in the night. Had he really thought he could have held that monster in blue off? The man was too fast for Shirou's eyes to truly follow and he knew his own mediocre magus skills would not be enough to even stall the man for a second. He came to the depressing conclusion that this Lancer person had just been toying with him. He yearned to be able to do something about his weakness, to try and help the blonde man, because deep down Emiya Shirou had always wanted to be a Hero of Justice.

Berserker had no time to ponder about the boy as he was busy trying to keep up with Lancer's lightning quick movements. The man wasn't lying, he had been holding back during their first encounter. However, Berserker had a few tricks up his sleeve now that he was fighting in person instead of via a clone.

"You weren't kidding, you were holding back quite a bit. Unfortunately for you, so was I."

With that said, Berserker dispelled the clone that had been quietly gathering natural energy in the woods near the Einzbern estate. He welcomed the change to Sage Mode as he felt everything become much clearer. It was exhilarating and he intended to end this fight quickly now that he was no longer hindered by his normal state.

Lancer seemed surprised when Berserker appeared in a burst of speed in his guard once more, but Berserker didn't let up as he slammed a fist into the blue clad Servant's stomach, taking great satisfaction in the whoosh of air involuntarily let out because of it.

It was Lancer's turn to go flying backwards, crashing through one of the shoji doors that led into the house. Berserker knew that the battle wasn't over, even with a direct punch in Sage Mode the bastard had survived and he stumbled out of the house, only looking a little worse for wear. Heroic Spirits really were kind of terrifying. He had destroyed one of Pain's bodies with a punch in Sage Mode, yet Lancer was able to get up and looked ready to continue battle even after his disastrous showing this time around.

Berserker frowned, if Lancer was this tough, perhaps it was time to bring out some of his more destructive moves, lest he end up dead because of carelessness. Sighing he raised his right hand and curled his fingers. It almost appeared as though he was holding an invisible ball or a balloon. However that soon changed as a glowing blue ball of energy began to coalesce in the center of his palm before it grew to be around the size of a softball.

It was time to end this particular spat. Berserker charged forward at a speed that even Lancer could barely keep up with, he raised his spear and a cry of "Gáe!" left his lips before he readjusted and slammed his spear into Berserker's shoulder. Unfortunately it was the shoulder that wasn't holding the glowing blue sphere and Berserker smashed the attack into Lancer's abdomen. Once more Lancer was sent flying into the house and Shirou couldn't help but wince at the wanton destruction caused within his own home.

Berserker on the other hand was swearing a storm in his head. True the spear had missed anything vital, but the damn thing hurt like a bitch, even in Sage Mode. Sighing, he straightened out of the attack form that he had had to use to deliver a successful Rasengan. He was sure that Lancer was totally unprepared for that attack, it had been a long time since anyone had used jutsu instead of magic, and the destructive nature was somewhat lost because of it.

Just as he was turning around to inspect the boy, he felt a demonic presence erupt from behind him, filling the house with bloodlust and despair. Damn it. The bastard had lived through a direct Rasengan and still had enough left in him to fight. What was with this guy?

Lancer limped out of the rubble with a manic grin plastered on his face. He was bleeding pretty severely from his stomach, and Berserker had to wonder just how the hell the man was standing. He was also panting and leaning heavily on his spear. Then his wound began to heal right before Berserker's eyes.

"Too bad for you, but my Master is keeping an eye on me. It helps if I get wounded like this, and the fact that I have high Battle Continuation means that you two aren't getting away tonight."

Berserker narrowed his eyes at this declaration, but before he could do anything, an ethereal glow came from the shed that the two had been battling by. Berserker was confused for a moment, but Lancer clearly had some idea of what had just occurred as he was now expanding Berserker's list of curse words to include Gaelic, it sounded like it would be a fun language to curse in.

Out of the shed stepped someone who Berserker could only describe as royalty. She had bright blonde hair done up in a sensible bun that framed a face that held piercing aqua eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue dress trimmed with white and armor over it. She had on some sort of metal gauntlets and boots and was apparently holding some form of weapon, even if it was invisible to the naked eye.

Berserker was now quite wary of this person. She had stepped into the field of battle and clearly considered both himself and Lancer enemies if her cold stare was anything to go by. Finally it clicked as to what that boy had been able to do. Apparently he had a wish of his own, because he had just summoned a Servant for the Heaven's Feel. Apparently fate just loved to mock him. He stuck his neck out for some random person who he didn't want involved in this war and the kid goes and gets himself involved anyway. What the hell was the point of fighting Lancer if the little bastard was going to summon someone in any case?

The newly summoned Servant pierced all of them with a regal gaze and finally spoke.

"It seems my Master has made a few enemies already, how dangerous. I suppose I will just have to take the two of you on at the same time to protect him, even if it might be a little difficult."

Berserker had had enough, he let Sage Mode dissipate and let out a sigh, drawing the attention of the other two.

"Truth be told, I really don't want to get into it with you two right now. I was only here trying to keep the kid from dying, now that he's got his own Servant to do that, I don't think I'm really needed any longer."

The new Servant seemed surprised at his declaration, but Lancer seemed downright murderous.

"Oh no you don't you son of a bitch! We were just getting to the good part, I haven't been hit like that in forever, and you don't even have that much of a wound on you even though you took Gáe Bolg to the shoulder!"

It was true, Berserker's wound hadn't been a problem, mostly because he had been in Sage Mode when Lancer had injured him, or at least appeared to have injured him.

Berserker's own piercing blue gaze met Lancer's confused one and he simply shrugged.

"I wanted to protect the brat over in the shed from you and keep him as an innocent bystander. Unfortunately he went and summoned a Servant of his own."

He then turned his attention to the new Servant, who was gazing at him mistrustfully. She seemed to grip whatever weapon she was hiding a bit firmer as the two of them held each other's gaze.

Finally Berserker decided to speak.

"You have this one pass."

Evidently whatever the Servant was expecting him to say, this was not it as she looked somewhat confused at his words. So Berserker decided to elaborate.

"You have one pass, I know this is a war, but truth be told I find this war kinda annoying. I have a wish of course, but I think I'm actually looking more forward to testing my mettle against other Heroic Spirits than anything else. I was actually just trying to scout tonight, but things just kind of escalated after that idiot got involved."

Shirou actually managed to look slightly offended at that, but kept his mouth shut.

"So I'm giving you this one free pass, I'm not gonna attack you right now."

The Servant's hands loosened their grip on her weapon in response to his admittance, but it was more out of the open faced shock that Berserker could read on his fellow Servant's face.

Lancer on the other hand looked very much like he wanted to impale Berserker on his spear.

"Now wait just a god damn minute! We were fighting first, it was just getting good, I don't even care about the boy any more. I just want to finish our battle!"

Berserker merely shrugged at Lancer's admission.

"Sorry, but I'm done, I'll fight you more some other time, I guess you could settle for this little lady here though."

The still unnamed Servant looked indignant, as though the very thought of being second best, even in a battle that she had just interrupted was an insult. It seemed as though Lancer also didn't want to be fighting the newcomer when his previous battle was still half finished.

"Well too bad, I'm gonna fight you anyway, whether you like it or not!"

With that said Lancer sprung forward attempting to skewer the blonde. He was surprised when he did and the blonde exploded into white smoke once more. Lancer was really getting annoyed by that technique.

* * *

Berserker was whistling a jaunty tune as he traveled through the darkened forest outside the Einzbern's estate. He had not expected to run into three Servants in his scouting, but it was certainly interesting to see how they all handled themselves in battle, even if the last Servant he met didn't actually fight him. He had to say, he used the kawarimi with his clone pretty well. It let him slip away and get a little more information, such as the female Servant's reaction to being told that she had a free pass. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the indignation that was rampant on the Servant's face when Lancer said he would prefer to fight him still. It really was an interesting day after all. It seemed that these Heroic Spirits were a lot stronger than he had been expecting. Berserker smiled. He couldn't wait to see what other Heroes had gathered for this war; hopefully he would be able to keep innocent deaths down. He had his work cut out for him.

* * *

**Hello my good readers. I must say this little crossover has been on my mind for quite a while. It was actually kind of agonizing because I had actually written every servant class out and tried to figure out which one Naruto could fall under. In the end I chose the Berserker class. However it is mostly because of the Kyuubi that this choice came about. Before Naruto learned of Kurama's name every time he used the chakra he was a berserker so I thought I could spin that.**

**Then I had to decide on whether or not I wanted to do the Fourth War or the Fifth, and ultimately settled on the Fifth, mostly because I wanted to summon one other person from Naruto as the Assassin class. I wish you luck in guessing which one it is, if you PM with a guess I'll tell you if you are wrong or right. There was a prologue chapter mostly to showcase the summoning ritual because I have always enjoyed that aria and it deserves its own chapter even if it is only a few hundred words as opposed to a few thousand. That's pretty much the reason I added the two chapters at the same time as opposed to waiting a bit and feeling out whether or not I should continue. **

**For those of you that were drawn to this story because of **_**The Death God Ashikabi,**_** I welcome you to my first Nasuverse fic. Once more I am doing a crossover with more of a grasp on one fandom rather than another, but I'll endeavor to work on Nasuverse stuff. For those of you first reading something of my works, I welcome you! I hope you will continue to enjoy this story as I continue to update it.**

**Now on to some concerns I can already see popping up. Ilya is absent throughout most of this because Naruto is merely scouting the area as far as she knows, next chapter will have her reaction to Naruto's actions. Lancer's Battle Continuation is stupid high, so he could take a direct Rasengan and a Sage Mode punch, even Naruto was surprised that he got up. The fact that he was healed was more a plot driving point, but I could see Kotomine doing so. **

**This will be quite the enjoyable fic and I hope it will become as popular as my BLEACH/Sekirei crossover. As of right now there are no pairings, but that may change in the future. Also this will probably not be as light hearted as **_**Death God Ashikabi**_**. After all Nasuverse is much darker than either BLEACH or Sekirei. There will also probably be more cursing as I feel Nasuverse just requires it. It'll still be fun to write though.**

**Now then, I think I've gotten all of my randomness out of the way for this chapter so time to state some things. If you guys know a beta, or are a beta, PM me! I really need one for this fic. As of right now there is none, so there might be some typos and grammatical errors. If you have any questions or concerns PM me! If you're feeling generous leave a review! Now then on to the disclaimer, because if you are new that's just how I roll, disclaimer at the bottom.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night**_**. **_**They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_


	3. First Night (cont)

Berserker was feeling pretty good as he walked into the ancestral Einzbern castle. He had had a good time scouting and fighting the various Servants that had been summoned, even if it was only Lancer that he really fought. However, his good mood was about to take a hit as he saw his little Master descending the staircase that adorned the entrance hall of the castle.

"So Berserker, I trust that your scouting exercise bore fruit?"

Berserker felt an odd sense of doom emanating from his Master, but he chose to ignore it.

"I'd say that it did, I was able to confirm that all of the Servants have now been summoned and the War is about to begin for real."

Ilya made some sort of non-committal grunt at Berserker's report before she narrowed her eyes at her Servant.

"And is there any particular reason that you decided to actually _fight_ a Servant and reveal yourself when you were on a scouting mission?"

Berserker winced a little from the tone that Ilya was using, but he couldn't help the fox like grin that he felt creeping across his face at her knowing about his fights. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he replied.

"Sorry, I actually didn't intend to get into any sort of fights, it just kind of happened. Were you watching through my eyes?"

Ilya gave a curt nod. She folded her arms in a superior fashion and gave the impression that she was quite annoyed with her Servant.

"I saw who you were fighting and what happened towards the end, I was beginning to think that you had died when you didn't come back after a long time."

Berserker was curious as to why she would think that, when he realized that she had been worried. Perhaps not for him as a person, but rather she was worried he had gone and lost her only chance at the Holy Grail. He wasn't entirely sure why Ilya wanted the wish granting device, but he knew that to be a part of this war she had to have something that she wanted desperately, enough to kill for it.

"My apologies, Ilya-hime, I'll try to conduct myself in a more appropriate manner from now on."

There it was. It seemed that his little pet name for his Master really got under her skin if that blush was anything to go by. However she readily regained control of herself and looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Well what's done is done. Berserker!"

Berserker felt himself involuntarily straighten at his Master's call. It seemed he was about to be given a new mission.

"Accompany me for a walk. I have need to see just how this new Master stacks up and I have a hunch I know where he is going to be heading to."

Berserker merely nodded his consent and the two exited the castle, walking through the forest at a sedate pace. So, Ilya-hime had an interest in the new Master of the War did she? Well he supposed that he became interested by default. The young man who had unintentionally summoned Saber, just what kind of person was he?

* * *

Emiya Shirou was actually feeling quite distraught at the moment. He had just had a conversation with Kotomine Kirei, the overseer for the Fifth Holy Grail War, and the man had pushed all of the buttons needed to rile him up. He had resolved to participate in the war for as long as he possibly could to try and control the collateral damage that would undoubtedly put many innocent lives in harm's way.

Unfortunately for him, Kirei had seemed to take a great pleasure in messing with his head. He supposed he was quite lucky that Tohsaka had come to him and explained at least a little of what he was getting into, and he was still amazed that the petite girl that he had apparently summoned was in fact a Heroic Spirit from the past, even if he had been witness to her skill as she fought off that blue guy which he had learned was classified as Lancer.

He was now feeling more than a little bit tired as he trekked through the night and approached the waiting Tohsaka and Saber. It had been a long and trying day, he had almost died. Hell he _had _died, he knew he was dead, but he had been given a second chance. With that second chance he had found out about a secret war between magi, and he fully intended to keep the deaths to a minimum. Even if everything that Kirei had said to him was able to get under his skin, he couldn't deny that this was indeed his chance to grasp his dream and become a Hero of Justice. He would just have to figure out how to do so throughout the course of the war.

Tohsaka Rin looked utterly unimpressed as she stood waiting for Shirou. She was dressed in her usual attire of their school uniform with red jacket, probably worn to fight the growing chill. Her midnight raven hair was done up into twin pigtails and her blue eyes seemed to be piercing the night as she tried to be on the lookout for anything and everything. Shirou couldn't help but notice that she looked fairly beautiful in the moonlight which had just washed over her as a few clouds parted. He also knew that Issei had been right to suspect what kind of snake she was from the start.

He sighed as his gaze inevitably was drawn to the Heroic Spirit that he had apparently summoned. No matter how he looked, Saber seemed to be an ordinary girl. It was somewhat hard to believe that she was a Spirit from the past that had transcended mortality and been granted a place on the Throne of Heroes. He wondered what hero she had been in the past and if he had ever heard any stories about her.

Unfortunately before he could even attempt to converse with his Servant, both Rin and Saber snapped to attention and were glaring down the road. Shirou couldn't help but follow their gazes to see what had put the two of them so on edge.

A little further down the path was a young girl with snow white hair and red irises. Her demeanor was utterly relaxed as she continued her steady approach and with a jolt Shirou recognized the girl that he had briefly spoken to earlier that day, or was it yesterday? It was so late and so much had happened that Shirou had somewhat lost track of time. Seeing the girl here, in the reflection of the moonlight almost made her presence seem ethereal. Then she started to speak to them.

"I'm glad you took my advice, Oniichan. It would have been terribly tragic if you hadn't entered into this war, I entered in the hopes that I would meet you after all."

Her voice was light and playful, but there was a certain edge to it that he now noticed. She didn't seem to be in the playing kind of mood and if the tension he could still feel from Rin and Saber was anything to go by, she was obviously some kind of threat to them.

Before anything else could be done, a new player entered the field in a sparkling of materialization. It was the person that had approached him earlier and had saved him. However, he didn't look very kind right now, or very forgiving. His eyes were stern and were locked solely on Saber.

The girl apparently was oblivious to the appearance of the man and continued to converse with Shirou.

"Even if it's the first night, perhaps we should test your Servant and see how well she stacks up against my own. What do you say?"

Shirou thought that the question might have been directed at him, but it was the whiskered Servant that answered the inquiry.

"Well, I didn't expect to have to fight you so soon. It looks like your one free pass was all for naught. I'll do what you ask Ilya-hime. This Servant intrigues me quite a bit."

His piece said the blonde moved forward to face off against Saber, who had taken a defensive position of her own in response to the Servant's words. Apparently Shirou's opinion on the matter was forfeit. He would have to restrain himself, even though he thought it was wrong for Saber to fight by herself against this opponent, there wasn't much he could do. If he did see an opening he wouldn't hesitate to try and take it, despite the debt that he might owe the blonde for protecting him earlier.

* * *

Berserker stood across from the Servant that had been summoned earlier. She was standing defensively in front of him, a regally defiant look etched across her features. He was quite interested in the fact that her weapon seemed to be invisible, even though she was clearly holding something he could not discern exactly what it was, he also thought he could hear the faint whisper of wind coming from it.

Berserker felt a smirk beginning to adorn his features. She wanted to fight with wind? Well, it seemed that he might be a rather bad match for her.

"Tell me."

The Servant seemed to start at his voice, but merely clenched her grip tighter, preparing for any kind of attack that he might make.

"Are you fighting with some sort of blade made of air, or is the air merely covering your blade to hide it's identity?"

The Servant seemed surprised at his inquiry, and he was sure that the answer that slipped out of her mouth was unintentional.

"It merely sheathes my blade."

Berserker felt another grin form at that. So she had an actual blade did she? And by her knightly and regal demeanor she was definitely of the knight classes. Since he already knew who Lancer and Archer were, that left only one spot.

"It's interesting that I would be fighting the Saber of this war so soon. I've heard that they're supposed to be one of the best classes that can be summoned."

He heard a snort from the sidelines and redirected some of his attention to the other girl that was with Saber and his Master. He was surprised that he recognized the girl from earlier that night who had commanded the Archer. What an interesting development. Had the two already made some sort of alliance?

He felt amusement as she muttered to herself about the unfairness of not being able to summon what she considered the "best" class, and instead a third rate magus got it instead. So the boy wasn't the best of mages? That made him an underdog, and Berserker could always relate to the underdogs. It was a shame that this was a war and he had a duty to accomplish.

He once more turned his full attention to Saber, who still had not made any threatening moves. Perhaps she was a more counter type of specialist? Well if she was giving an invitation, he would gladly accept. With a blur of the arm he flung a kunai at her. She didn't even seem surprised as she easily knocked it aside, sending it careening in the other direction, completely away from any of the Masters. Berserker found himself contemplating how he wanted to approach this battle. He was able to get in close to the Lancer because the man had been overconfident and battle hungry. On the other hand getting in close to a Saber might be considered suicidal, especially since he had no idea what type of weapon that wind was concealing. Oh well, he would have to do this the fun way he supposed.

He grinned as he let another two kunai fall into his hands, but this time he held onto them. His grin widened as he saw Saber narrow her eyes at the unusual weapons. She probably thought he was some sort of Assassin. However, she was going to be in for quite the surprise. This would be fun.

* * *

Saber could only feel confusion as the Servant before her let another two of his strange knives fall into his hands. The knives were suited for Assassin, but some sort of instinct was screaming at her that this man was definitely not the Servant of the shadows. He was too bright and eye-catching in his vivid colors for one, and she had heard from Shirou that he was able to fight the Lancer head on. That shouldn't be possible for the Assassin class. Unfortunately she couldn't think of any other plausible class that he could belong to. She knew Archer and Lancer, and he probably wasn't a Rider as he had yet to reveal any sort of mount even when faced with a battle between Servants. Caster perhaps? Although how he was so physically strong was a mystery if he was. She had completely dismissed the Berserker class from her mind. Her experience had her fighting a mad dog that had needed to be put down. Not some sort of cocky smartass who was able to deduce that she was a Saber simply from her involuntary answer that she held a blade.

She tensed as he crouched into some sort of strange form, and then she had no time for speculative thoughts anymore because he had finally brought the battle in close. He was standing a good ten feet away and then he was right in front of her. She was able to block his initial strike he made with his strange knife that was aimed for her throat, and raised a gauntleted arm to parry his other knife. However, she was not expecting him to leap into a roundhouse kick from such close quarters and paid for it with a stinging jaw as she flew backwards, temporarily seeing spots.

That strength was somewhat maddening. He probably hadn't even kicked her as hard as he could have, and he still sent her flying. What type of Servant was he?

"Not bad Saber-chan. But if I had to rate you right now, I'd say Lancer might be the better fighter, he takes initiative and knows his weaknesses. Can you only fight with your blade and armor?"

She felt a spark of rage at his assessment of the skills that she had spent many years and battles forging, and the intimate way he called her, even if it was only her class. She would just have to show him that she was not someone to be trifled with.

* * *

Rin was desperately trying to figure out what type of Servant the blonde haired man was during the brief exchange that Saber and him had just had. Even if he was Assassin, he shouldn't have the strength to send someone from the Saber class flying the way he had and he probably wasn't Rider or Caster either. He hadn't really used any spells nor any mount to fight as of yet. She had briefly seen him go toe to toe with Lancer, and if she had to classify what he fought with it would be some sort of odd martial art, with the blades merely being an extension of that.

She had also been discreetly studying the other Master, who was watching the proceeding fight with interest. Rin decided to take a gamble. She needed information, and the girl would probably give her some, even if she had to be manipulated into it.

"What an interesting Servant you summoned, I don't know if it's suicidal or just plain stupid to consider fighting a Saber class in close quarters like he just did."

The girl mad a non-committal noise at Rin's comment, but said nothing else. Rin felt a bit frustrated at being openly ignored, but continued on regardless.

"Does he always fight like that?"

The girl then glanced in her direction, and the cool gaze that was upon her face didn't really fit the eyes of a child. Rin felt herself involuntarily shivering at the predatory gleam that she thought she could detect within the little Master's eyes.

Then the girl was once more watching the standoff between Servants, although she actually spoke to Rin this time.

"I think it might be rather sad that the Tohsaka head needs to be so obvious in her digging for information."

Rin felt a bit of rage spike from that comment, but was able to plaster on a pleasant smile for the girl even if she wanted to blast her with a spell.

"Well since you saw through the charade rather easily, why don't I cut to the chase? What type of Servant did you summon, and who are you representing in this War?"

The girl once more turned her attention to Rin, and a predatory smile grew over her face to match the gleam in her eye. It appeared that Rin now had the interest of the girl.

"Oh, I think I'll withhold the Class for now. Suffice to say I was pretty surprised when I summoned him, but I think it might have worked out for the best. As to my representation, my full name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, a pleasure to meet you, Oba-san."

Rin thought she might have strangled the kid for the Oba-san comment, but she held herself in check. So the brat was a representative of the Einzberns? That meant she at the very least understood the ritual fairly intimately. It also meant that she may have summoned a pretty terrifying Servant to fight for her. She supposed she would have to keep an eye on this Ilya and her Servant. Information was the key to winning this war and her impromptu team up with Shirou would have to suffice for a sort of added protection for now. Hopefully Saber would be able to put down this mysterious Servant. If she couldn't then her own insurance would probably be able to accomplish the task.

* * *

Archer was currently standing around a mile away from the battlefield that Saber and the newcomer had decided to fight at. He was watching the proceedings with an arrow loosely knocked and ready to let fly, but the blonde haired male Servant had him on edge. It seemed that Akasha was not quite done toying with him. He knew that Ilya had summoned Berserker for the war that he had participated in, but the male squaring off against Saber was definitely _not_ a Madness Enhanced Heracles.

It seemed that the timeline had been goofed, or something else had happened, but as of right now he had no idea what kind of Servant Ilya had summoned. Surely it couldn't be Berserker, he had encountered the man and he was intuitive enough to predict that he was an Archer, merely from seeing two moves that showcased his accuracy. He had also been able to manipulate Saber into revealing that she had a blade sheathed _in _wind instead _of_ wind. Whatever class he was, Archer was highly doubtful that he would be able to survive a blow from a Broken Phantasm that was shot by an Archer class. Until Rin gave the signal for him to fire, he was content to observe the battle play it's course, if only to gain a little more information on his enemy. After all, Rin had taught him long ago that information was the key to winning.

* * *

Berserker felt his excitement grow. His little exchange with Saber had taught him a few things. For one she wasn't quite as fast as him or Lancer, but her technique made up for it, and she was able to predict his movements, up to a point. That led to another thing he had learned, if he did something unpredictable she would be caught slightly flat-footed and pay the price as could be seen with the kick that he landed. He also knew for sure that she wasn't lying about the wind that was sheathing her blade. He still didn't know what type of blade it was, but he could sweat the small stuff later. He supposed it was time to kick this battle up another notch, but before he could do anything, Saber decided to take the fight to him.

She exploded from her spot, kicking up dust and dirt, and Berserker was barely able to cross his kunai in time to block the overhead strike she sent his way. He gritted his teeth as he felt the jarring of his arms from the attack. He was pretty sure that Saber wasn't quite on his level of strength, but her technique made up for it. Grim determination shone on her face and the battle began anew.

He was able to keep up fairly well, even if he didn't know the precise length of her blade and the two became a frenzy of slashes, thrusts, and parries. Unfortunately, he was beginning to accumulate a few minor cuts because of his misjudging the length of her blade, but he decided that it was time to end his little reconnaissance bid.

He surprised her again by lashing out with a kick to her stomach as he blocked another strike and sent her sliding back once more from the force. She grunted, more in surprise than in pain most likely as her armor probably absorbed most of that attack. Her eyes then narrowed as she thought she could hear a faint hum in the air.

Berserker grinned as he felt his prana flow into the blades, converting it into a thin wind that would be able to slice into almost anything.

"Not bad, Saber-chan, not bad at all."

She glared once more at his little nickname for her, and he just grinned wider.

"I believe that I had you on the ropes during that last engagement, you were desperate enough to put space between us once more."

Berserker lightly twirled one of his kunai away from his body, being careful not to cut himself with his own technique. He decided that he had enough showboating, and flung his right hand kunai toward Saber once more. She didn't bother to block, merely tilting her head to the side as it flew by harmlessly past her cheek. At least that was what she expected it to do. Instead it had left a deep gash on the cheek. She couldn't help but be a little unnerved by this turn of events. She was _sure_ she had been able to dodge the projectile, so why had it still wounded her?

"It's funny, the thing about wind as an offensive weapon is that it doesn't push or crush, it slices."

Berserker relished the look of understanding that passed onto Saber's face as he let another kunai drop into his hand.

"It looks like the both of us use bladed weapons that are hard to judge by sight alone, shall we continue Saber-chan?"

He didn't allow her any time to think, immediately launching into his attack. Now it was Saber that was on the defensive, she wasn't able to judge his blade's length, and she obviously couldn't see it. The two were a flurry of metal clashing against metal, and wind against wind. It was only then that Saber began to realize something. Something that made her even angrier than when he had compared her to Lancer and found her lacking. He was toying with her. She was able to keep up with him, but it was obvious that he had the stamina and strength to potentially outlast her, he wanted this to become a battle of attrition and wasn't taking her as seriously as she was taking him.

* * *

Saber's rage had the opposite effect that it would have on most people, instead of clouding her judgment, she felt her mind clear, and she was able to predict his blades' movements once more, but suddenly she felt a strike against her armor, causing her eyes to widen. She knew she had blocked his attack from the appropriate distance, but it had still struck her, even if it was only on her shoulder armor.

With a mighty effort, she pushed him away, and he went skidding to a halt. His ever present grin still adorning his face, and Saber realized that he was somewhat amused by her.

"Well now, you figured it out sooner than I had expected you to."

Saber narrowed her eyes as she voiced her deduction aloud.

"Your blade isn't a fixed length is it? You can control how long and how short it becomes."

The man gave a little nod of his head in acknowledgement of her accusation.

"That's the correct answer, Saber-chan. This is the difference between a blade of wind and a wind concealed blade. I'm not limited to any one length, and the sharpness…"

He then flung a kunai at a random tree, and Saber watched in grudging fascination as it sliced clean through the tree, and then the next one after that, and the one after that as well, before splitting a rock and stopping halfway.

Saber glanced at the others who were gathered, and was surprised to note a look of shock reflected in this strange Servant's Master's face as well. Did she not know all of her Servant's abilities like Shirou? Had he not revealed this skill to her yet? Whatever the case, it was somewhat terrifying. He was able to create an invisible blade, sharp enough to slice rock, and make it as long or short as he wanted it. She was beginning to suspect that despite his monstrous strength he was in fact of the Assassin class. If an Assassin had this type of weapon in his arsenal, then he was more dangerous than she had first assumed. Perhaps she should end this fight with her Noble Phantasm? No, she would save that for another time, she was confident she could predict all of his moves. Her eyes were able to keep up with him. She would just have to adjust her own movements accordingly.

"As you can see the sharpness is unquestionable."

Saber prepared herself as _another_ blade fell into the Servant's hand. Did he have an unlimited amount of those in his arsenal or something? She would have to tread carefully if that was the case, especially with his wind technique.

For a moment neither moved and then the battle was joined once more.

* * *

Archer had felt his jaw drop at that blonde's display. What an interesting skill to have. He already knew that the kunai the blonde was wielding were just normal scraps that could easily be replaceable if one found the right type of blacksmith, but apparently he was able to increase their sharpness. What a terrifying ability, and if he had read the two Servant's fighting lips right, he was able to decide how long or short the wind was. If he hadn't been summoned as the Archer class, he would almost think that this Servant was, but now he was leaning more towards Assassin. An ability like that certainly fit the bill, an invisible blade that was undetectable to even his eyesight, and with it he could even take on the Saber class head on with his abnormal strength, after all no matter how skilled Saber was, she needed to have at least some sort of idea as to what the length of the weapon she was fighting.

Archer made an executive decision. He had been waiting for Rin's signal, but it seemed he would have to take some matters into his own hands. He tensed his muscles as he began to draw his bow. The whiskered Servant was in his sights, when a voice spoke briefly behind him.

"I'd prefer you didn't do that."

Archer whirled around as he took in the shadow of another form, but apparently he wasn't quick enough. His next vision was one of darkness.

* * *

Berserker was having more fun than he probably should have been all things considered. Even though the battle had been somewhat tough, he had been enjoying messing with Saber's mind, enough that her technique was beginning to slip somewhat. She probably didn't realize it yet, but he had been subtly stringing her along, revealing a few of his cards, making her wonder about which particular class he was the entire fight. Her frustration was beginning to show within her swordplay.

He nimbly dodged another thrust and sent one of his own; frowning in annoyance as it merely glanced off the armor that she was wearing. Whatever that armor was made of, or blessed with, was enough to actually be able to stop his blade, which was almost impossible. It was the only reason he hadn't defeated Saber quite yet. He could already see her beginning to tire, while he still felt as fresh as he had when they had started. He didn't really want to beat her by attrition, but it seemed that he would be doing so after all.

The grin that had been ever present the entire time he had been fighting Saber now disappeared. He supposed he was doing her a dishonor, to be holding back like he was, so he would have to try some sort of different form of attack. He quickly tossed another kunai, no wind infused within it this time, merely to maneuver her into an optimal place for what he was about to do. He quickly formed a Rasengan and caught her blade on his other kunai before slamming it into her abdomen area just as he had done to Lancer earlier that night.

Just like Lancer Saber went flying from the force of the attack, eliciting a startled "Saber!" from the red headed student. However, Berserker didn't move from his spot as he became still. That wasn't able to stop Lancer when he was in Sage Mode, and it probably wouldn't stop Saber with her armor. He closed his eyes in concentration, slowly allowing the change to Sage Mode to come over him and he was able to feel everyone's presence once more.

He found it interesting that there was another Servant making their way steadily toward his position, but the sedate pace that they were going gave him another five minutes. He also felt another Servant stationed around a mile from his position. He would have to deal with those two when he was done here. It seemed that his prediction was correct and Saber was shakily supporting herself with her sword, which was still covered in wind.

"Nice job Saber-chan, you survived a pretty powerful attack just now."

Saber narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was that? It couldn't have been a Noble Phantasm, but it was definitely made of condensed prana."

Berserker merely grinned at Saber's inquiry. Even looking a bit worse for wear she still retained a regal look.

"It's actually a combination of od and prana, I respect you enough to tell you that much."

Saber eyed him warily as she took note of his eyes which were currently closed, and was that mascara on his eyes? When he opened his eyes once more, she was met with a strange yellowish iris as opposed to the blue that she had become accustomed to. His pupils had also dilated in the way that made his eyes vaguely amphibian.

Before she could make head or tails of this change he was upon her again, this time without his kunai in hand. Berserker was relentless in his attack, and he could tell Saber was surprised by his change of tactics.

"Sorry to say, but you're kind of outclassed because of the technique I'm using at the moment. I need to at least defeat you within the next couple of minutes, before the other Servant that is approaching us catches up to this place."

Saber wasn't able to respond to his sorrowful tone as he blocked her blade with his _bare hands_. What an insane way of fighting.

Berserker continued his assault, only to be blocked again and again by Saber's blade. Finally he decided to be a little cheap, and caught Saber's blade in his hand. Curling his fingers around it, he was surprised to feel a shallow cut form, even though that should be almost impossible due to the current form he was in. To be able to wound him even when he was in Sage Mode, the blade must have been her Noble Phantasm.

He didn't ponder this for long, because Saber seemed somewhat shocked that he had actually had the audacity to catch her blade. Taking advantage of this, he finally landed a clean punch. Even though he wanted to end this as quickly as possible, he still didn't really want to kill Saber just yet, her skill with a blade was too admirable for that. That was the reason she was once again blasted away as the punch connected to her abdomen and he let go of her blade.

He felt the blood running down his hand, but ignored it in favor of observing Saber as the dust cleared and she was spotted in a crumpled heap on the floor. The student once more yelled a protest, but both Ilya and the Archer's master seemed somewhat shocked that he had just blasted Saber away with his bare hands. Then Ilya began to chuckle, before she devolved into a maniacal laugh, making the other two Masters slightly edge away from her.

"That was amazing! You were able to beat her without trying too hard!"

Berserker felt a smile grace his features as he let go of Sage Mode, the other Servant would be here soon and he wanted that to be a surprise for whoever faced him.

"Even without using your Noble Phantasm you defeated Saber in close range combat! Bare handed! I bet that's never happened before!"

Berserker just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he took the praise from his Master and the student rushed to his Servant. The other Master was now regarding him quite warily before she spoke to him.

"The ability with od and prana, are you some sort of super Caster? It doesn't matter. I'm taking you out now, before you become a problem."

She then closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, but a frown crossed over her face as soon as she did.

Shirou's happy exclamation drew their attention back to Saber and Berserker was surprised to see Saber valiantly making her way to her feet. He was sure that a Sage Mode enhanced punch would at least knock her out for a few minutes. Apparently she was made of some pretty strong stuff if she was able to remain conscious even after the beating that she had taken from him. What a troublesome opponent, although she probably wouldn't be able to still fight at the level she had been because of the attack. Berserker was beginning to think he would have to Rasenshuriken these Heroic Spirits to keep them down.

He waited calmly as she crossed over to square off against him once more.

"That move, you've taken the surrounding prana from the environment and used it to boost your abilities, I thought you might have been Assassin for sure after you had showcased your wind blade, but I think you might actually be a Caster."

Berserker had opened his mouth to rebuke both claims, but someone beat him to it. Someone whose voice hadn't been there a second ago, and one that Berserker could recognize.

"Unfortunately you're wrong on both counts."

Everyone turned their attention to the figure slowly walking towards them in the moonlight, his raven black hair and black cloak with red clouds swaying in the cool breeze that had picked up during the fight. As he approached his eyes were closed, but Berserker knew. He really did not want to meet this particular person, he should have realized that if he had been summoned, then perhaps others could be as well.

Finally the person stopped in front of the others and slowly opened his eyes to reveal blood red irises with spinning tomoe.

"Unfortunately for you, I was summoned as the Caster class for this war and have already met Assassin."

He then turned his attention to Rin.

"Please refrain from trying to contact the Servant that was camping out on a roof observing the battle."

It was then Berserker's turn to be put under that piercing red gaze.

"It has been a long time, Naruto-kun."

Uchiha Itachi had been summoned under the Caster class for the Holy Grail War.

Naruto could only feel one thought run through his mind at the casual revelation in which Itachi had delivered it.

_Well fuck._

* * *

**Hot damn! Got another one pumped out and did it in less than a week. Jesus Christ where did that little twist come from? I had originally only intended Assassin to be a part of the War, but the idea of Itachi as Caster just wouldn't stop bugging me and I couldn't help but put him in. Yeah we're pretty fucking AU at the moment. On to some concerns some of you have said through your reviews.**

**Yes I am aware that Ilya summoned Berserker in Fate/Stay Night an ass ton before the series started and kept him in this plane through sheer will, but as I stated above we are in AU territory here. I decided to let her summon Naruto right before the war starts for various reasons and they will be revealed throughout the story. I was smacking my head when I realized I hadn't put the fact that I knew Berserker was summoned in advance in my other AN and my first review was inevitably calling me out on it. This leads me on to my next bit of randomness.**

**Holy Shit! You guys are awesome, 50 reviews in 5 days is nothing to sneeze at and I've gotten over 200 follows and damn near 200 favs. Needless to say this shattered my last record of **_**Death God Ashikabi **_**which I had thought would be my top spot for a while yet. Anyway I've enjoyed reading every review you guys have left, though I will say that the ones that are a bit longer catch my interest more, if only because of the length. I know how it is to go into a writing frenzy. I've been doing it at the end of every chapter ever since I started writing again with **_**Death God**_**. There have been a couple of questions regarding a stat sheet and which route I'll be taking, but I don't actually have a definitive answer quite yet. By the next chapter I'll know and also have a stat sheet for at least Naruto, I'll try for Itachi as well. I might just work on the stat sheet for Naruto tomorrow and edit it into this chapter when I've gotten it. Oh well, I'll figure it out. **

**Seriously though, you guys are awesome, I couldn't stop smiling about how popular this fic has become and I hope this chapter does my previous once justice. For those of you keeping up with **_**Death God Ashikabi**_**, I'll probably have another chapter posted by the end of this week. It's probably also going to be my longest chapter I've done in a fic yet as there are quite a few things that I need to do that I said I would do. For those of you that don't care about that fic ignore those last few lines.**

**Well, I guess that's all I got to say, I have a few of Naruto's stats mapped out right now so if you're interested in that PM me! If you have any questions or have guesses as to who Assassin will be, PM me! If you're feeling kind leave a review! I don't write for reviews, but they sure do help let me know there is an interest in this fic and motivates me to write a bit faster. Still no beta, so typos and grammar and stuff will probably be here. Fuck it if I don't have a beta by the next chapter I post on either of my stories I'll do it myself. Perhaps a raw form that I push out more quickly and then a new and improved chapter a few days later. I think that's all so I'll leave you guys with the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_

**P.S. Evangelion 3.0 was cool, no idea what the hell happened, but I enjoyed it none the less, peace out.**

**P.S.S. So I have taken the time and added a stat sheet for Naruto at the end of this Author's Note. Is it perfect? Probably not, but I think it encompasses his ability's fairly well. So then here you go.**

* * *

**Berserker**

**True Name: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Master: **Illyasviel von Einzbern

**Alternate Classes: **Assassin, Rider

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Parameters**

**Strength: **A (A+)

**Endurance: **A (A+)

**Agility:** B

**Mana: **A++

**Luck: **B+

**Noble Phantasm: **EX

( ) indicate use of Sage Mode

**Class Skills**

**Independent Action-A: **Capable of remaining in this plane of existence indefinitely without an established contract because the use of Sage Mode allows him to naturally gather prana. However, Noble Phantasms become harder to use and he is only capable of entering into his Berserker state once before fading away due to damage sustained and prana consumption.

**Mad Enhancement-N/A (A++): **Rank up for all Parameters. Naruto was summoned under the Berserker class because of his Noble Phantasm. However, as long as he does not us it directly he is capable of lucid thought and actions. Once the Noble Phantasm is used he loses all lucidity and becomes a mindless beast intent on destroying anything in his path.

**Personal Skills**

**Charisma-B:** The natural talent to command armies. Increases abilities of allies during battles. During life Naruto was able to turn some of his greatest foes into allies. From Zabuza to Pain, they were all reformed by Naruto's words into different courses of action that they might not have necessarily taken. Eventually he reached the pinnacle of his villages shinobi and became Hokage, commanding an army of Shinobi under him.

**Eye of the Mind (True)-B:** The ability of insight gained through experience. Naruto has fought many battles in life and his insight led him to understanding his enemies. He is able to analyze battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the best course of action. His drive to never give up means that if there is a slim chance of victory he will find it.

**Monstrous Strength (Only when Kyuubi no Yoko is active)-EX:** An ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the _Strength_ parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. The nine tailed demon fox has strength that is comparable to a natural disaster. A swing of his tails can crush mountains and bring forth tsunamis. However, unless Naruto's Noble Phantasm is activated he does not possess this skill.

**Pioneer of the Stars-EX: **The unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Naruto has constantly faced enemies that have outclassed him in life and come out on top. He was also the driving force to the Fourth Great Shinobi War, which reshaped the entire landscape of humanity.

**Projectile (Kunai)-D (B): **The expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, kunai. Naruto's kunai are more a distraction than an actual weapon. However, when infused with wind they become a deadly killing machine capable of piercing almost anything. Magic Resistance or specially crafted armor can counter the sharpness of the blades.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Way of the Ninja**

**Rank: **E-A++

**Type: **Support/Anti-Unit/Anti-Army

A versatile Noble Phantasm that utilizes every jutsu that Naruto had ever learned in life. From the basic kawarimi to kage bunshin to Rasengan, all techniques fall under this Noble Phantasm. It has no need to be called upon to be activated unless a more powerful ability is being used such as the Rasenshuriken. The ability to use Sage Mode is also a part of this Noble Phantasm.

**Kyuubi no Yoko**

**Rank: **EX

**Type: **Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress

This is the Noble Phantasm that caused Naruto to be summoned under the Berserker class. In life he was a Jinchuuriki and had his souls intrinsically intertwined with the nine-tailed fox. Its destructive power is enough to level a city. Once Naruto uses this he becomes the nine tailed fox with all nine tails. However it is not the true power of the fox as his father Namikaze Minato was able to seal away half of it's power within the Shinigami, making the full power unreachable.


	4. First Night (end)

"Well fuck."

Ilya turned her attention to Berserker as she heard him utter that curse. He had his eyes locked on the newly revealed Caster and seemed tenser than she had ever seen him yet. Granted she had only really met him a few hours ago, but all the other Servants didn't seem to faze her own.

She then turned her attention back to the Caster, who had dropped a name quite familiarly with her Servant. Were they a part of each other legends perhaps? How else would the man know what to call her Servant otherwise?

Ilya took the time of the silent standoff to really commit Caster's appearance to memory.

His raven hair was done in an elegant ponytail, and the soft features of his face were hampered somewhat by two distinct worry lines. His frame was lithe, but she could definitely see wired muscle hidden beneath the cloak that he was wearing. The high collar hid the bottom half of his face from her position, but the cloak itself was rather distinct, a black cloak with red clouds adorning the entire setup. She also noticed that the man had a headband very similar to the one her own Servant sported, though his had a slash through the mark on it.

She thought that perhaps the two were enemies when they were still alive and had encountered each other then. It would explain why one had a slash mark through their headband which apparently was some kind of identification.

Before she could say anything, the Tohsaka heir spoke up.

"What do you mean you dealt with Archer!? Even if you were an Assassin, once you attacked your Presence Concealment wouldn't have been as effective! And you're a Caster! How did you get the drop on him!?"

Ilya was rather curious about this point as well. Even if he was a Servant, to get the drop on another Servant so easily wasn't an easy feat. However, it seemed that neither she nor Tohsaka would be getting any answers at this time as Caster continued to gaze toward Berserker.

"I did not expect you of all people to be summoned into this war Naruto-kun."

Ilya shivered at the soft voice in which Caster spoke. Although it was barely above a whisper, the monotonous delivery of his words made Ilya on edge. It seemed that at being addressed once more, Berserker was able to snap out of his funk, and a wry grin formed on his face.

"Well, I honestly wasn't expecting to see you here either. And you're the Caster class? That's kinda terrifying Itachi."

Ilya was currently racking her brain trying to identify which Heroic Spirit was named Itachi, but she was able to think up one. She prided herself on knowledge of heroes long past, but she had never heard of an Itachi. It seemed she would have to do some research for when she arrived back at her headquarters.

"As much as it has been a pleasure to meet you again Naruto-kun, I don't think that I'll be able to let you go."

Ilya chilled at those words. This Caster was fresh and confident enough in his abilities to confront the Saber and the Berserker, though he didn't know that, directly. He had already defeated Archer and it seemed he was now gunning for her own Servant as he had not acknowledged Saber yet.

"You there! Servant Caster!"

Caster turned his attention onto Saber, who was now standing proud once more after the blow she had taken from Berserker.

"Why have you interrupted our fight!? And if this Servant isn't Assassin, then what class would he fall under?"

Caster merely smiled softly although it didn't quite reach his eyes, and as the moonlight played across his face Ilya finally notice that Caster had a set of eyes that even by Servant standards were distinctly strange. Deep blood red with three tomoe were reflected in the light of the moon and Ilya became even more wary of this new player in the game. A Caster with Mystic Eyes? That might be a bit of a problem. One she would nip in the bud now.

"Berserker!"

The other Masters and Saber all seemed surprised by her voice and seemed even more surprised when Berserker answered.

"Yes, Ilya-hime?"

Before Ilya could say anything else, Tohsaka exploded.

"Wait a god damn minute! You're telling me that you are under the Berserker class!?"

She pointed an accusatory finger towards Berserker, emphasizing her displeasure.

"That makes no sense! Berserker's are affected with Mad Enhancement, why are you so lucid if you are under that class!?"

It seemed as though the Tohsaka heir was going to continue her tirade, but was cut off by the Caster.

"Ah, so that was the class you were summoned under. That might be somewhat troublesome in the future."

Caster was the epitome of calm, in contrast to Tohsaka's anger and Onii-chan and Saber's surprise. He had merely closed his eyes as if in acceptance to the situation, despite the fact that Berserker was capable of such lucid thinking.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and they seemed to glow menacingly in the night.

"Ilya-hime, don't make eye contact!"

Ilya understood what her Servant was trying to say and avoided looking at Caster's face. Instead she was staring at his feet, trying vainly to think of a way to get out of this mess.

"Shirou!"

Ilya glanced over to the other two Master's and noticed that they had been reduced to staring into space. Saber was fretting over her master and was now glaring at Caster angrily.

"What did you do!?"

Caster seemed utterly unconcerned by Saber's anger, he had resumed gazing at Berserker, who was steadfastly not looking in the vicinity of Caster's face.

"I'm surprised, but I suppose the Magic Resistance of the Saber class really is something frightening if it can withstand my genjutsu."

Saber seemed to be physically restraining herself from attacking an unknown enemy if the hand clenched around her arm was anything to go by. However, it looked like the dam finally broke and with a war cry she blasted toward Caster.

Ilya watched in amazement as Caster merely dodged and weaved his way through all of Saber's strikes. His eyes seemed to follow her perfectly, as though he could perfectly predict Saber's movements.

"Damn, this really is Itachi."

Ilya felt herself cock her head in confusion at her Servant's comment. She was rather regretful of revealing his class for all to hear, but she had been in the heat of the moment and had been preparing to order him to defeat Caster as quickly as possible.

"Why are you so worried about Caster?"

Ilya continued to look on at the battle that Saber and Caster were raging. It seemed that Caster was able to stay at least one step ahead of Saber, but he would be hit eventually. Berserker glanced at her as she voiced her query and graced her with a wry grin.

"I know it's rather difficult for you to keep up with this level of fight, but I'll run it down for you. Saber is trying to hit Itachi with all of her technique, something she was able to at least partially do to me, even though she never got anything clean, I still got a bit beat up, right?"

Ilya nodded her consent to that as Berserker paused. When he had her silent understanding he continued.

"Well Saber just can't seem to hit him. The reason is because of Itachi's Mystic Eyes, the Sharingan. One of its basic abilities is to allow those who wield them to perceive time in an exaggerated manner, letting the user counter almost before someone attacks. I don't think Saber will be able to land a hit on him."

Ilya took everything that Berserker had just said and adjusted her original plans.

"Right then. I was going to order you to fight anyway. I want you to assist Saber!"

Berserker gave one of his half bows at the order.

"As you command, Ilya-hime."

Ilya sighed as he blurred into action, she really needed to get him to stop calling her that.

* * *

Saber was having quite a bit of trouble with her current opponent. Unlike the newly revealed Berserker he seemed content to twist and turn around her blade, despite the fact that it should have been invisible to him. She noticed that he was consistently dodging it by a hairs breadth. Her frustration was beginning to boil over and she felt herself slipping a bit in technique.

Suddenly Caster's eyes snapped to the side as he once more dodge a thrust. He raised his hand quickly and caught Berserker's outstretched leg before throwing him towards her. Saber could only be surprised before Berserker smashed into her and the two went flying before landing in a crumbled heap.

She was slightly annoyed at Caster's tactics. He hadn't blocked Berserker's kick, instead he had redirected it so that it became an offensive technique to attack her. Sighing she scrambled to her feet. Apparently all the Servants of this war were out to annoy her. She almost missed Iskander.

Caster merely regarded the two of them coolly as Berserker also got to his feet, she thought she heard him mutter something about a "Sharingan."

She decided to ignore his mutterings as she once more concentrated on Caster, though she still kept herself aware of Berserker.

"Hey Saber-chan."

Saber twitched at that cursed nickname, but she glanced in his direction anyway and was surprised that he was steadfastly looking at Caster's feet. Puzzled she couldn't help but ask, "What exactly are you doing?"

Berserker grimaced at the question before he decided to answer.

"Caster has a set of Mystic Eyes called the Sharingan. It allows him to instantly trap someone in an illusion. That's probably what happened to those two Masters over there."

Saber began to understand why she wasn't trapped in an illusion and Shirou had been. Since she had been summoned under the Saber class she had a high Magic Resistance, it meant that his attacks with magic were greatly reduced when fighting her.

"I see, what a troublesome opponent."

Berserker snorted at her comment.

"Saber-chan you don't know the half of it. This guy is stupid broken. He was probably qualified to be a Heroic Spirit at the age of 13 and didn't die until his twenties. Why the hell did he have to be summoned as a Caster?"

Even though Caster's expression remained fairly stoic, he seemed somewhat amused by Berserker's statement.

"Oh? If I remember correctly, you were able to save the entire world before you were 17, Naruto-kun. It's quite flattering that you put me on such a high pedestal."

Berserker sighed at Caster's comment before he threw a suggestion to Saber.

"Hey, I don't really have a grudge against you so let's say we team up and take this guy out? He's one of those people that I really don't want to deal with."

Saber considered Berserker's suggestion for a moment before she gave a tentative nod in acceptance.

"Very well. I shall fight alongside you for this one battle. Consider this _your_ free pass."

Berserker's grin became fox-like as he answered.

"Oh, don't be like that, Saber-chan. We could be pretty good friends once we go back to trying to kill each other."

Despite herself, Saber felt her lips twitch in amusement at that. Perhaps Berserker had at least few good qualities. No matter the case, she was now going to go after Caster with everything she had barring her Noble Phantasm.

* * *

Berserker felt himself tensing as he gathered his prana for the assault on Itachi. Even with Saber's help, it would still be very difficult to get a clean hit on him and the fact that he couldn't look directly into his eyes didn't help either.

He side long glanced at Saber and was satisfied to see that she had a grim countenance as she took a stance once more. Berserker then turned his full attention to Itachi's feet once more. This was going to be annoying since he couldn't look into his eyes.

"It seems that you two have decided to form a short alliance to defeat me. Very well thern, show me what you've got Naruto-kun."

Berserker exploded from his spot sending up dirt and dust and startling Saber. He got behind Itachi in an instant and flipped to add extra momentum to a devastating axe kick.

However, Itachi spun around just as fast, and redirected his kick once more so that he stumbled a bit after his landing. Thinking quickly he fell forward and executed a one handed forward handspring, twisting in the air to block two thrown kunai with his own that he had just let drop into his hand.

Suddenly Saber was the one by Itachi's side and she was in the middle of a devastating side slash when Itachi merely flipped over the blade. Damn it, his Sharingan could definitely see Saber's sword's length so one of her strengths with that weapon was useless here. Luckily Saber was not deterred and adjusted herself so that she attempted an upward slash toward Itachi as he was hanging in the air.

Itachi's counter was swift and he brought another two kunai to bear the brunt of the slash, but he must have misjudged Saber's strength because he was sent flying into the air. Berserker was surprised at this, but then noticed Itachi rapidly flipping through hand signs as he continued to climb in height.

"Shit! Saber-chan, dodge!"

Saber didn't question his suggestion and instinctively rolled out of the way just as a massive fireball fell from the sky. She came to a halt as the inferno scorched the earth where she had just been mere seconds ago. It looked like she was going to thank Berserker, but her eyes widened as she stared behind him.

"Not bad, Naruto-kun, but can you escape this jutsu?"

Berserker's eyes widened as he looked behind him. Another Itachi had reached out and grasped his shoulder. Berserker thought quickly and lashed out with a kick that sent the clone flying away, right before it exploded, lighting up the night with light and sound.

Berserker jumped over to Saber's position as Itachi landed lightly on his feet. That bastard could really plan way too far in advance. He had _wanted_ Saber to smack him into the air, to give himself enough time to get of a fire technique, while simultaneously creating an exploding clone to attack Berserker. Shit, this guy was just plain scary.

"It seems that I am taking the two of you too lightly."

Lightly? The bastard pulls off that kind of combo attack and he wasn't even serious yet? Oh who was he kidding, Itachi was a beast no doubt about it. And with Caster's prana reserves he could probably run around them all night without breaking a sweat.

Berserker once more glanced at his temporary ally. She seemed to be slightly winded, but was recovering alright. Her grip on her blade tightened as she prepared to once more prepared to attack Itachi, but Berserker had another idea.

Instantly a clone came into existence by his side and Berserker formed a Rasengan. The clone then began to add the wind element to the mix. Not enough to make a Rasenshuriken, but enough to make it possible for him to land a pretty heavy blow if he could hit, but that wasn't the point.

"I'll distract him, you land a blow if the opportunity presents itself."

He had only whispered it to Saber and had turned so that Itachi wasn't able to lip read his intentions. Saber was busy staring down Itachi while her attention seemed somewhat taken by the jutsu in his hand.

Before she could object he took off, his clone faithfully following after him. Just before he reached Itachi he stopped and let his clone continue to fly forward with a battle cry. Itachi and his clone battled it out for a moment, but he then intervened with his wind infused Rasengan.

Itachi saw the blow coming, but his clone got around him and grasped on tightly in a hold. Berserker slammed the wind infused Rasengan into Itachi, and felt vaguely satisfied as he felt it connect and both Itachi and his clone exploded from the force. However, the grin that was creeping across his face turned to a frown. Why did Itachi explode?

He then heard the unmistakable clang of metal on metal and spun around to see Itachi sent flying from another slash of Saber's. He watched a bit on the detached side as Itachi automatically righted himself and landed gracefully.

"A good effort, Naruto-kun, but you need to do better than that."

Berserker prepared himself to do just that before he realized something, something that he had not wanted to do the entire fight. In his satisfaction at getting a perceived hit he had let his guard down and looked into Itachi's eyes. The three tomoe lazily spun as if to mock him.

* * *

Saber couldn't understand why Berserker had suddenly frozen as he locked eyes with Caster, but then remembered his explanation to Caster's Mystic Eyes. Apparently it worked on a Servant almost instantly as well, even if Berserker had shit for Magic Resistance. Saber could only turn her attention to Caster once more, wondering how she would be able to defeat an opponent that seemed to know all her moves before she made them and could apparently see the length of her blade even though it was shrouded in wind.

"It seems that our fight has become one on one once more. I think it's time to finish this."

Saber wasn't sure what Caster meant by that, but he closed his eyes and if the prana that he was gathering was anything to go by, whatever technique he was about to use was devastating. Saber could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up under the ominous pressure, but remained resolute before her foe. She would not back down from this challenge.

However, before Caster could unleash his technique he tilted his head to the side as if curious, then suddenly he jumped out of the way as a rain of swords fell from the sky. It seemed that Archer had finally decided to join them as he dropped to the ground, red jacket fluttering in the breeze.

"Who the hell are you?"

Archer's blunt question pulled Caster's attention, who had apparently decided to forgo whatever technique he was about to use. Saber was rather glad for that, it had given her the same feeling that Lancer's Gáe Bolg had before he had unleashed it.

Before Caster could answer, there was a loud thump. The three Servants turned their attention to Berserker and were surprised to see that Ilya had walked right up to him and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. She was currently hopping up and down on one foot, but Berserker's eyes once more focused on the battlefield and he sighed in content.

"Damn, he got me. Who got me out?"

Before any of the Servants could answer, Ilya piped up.

"I did you idiot Servant! Who gets trapped in an illusion anyway!?"

Berserker seemed a bit perplexed, but then an amused grin spread across his features as he watched Ilya hop up and down clutching her leg.

"Did you kick me?"

Ilya merely glared at Berserker and his good mood. Saber was beginning to get a headache from the two's antics. First they were her enemy, then her allies, and now they were apparently a comedic duo. She glanced at her fellow Servants and noted that Archer was also sporting an amused smirk, though it looked slightly condescending, while Caster remained as stoic as ever.

"Well then, shall we finish this?"

Everyone tensed once more at Berserker's words and the three Servants once again faced Caster.

Caster appeared to merely look at them rather bored. Before either Saber or Berserker could do anything, Archer had already projected his black and white blades and flung them toward Caster while charging forward.

Caster merely side stepped the attack and brought another of those strange knives that he and Berserker used to counter the red Servant.

"I see, an Archer then."

Archer's eye twitched as though annoyed by something.

"Yeah, I'm the guy that you dumped back about a mile ago. I was stuck in that stupid illusion of unconsciousness until I figured out that pain can break through your illusions. So I merely had to concentrate enough to break a finger."

Caster's eyebrows rose slightly at Archer's revelation.

"So you must have some sort of insight skill if you could deduce that from only being under the technique once."

Archer's smirk widened evilly as he lashed out with a foot trying to catch Caster off guard, but Caster merely allowed himself to be pushed back, taking no real damage from the kick. However, Archer's smirk never left him as he then explained.

"The interesting things about the two blades I threw at you is that they always are attracted to each other."

Caster's eyes widened imperceptibly as he realized Archer's implications and the two blades came roaring back and sliced into him cleanly. Archer's victorious smirk graced his features for a second, but then it slowly descended into a puzzled frown.

"It seems that what you perceive as reality is not actually real."

The three Servants spun around to meet another Caster as the one behind them wavered and faded out of existence.

"What did you do?"

Archer's voiced the question that the other two were thinking, but Caster merely remained silent. Then Berserker slapped his palm to his head.

"God damnit, is this what it's like to fight me when I use clones?"

Saber couldn't understand Berserker's outburst, but Archer seemed to have a slowly dawning comprehension.

"When did he cast it? And how did he get the Saber class ensnared?"

Berserker merely sighed as he apparently broke his finger and then faded just like the last Caster did. Archer copied the action and the results were the same, Saber considered what had happened for a moment, before copying the two.

* * *

Berserker awoke with a start and realized that the three Masters and one of the other three Servants were accounted for. Saber, Ilya, and the two other Masters were all staring into space, each in their respective starting positions before the fight with Itachi had commenced. That was all a genjutsu? He hated fighting Itachi.

Soon, Saber also snapped back into reality and paused to apparently look around incredulously.

"We were fighting in an illusion that entire time?"

Berserker shrugged as he moved towards his own Master, Itachi hadn't popped back up, so he was probably long gone by now. He wondered where Archer was camping at.

As if hearing his mental call the red clad Servant appeared with a swish of his jacket, looking decidedly sour.

"I hate fighting illusion users."

Berserker shared a sympathetic gesture with Archer, while Saber still seemed confused.

"I don't understand, my Magic Resistance is absurdly high, how did he ensnare me within an illusion cast with magic."

Berserker rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. Caster did it because he, Uchiha fucking Itachi, was probably the best genjutsu user to ever grace his own time period. If Itachi wanted to put someone in a genjutsu, he would put them in a god damn genjutsu.

Archer's sour look made him feel at least a little better. That guy seemed like an okay dude in his book if he was as annoyed with Itachi as Berserker was. Shaking his head, Berserker once more turned his attention to his own Master. Sighing, he placed a hand on her shoulder and sent a jolt of prana flowing through her.

Her eyes immediately snapped to his and she glanced around the clearing, obviously searching for Itachi still.

"It's okay for now Ilya-hime, he got away. We were probably under an illusion since the start. We just couldn't look away fast enough and I had been staring at him for a couple minutes beforehand."

Ilya tilted her head to the side curiously as if trying to figure something out. She voiced her question to Berserker.

"If he had us all in an illusion, why didn't he just kill our unguarded bodies?"

Berserker could only shrug in reply to his Master's query.

"I've got no idea. Itachi does what he wants to do and heaven help you if you get in the way of his goal."

Ilya seemed to consider his words for a second before nodding her acceptance, though she did cast a glance at the still puzzled Saber who was now in front of Shirou and frowning.

"Was she also under the illusion?"

Berserker nodded as he watched with amusement as Archer studied Rin for a moment before he lifted a leg and promptly kicked her over. The red clad Master landed in a heap, but she was immediately conscious afterwards and seemed to be in the middle of a rant.

"-it doesn't happen like that! I don't care how the Berserker was summoned he's not supposed to…"

She trailed off as she noticed the others staring at her, and to crimson red splotches appeared on her cheeks as she noticed that she was on the floor. She then glanced at Archer.

"Where the hell were you?"

Archer merely pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"It seems that the Caster of this war is rather good with illusions. He had all of us under the influence of one before any of us knew it, including Saber."

Rin seemed shocked by this, but as she opened her mouth to no doubt complain, Archer beat her to the punch.

"And yes I know that Saber's Magic Resistance should block that, but this guy was just that good. We didn't even realize we were in an illusion until we 'killed' him and that guy over there realized what had happened."

Archer explained all this and took the wind out of his Master's sails while Archer pointed in Berserker's general direction. She seemed to deflate a bit at that, but nodded her acceptance.

In the meantime Saber was still looking uncertainly at her own Master, and Berserker decided to take pity on her.

"You can get him out by wither hitting him or disrupting his od with your prana. It's the best way to get someone out of Caster's illusions."

Saber merely nodded, but before she could do anything a blade came flying at her Master. Luckily it hit the student with the hilt and he merely flew backwards to sprawl out on the ground. There was then a groan of pain from the prone Master, and Berserker couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped at Archer's actions.

Archer had his arm still extended in a beautiful throwing posed and he slowly retracted it to cross his arms.

"Tch. I missed."

Berserker heard him and shook his head in amusement. Yeah, he might like this guy. However, the night wasn't done and he might still have to fight both Saber and Archer, but he really didn't feel like it anymore.

"Hey, Ilya-hime."

Ilya turned her attention to him. She had been busy laughing at the red haired Master and the other Master's predicament.

"Hmm?"

"I think that's enough for one night, we know at almost all the Servants now, with the exception of Rider and Assassin and we now have some idea of what they can do. I'd say it was a pretty productive night, maybe we should take this time to withdraw?"

Ilya seemed to think about his suggestion for a second, but in the end nodded her consent.

"Very well, Berserker. Let's withdraw for now, we can attack more at another time."

Berserker gave his half bow, before scooping Ilya up bridal style eliciting a small squeak from the girl.

"Very well, Ilya-hime. Hang on tight."

Ilya barely had time to wrap her arms around his neck before he crouched and took off into the night, alerting the others to his presence one more although it was too late for them to actually do anything. Berserker couldn't help but let his fox-like grin slip onto his face and gave a jaunty wave at Archer and Saber. It would be fun to fight those two in the future. He hoped he would be a bit more challenged in his rematch with Saber. Now that they both had an idea of what the other was capable of, it would probably be a bit harder. Grinning Berserker made his way back to Ilya's base of operations at the Einzbern castle. It had been a pretty good night all things considered.

* * *

Archer watched the mysterious Servant and Ilya leave and turned his attention back to Rin, who was also watching the duo make their retreat. Her eyes were narrowed in thought as she watched them fade into the night. Archer completely ignored his counterpart as he got up and made his way over to Archer and Rin, Saber dutifully following by his side.

"So did you at least find out what class that guy was?"

Rin nodded stiffly and answered with one word that almost made Archer do a double take.

"Berserker."

Archer's eyebrows rose, the only indication of his surprise. While Saber merely accepted this response and his counterpart had probably somehow already heard. Well he was now certain he was in an utterly different universe, if the Caster and the Berserker was any indication. Should he abandon his mission? No he would still try, it might work and it might not, but he had come to far not to try now that his goal was just within his grasp.

"Well, he certainly seemed surprisingly in his right mind for a Berserker."

Rin only shook her head in disgust at Archer's flippant attitude. Apparently her Servant had to be sarcastic about everything.

"How in the hell did he retain his mind?"

Rin's question, unfortunately, went unanswered as none of the people gathered could even begin to guess how it had happened. Sighing, she then turned her attention to Emiya. It was time to figure out where to go from here.

* * *

Caster sedately made his way towards the Ryuudou Temple. His scouting mission had been a success and every Servant that he had encountered had shown at least some of their skills tonight. He gazed up at the moon as he climbed the steps that led to the entrance. It had been enjoyable seeing Naruto again, but this was a different matter from the last time that he had been brought back from the dead.

This time the two were on opposing sides and even though he didn't want to fight Naruto, for the sake of his own wish, it would inevitably lead to a showdown between the two former Shinobi. Even if they were to be fighting to the death, Caster found himself oddly looking forward to the test. Uzumaki Naruto had been a generation defining Hero in his life, and Caster had died before he had gotten the chance to truly test Naruto's skills. If nothing else he was curious to see how much Naruto had grown since he had returned to the Throne of Heroes after being summoned by the Impure World Resurrection technique.

The moon was bright as he stared into the sky, his Sharingan deactivated for the time being. He was enjoying being alive again and not having to feel responsible for any type of peace and he would make the most of this second chance that had been allocated to him.

As he came up to the gate that led into the Temple, he noticed a figure casually leaning against the wooden support. Caster nodded a greeting to the figure, their Konoha headband glinting in the moonlight.

"You were right. He's been summoned. It seems oddly funny that the three of us would be summoned for a single War."

Caster waited for a moment to let the news sink into the figures head. Finally the figure spoke.

"Well, we'll just have to see how much he has grown won't we?"

Caster nodded his consent as Assassin disappeared into the shadows, his Presence Concealment allowing him to hide from Caster's senses. Caster continued his walk toward the Temple. He glanced at the sky and noticed that it was finally beginning to lighten. It seemed that dawn had finally come. The first night of the Fifth Holy Grail War had come to an end. Caster smiled grimly. There were still six Servants to be killed before his goal was accomplished. He somewhat looked forward to the challenge.

* * *

**Oh hot damn this is my jam! Er yeah, just ignore that. Had that stuck in my head for like three days. Anyways, nice to see you all again in this update of **_**The Lucid Berserker**_**. I had actually wanted to wait until I got the next chapter of **_**Death God Ashikabi**_** up before I posted this, but I just couldn't stay away. **

**So I'm teasing you guys pretty damn good with Assassin's brief appearance in this chapter, even if he isn't seen or named in full. Good luck attempting to guess him. I gotta say I kinda love how Itachi fights. He uses genjutsu like a boss and if you get past that he'll fuck you up with ninjutsu and taijustu. But first you have to get past his fucking genjutsu. For the inevitable question, no he did not use Tsukiyomi to place Saber under the genjutsu. It was a powerful ass layered genjutsu like the one where he fought Sasuke. He caught pretty much everyone in a genjutsu and then was able to put them under other genjutsu's while they were in a genjutsu, cause that's just how Itachi rolls.**

**This chapter brings us to the end of the first night, and I'm going to have to go into overdrive to figure out which route I want to take this down. Or at least have a general outline, remember we're AU. So anyway most of you seemed to love the reveal of Itachi at the end of last chapter, and I'm glad of the overwhelmingly positive response. There was like one dude who said I killed it, but meh, you can't win them all. There was also a person who guessed that Luviagelita Edelfelt was going to be Itachi's master and I decided to say here to answer any people who have this idea that that is not going to be the case. For one I really don't know that character that well and for another I've seen countless fics where if some random person gets inserted she automatically becomes the Master. That's not how I roll, you'll see what's going down with Itachi's Master eventually, but it probably won't be for a while.**

**Now then onto my gushing at the amount of reviews, favs, and follows that I have received for this story. Hot fucking damn! You guys upped yourselves and made last chapter the most reviewed chapter I've ever had. The count as I'm writing this is 58 and in two weeks I managed to crack 100 reviews when it took me two months with **_**Death God Ashikabi**_**. I've also gotten more favs than _Death God_. It just makes me want to do a victory dance or something. I never expected this to be so popular and to have such awesome reviews. It was an idea I had been playing around with and once I saw the popularity of **_**Death God**_**, I thought, why not? So thanks for that. This has become so popular that I might actually do a prequel in Fate/Zero with Gaara as the Berserker, but I'll probably wait a little while for that. I think I've pretty much finished my final rant and will now do my usual spiel for the end of my chapters.**

**Still no beta, so as I said I'll probably start betaing myself, will go back and touch up previous chapters and then push new chapters at the rate I've been going (hopefully), uploading the un-betaed product and then reuploading the betaed one. In any case because of this there are probably some typos and grammar things, so please excuse that! Any guesses on Assassin, PM me! Any questions, PM me! If you're feeling kind, leave a review on your way out! As I said, reviews aren't why I write, but your feedback helps me know that what I write means something to you guys, so I try to write at a quicker tempo because of it. I think that's everything, so we'll go down to the disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_

**P.S. I'll probably be cleaning up last chapter's stat sheet for Naruto, there were some concerns that I think I agree with that I'll probably correct. I'll also try and get one for Itachi up relatively soon, although it might not be for a couple of chapters.**

**P.S.S. For those of you who read **_**Death God Ashikabi**_** as well as this, I'll let you know that the new chapter is about halfway done. I'll try to get it out by Saturday before midnight, but expect it Sunday at the latest. Peace out.**


	5. First Day

_There was a mist all around her. She didn't recognize the layout of the land as anything she had ever heard of before. A great bridge, halfway built with a fierce killing intent permeating the air. She then realized she was within a dome of mirrors. She observed a fairly young blonde boy and another black haired boy fighting with another person who was wearing a mask. They were an androgynous sort, so Ilya couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl. Ilya tried to peer out of the dome of mirrors, but could not really see anything._

_She decided to turn her attention to the fight that was happening and was surprised when she finally figured out who the blonde boy reminded her of. She supposed it might have taken her longer to figure that out, because he was such a runt and quite frankly, he sucked at combat from what she had seen so far, though the person that appeared to be flickering from mirror to mirror and raining down what appeared to be needles on the two boys did seem like they might be a tough opponent. However, she was sure that the blonde runt was her Servant, though he was significantly younger than the confident and trickster like blonde than she had met. _

_Suddenly, the black haired boy moved in front of the blonde haired one, taking a dozen needles that were meant for the blonde one. With a jolt Ilya recognized that the black haired one had a set of Mystic Eyes similar to the Caster of the War, could this be Itachi?_

_Words were exchanged between the two boys. Ilya watched on in fascination as a new killing intent began to bubble out of her Servant, one that seemed to dwarf even the one on the bridge that she had felt only moments ago. She observed a toxic red energy begin to emanate from the blonde and started when he took off after the masked one. She was rather amazed at the feats of strength that he began to showcase as he smashed a mirror with his bare hands before flipping out of the way of the masked person's attack._

_He then proceeded to smash into another mirror, but this time Ilya saw that his aim was true and he had managed to land a haymaker on the masked fighter, sending them spiraling out of the dome and collapsing the mirrors. Ilya caught up and heard a murmur, she couldn't quite hear what was being exchanged and her Servant brought one of those knives he used to bear appearing ready to strike down the now unmasked person, who still maintained an androgynous look, before the person stopped her Servant from finishing them off, their head snapping in another direction. _

_The rest happened in a blur for Ilya. Another man was on the bridge that the unmasked person had protected, from what Ilya perceived to be a fistful of lightning. There was a mob that showed up that apparently wanted to destroy something. Then the other man was crying in front of her Servant. This was perhaps something that surprised Ilya the most. He had seemed like such a hard man, so why would he cry?_

_Ilya watched on as the man caught a knife in his teeth and then proceeded to slaughter the men that had gathered, even with multiple wounds, even with two broken arms, he eventually reached a seedy looking man that had been standing in the back of the group before with a twist of his head the crying man cut off the seedy man's head._

* * *

Ilya jolted awake.

The furnishing and exuberance of her own private room within Castle Einzbern in Fuyuki greeted her eyes. Sighing she brought a hand to press against her eyelids as she closed her eyes trying to replay what had happened. She had heard about this from her father when he had summoned a Servant. Apparently those who were Master and Servant shared dreams of past memories. However Servants didn't really need to sleep so the Masters were the ones who took the brunt of this dream cycle.

Sighing, she threw off the covers and got out of bed. She looked out the window of her chambers to see the view of Fuyuki that she had. It seemed like it would be a rather peaceful day within the city. Even though that peace would probably be shattered in the night to come, she supposed it was a good idea to enjoy it while it lasted.

Stretching languidly she finally called out for her Servant.

"Berserker."

Berserker appeared in a glow of materialization, giving his half bow in a gesture of greeting.

"Ilya-hime, how may I serve you today?"

Ilya shook her head, desperately trying to control the blush that she _knew _was growing at his little pet name for her. Clearing herself of any embarrassment she took charge of the situation.

"Have there been any breaches in the perimeter while I slept?"

Berserker merely shook his head in a negative and Ilya sighed in relief. Even though there was an unspoken rule that Masters wouldn't fight during the day, she wouldn't put it past others to not follow that, particularly the bastard that was raised by her father. She felt the familiar pang that she had whenever she thought about either of her parents that had gone to fight in the War before, only to never come back.

With a practiced ruthlessness she crushed her emotions down, but apparently her Servant had seen something on her face.

"Is something the matter, Ilya-hime? You look a bit troubled."

It was Ilya's turn to shake her head in the negative in response to her Servant's query. She had no time to dwell on the past, her goals should remain in the here and now, it wouldn't do to chase after ghosts.

"It's nothing, just thinking about something unpleasant."

Berserker said nothing, and Ilya took his silent as a gesture of good faith not to pry too much into her affairs. It left her feeling a bit of a voyeur. She had access to some of his memories, but he didn't really have the same. Before she knew it she was speaking.

"I had a dream last night about you Berserker."

Berserker's grin took on a bit of a teasing quality and Ilya felt as if she might not like what was going to be coming next.

"Well as flattering as that is, I'm not really into little girls, Ilya-hime."

Ilya felt her face flush in embarrassment at her Servant's words, and threw a small mirror that she kept on hand for grooming at him. Of course he merely caught it deftly, lazily twirling it around as he amusedly took in his Master's flustered form.

"Not that kind of dream you idiot! I meant a dream about your past."

Instantly Berserker's eyes lost that playful cheer and she was on the receiving end of the calculating gaze that she had seen him level at the other Servant's last night. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed that gaze on her.

"I'd be careful with that, Ilya-hime. My past isn't a very happy-go-lucky affair."

Ilya merely smiled determinedly at his words.

"Well mine wasn't either, so I think I'll be able to handle it."

Berserker sighed and inclined his head slightly in acceptance.

"So, what did you see?"

Ilya thought about the pertinent parts and decided to describe what she could. When she had finished Berserker looked fairly thoughtful.

"I'm surprised it showed you that far back. I was pretty young and kinda an idiot then."

Ilya couldn't help but agree with him. Compared to what she saw last night, the boy in the dream didn't have any sort of clue how to fight, but she supposed that he had to grow up eventually. She decided to ask what had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since she woke up.

"The other boy that I saw, the one impaled with needles, was that Itachi?"

Berserker glanced at her sharply at her inquiry, before snorting in amusement.

"No, that definitely wasn't Itachi, I told you he was a legend in his own right by the time he was thirteen, right? Well we were twelve by that time and Itachi was long gone, no that was Itachi's brother."

A wistful smile quirked Berserker's lips as he talked about the other boy.

"He was something of a punk when he was younger, but then again so was I. Eventually we became the best of friends before we became the worst of enemies."

Ilya was intrigued at her Servant's statement and was about to ask him to expound upon it, before that wistful smile was gone and she was once more under his calculating gaze.

"Now then, what can you tell me about that red haired Master, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a bit of a grudge against him."

Ilya shrugged as she tried to avoid her Servant's eyes, so he had been able to catch onto that?

"It doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of the War, but I'd rather that you weren't fighting for something as superficial as vengeance."

Ilya felt herself grow a bit angry at that. How dare this Servant tell her to not carry a grudge for the boy that prevented her father from returning to her all those years ago. Condemning her to ten long years in the services of the Einzbern only to be…

She needed to cool her head. It wouldn't do for her to fly off the handle on her own Servant. She thought about what she was going to say, but decided that releasing some vent up frustration might be exactly what she needed to do.

"What would you know about it!? That bastard took the only family I had left and kept him from me until her died! If I want to hate him I can!"

She was panting a bit as she finished her little rant before finally looking up at her Servant fully expecting some form of pity or anger. Instead she was met with a look of understanding. She was so shocked by his sincere look that she felt her previous anger beginning to fade away.

"It's so easy to hate, isn't it Ilya-hime?"

Ilya was caught off guard by her Servant's tone. He sounded…tired.

It was as if he had confirmed something and was tired of finding that something out. Ilya couldn't figure out exactly what her Servant was trying to get at, but that look of understanding had shocked her more than she wanted it to. How could he understand having your entire life ripped away from you?

However, he then graced her with a small smile that somewhat took her breath away and made her realize that he was in fact a Heroic Spirit. His usual smile's were fox-like and seemed to reflect his teasing nature. This one was a true smile, one which she felt he didn't give very often.

"It seems there is much hate in my Master. Let's see if we can find some compassion by the end of this War."

Ilya was puzzled by his statement, but was given no time to reflect on it as he held out his fist, obviously expecting something from her.

"You might be full of hate Ilya-hime, but you summoned me and for that I am grateful. So what do you say, want to go wild in this War? How about we be partners? Even if we're master and Servant, that doesn't mean we can't at least be friends."

Ilya was still slightly confused as to what he wanted her to do with his fist. After a moment he took in her confused state and leaned forward a bit to take her hand. He then curled her hand into a fist.

"I had a teacher once that taught me that bumping fists was a sign of respect and acknowledgement between friends and partners. I'd say that we can fit that bill."

Ilya looked at her newly formed fist and then to his awaiting outstretched one. She tentatively placed her fist against his and watched as another smile lit up his face. However, this time it seemed to have a proud edge to it. Ilya found herself drawn to that smile, it made her want to make her Servant proud of her, just like Kiritsugu had been all those years ago. She tentatively smiled in return.

"I know that Itachi kind of said it last night, but I think I'll do a proper introduction."

Coughing into his hand he then raised said hand in greeting.

"Yo! My name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you."

Ilya's head spun at her Servant's reveal. So it seemed that Berserker was no willing to divulge his name after bumping fists. Ilya decided that she would play along and spread her dress out to drop into a polite curtsey.

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern. It's nice to finally know your real name, Uzumaki Naruto. Even though I now have your true name, I think it's safer for me to continue using Berserker. I've gotten used to it and it will keep others from finding out who you are."

Berserker nodded in agreement, crossing his arms as he did so.

"It's nice to be reintroduced Ilya-hime. Hopefully by the time you're done with seeing my memories, you'll be able to let go of your hate. It brings nothing but sorrow."

Ilya nodded her own agreement before once more gazing out toward Fuyuki. She now had the true names of both Caster and Berserker, but she was still in the dark about Archer and Saber as well as Lancer. Rider and Assassin were also out there somewhere and if Caster's words were anything to go by, he might actually be teamed up with the Caster. A person who had Presence Concealment teamed up with a person who could cast illusions as well as Caster could? Ilya shuddered at the thought. That would have to be a priority over everyone else if that were the case.

Sighing Ilya turned her attention back to her Servant, who still hadn't moved. She pondered what she wanted him to do for a moment, but came to a decision.

"I think you might want to get a lay of the land during the daytime. There are a lot more people during the day than at night so it might be a good idea to do a little scouting. Staying to scouting this time please."

Berserker rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly at Ilya's little jab about his foray into scouting from last night. Ilya rolled her eyes as she took in his sheepishness.

"Sorry about that Ilya-hime, I just couldn't resist."

Ilya shook her head in exasperation at her Servant, but decided that she had had enough for now.

"I'll be sending some of my own familiars out to scout the area as well. I want to know what those two other Master's do during the daytime. Oniichan is my father's son, so who knows what he might do just to thwart the Masters during the day."

Berserker's grin returned, but he merely nodded his acceptance of the task that she had just given him. It seemed that he could cooperate when he wanted to.

"I'll get right on that, Ilya-hime. Have a good morning, or what's left of it anyway. You slept in kinda late with that dream you were having of me. See ya when I get back!"

With those parting words her Servant astralized and disappeared from her immediate senses. She sighed as she began to get dressed for the day. She had been putting off some research because of the late hour in which she had arrived back at her headquarters, but it seemed that it was finally time to delve into the books that she had on Myths and Legends to attempt to find Naruto and Itachi. She also had to make some familiars to scour the city better than what she already had. Sighing she decided that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Berserker smiled as he once more stood on top of the highest tower within Fuyuki. The daytime here was quite a bit more peaceful, even with the hustle and bustle of the masses below. It was probably due to the fact that he had no obligations to really fight anyone at the moment that he felt as though he was taking a breath of fresh air.

Inhaling and exhaling, taking in the cold winter air, Berserker closed his eyes and concentrated on the nature that surrounded him. Even though humans had tried to detach themselves from nature over the years, they couldn't entirely accomplish that. They were still a part of nature's flow and so the energy came to him as it always had, even in this massive bustling city.

He felt for any high prana signatures within the city, and felt quite a few. There was also that corrupted feel that he had gotten the previous night. If he concentrated he realized it was in the direction of the park that was in the city. He supposed he would have to investigate that at a later time. Whatever it was that was there made his hair stand on end and he didn't want to be caught flat footed if something happened there.

However, he now felt another Servant rapidly approaching his location. Judging by the feel of the prana Berserker would say that it was probably Archer. He supposed he should have figured that the Archer class would seek out one of the highest points in the city and try to make it his territory. Well, here's to hoping he would at least try to play nice in broad daylight.

Berserker didn't have to wait long as with a swish of his red jacket, Archer appeared on the rooftop. Berserker let Sage Mode fade, Archer hadn't seen that particular trick yet and he wanted to keep it a surprise. Berserker turned and was met with risen eyebrows and a smirk that seemed a bit condescending.

Berserker took a moment to finally truly take in the Servant's appearance and commit it to memory. He was tall and had fairly tan skin with distinct white hair. He was clad in a flowing red jacket of some sort and underneath that was an all black shirt that showed off the Servant's muscles along with pants that had quite a few belts attached to them and a set of steel toed boots. His casual demeanor and somewhat lazy smirk reminded him a bit of Kakashi. Berserker felt himself involuntarily relaxing a bit around this Servant. The fighting could wait until night fell.

Apparently Archer wanted to start things off as he opened with a, "Yo."

Berserker couldn't help a snort that escaped from him. The aloofness, the lazy demeanor, the guy probably used sarcasm on a daily basis, yeah if he didn't know any better he might have thought Kakashi had simply changed for and been summoned as Archer. However, he knew that Kakashi didn't fight like Archer did, so that was out. He decided to play along with the red clad Servant, raising a hand in greeting and giving a "Yo" of his own.

Archer merely seemed amused by this and crossed his arms as he looked over the city from on high.

"I didn't think that anyone else would come up here. Most classes never bother to look for the highest point, even though it's rather obvious that as an Archer I would actively seek out somewhere that has a good vantage point."

Berserker grinned at Archer's casual observance of the other classes. So he had surprised him by being here? Perhaps he wasn't the only one scouting right now. He decided to ask a question bluntly to see if Archer would answer.

"So, how's your Master doing?"

Archer's smirk seemed to widen at Berserker's question as he glanced at him briefly before turning back to his vigil of the city.

"I suppose the real question is how's yours?"

Berserker's own grin widened at that. Archer was the type to not want to give a direct answer to potential enemies. Berserker supposed he could respect that aspect of the red clad Servant. At least he was loyal. He decided that he would have a little fun and answer Archer truthfully, with his own spin of course.

"Apparently she's been having dreams of me. Now I know I'm a stud and all, but I think she's a little young for my tastes."

It took a moment for his statement and the connotations that came with it to sink into Archer and he seemed to have a slightly dumbfounded expression for a minute before he threw his head back and started laughing.

Berserker grinned along with Archer, apparently he could surprise the Servant. That was good, it meant that when it came time to battle he would be able to surprise him. Archer continued to chuckle a bit as he returned to his vigil of the city.

"I doubt your Master wants you to go around telling others about that."

Berserker made a non committal noise in the back of his throat at that.

"There are a lot of things that Ilya-hime probably doesn't want me to do, but I'll do them anyway. Even though we're only supposed to be spiritualized weapons for our Masters, we still have our own personalities and goals. I don't know about you, but I'm going to milk this brief second chance at life for all it's worth. Otherwise what was the point of being summoned?"

Archer remained silent after Berserker's tirade, but it was apparent that he was at least half listening. Berserker could only shake his head, well he hadn't been expecting the guy to magically open up to him anyway. He supposed that he had enough info to judge what kind of character that Archer was.

"Something's been bugging me. How does a Berserker get summoned in their right mind?"

Berserker grinned at that question, so he was curious?

"I don't know, how does and Archer get summoned and use swords?"

Archer's tilted his head in acknowledgement of Berserker's rebuttal. It looked like they were done trying to figure out what made the other tick.

"Fair enough."

Berserker nodded at Archer's acceptance and began to walk away from his fellow Servant.

"Well, it's been nice chatting with you and all, but I think it's time I get back to what I was doing before. See ya."

With his final piece said, Berserker jumped off the roof and astralized so as not to alarm anyone who wasn't in the know about magic.

* * *

Archer could only shake his head at the departure of Berserker. The man was a complete enigma to this War. He had lucid thought and with that lucidity there was a cunning that he hadn't been expecting. Archer had figured that Berserker might have just been a muscle head that was capable of thinking clearly, but that conversation, it was almost as if he was talking to another version of himself. It was a somewhat sobering thought to think that another Servant could plan like him in this War, he would have to be on guard against Berserker from now on.

Archer looked out over Fuyuki again. So many memories were made here for him and he was feeling a slight nostalgia at seeing it again. He supposed Rin would be off soon and then they would really deal with the alliance that she had proposed to his counterpart last night. If everything went well he would have killed his counterpart by the end of tonight. He sighed as he looked up to the sky. Berserker was using the Grail War as a chance to live again. Unfortunately for Archer, he just didn't have that luxury.

* * *

Berserker thought over his conversation with Archer and decided that even though they would probably try to kill each other sometime in the future, he was okay with that. After all some of his best friends had originally tried to kill him and he thought that he and Archer might eventually become at least somewhat friends. For now he supposed it was time to do a little bit more recon. Crossing his hands in a seal that had become as familiar to him as breathing, twenty copies appeared in an instant. He supposed he could do more, but he wanted to keep as low a profile as possible.

"All of you are going to abuse the shit out of henge and go around this city trying to determine where everyone else's bases are. Ilya-hime wants a reconnaissance mission, well we're gonna get her an ass ton of info."

All of his clones saluted before wordlessly jumping off, many changing already, while others seemed to be waiting for something. Berserker nodded to himself. With twenty henged clones running around town, he should have the layout of the land down perfectly by the time night fell. He supposed it was time to get back to Ilya.

* * *

Ilya had sent a few of her own familiars to do some scouting for her right after she had sent out Berserker. Currently she was in the massive library that belonged to the Einzbern's that was situated in the castle. Her perusal of the texts so far had turned up nothing on any hero named Naruto, and the same could be said for Itachi.

Obviously the two already knew of each other, so she supposed that their weaknesses and strengths were apparent to them, but Ilya wasn't content in letting her Servant do all the leg work. She had also been racking her brain to identify who Saber and Archer could be. She already knew Lancer was Cu Chulainn. He had made that apparent when he had used Gáe Bolg on her own Servant. This meant that she knew the identities of three of the Servants summoned already, even if one of them was her own.

That should be enough to at least let her begin to take countermeasures, but she couldn't find _anything_ on Naruto or Itachi. It was as if they were summoned from the far future or so distant a past that their legends had faded from memory.

Ilya sighed as she closed another tome that had been a dead end. As interesting as some of the old Greek Myths were, they didn't help her at this moment. It appeared as if she might have to ask her Servant directly for information regarding him, or rely on the dream cycle.

Shrugging she thought back to their brief interaction from this morning. He wanted a partner even though they were supposed to be Master and Servant and Ilya found herself being drawn to him. However, it didn't matter. Once the Grail was formed he would vanish abandoning her to her loneliness once more.

She started as she felt Berserker once more enter the grounds. He had already completed scouting the city? That was fairly quick.

She looked over her shoulder as he materialized by her side, looking curiously at the tome that she had just been reading.

"Oh? Are you curious as to what Hero I am?"

Ilya shrugged her response. She thought it was fairly obvious that she was, given the fact that her research was spread out before him. He merely shook his head at her answer.

"Well, I'd say good luck finding anything. If what the Grail told me is right, I'm from a time before the Age of the Gods, one where pretty much everyone had the potential to become a Heroic Spirit if they worked hard enough."

Ilya felt herself gaping a bit at her Servant's casual reveal. That meant that the Servant she had summoned was old. _Very_ old. Perhaps she needed to dig back more towards _The Epic of Gilgamesh_ rather than what she had been researching.

"Well, it's not like I've been keeping it a secret from you Ilya-hime, all you had to do was ask."

Ilya closed her mouth and rubbed her temples to stem a slight headache that had been beginning to build for the last half hour. Apparently she really did need to stop researching for a little bit. Sighing, she stood and walked over to Berserker.

"Well, at least you're being honest with me. I have to ask though, is the Caster a part of your legend?"

Berserker hummed as he looked around the library. He looked vaguely impressed by the sight of so many books in one place.

"Itachi was definitely a part of my legend. He died around the time I was sixteen, but he was a person that I eventually came to respect. He was probably one of the greatest heroes of my time, although it's kind of surprising that he was summoned, mostly because he operated in the shadows."

Ilya caught on to Berserker's implication. Caster had not been famous during his life, rather he was someone who was most likely infamous. However, he was also someone who had become infamous for a reason and that reason was something that her own Servant respected.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. No matter what her own Servant knew, it seemed as though the masses wouldn't have known Caster's true nature, and he may have faded into obscurity. So how had he been summoned? Hell, how had she summoned her own Servant, who seemed to be old enough to predate the written hero?

This War was piling on questions, questions she wasn't sure she wanted the answers to. For now she would be content with the information that her own Servant had given her. Caster was obviously a dangerous opponent if he could use illusions with such efficiency, his ability to pull even Saber into an illusion was a testament to that, but how could they counter someone like that. Especially if it was as she feared and he was working with Assassin. She sighed as she put that particular thought to the side for now. Hopefully her Servant would be able to gather some information on the other Masters and Servants even if he was lazing about here, idly flipping through a book that he had found on her library wall.

A thought struck her as she watched her Servant.

"Have you completed the scouting mission I set for you?"

Berserker merely shook his head in a negative, but before she could ask him why he had abandoned his mission, he explained.

"I have an ability that lets me clone myself. Those clones have a bit of my own power and can transform so that they are unrecognizable. When they dispel, whatever they learn, comes back to…"

Ilya waited for him to continue, but his eyes had widened as he looked off into space for a moment.

"…me."

That last word was said in a whisper. It appeared that he might have gotten some feedback from one of his clones already, if the frown was anything to go by.

Ilya glanced at the clock. It was a little past four in the afternoon, since it was winter in Fuyuki, it would rapidly become dark soon and night would fall once again, perhaps he had encountered something?

Berserker shook his head as he focused in on Ilya once more.

"It seems that there is a Master residing within a school. They were setting something up that probably wouldn't have ended well for the students there. My clone disrupted whatever it was, then dispelled, letting me know. It probably won't stop them from trying again."

Ilya considered this information before a grin graced her features. A Master was within the school, probably the one that Oniichan and that Obasan attended. How convenient. She thought it might be fun to pay the school a visit tonight, this time she would go in person. Who knows, she might run into another Master. Hopefully it would be Oniichan, but she didn't feel entirely too picky at this point.

"Berserker!"

Berserker straightened at her commanding voice. It seemed that even though they were partners now, he would still follow her lead.

"I think I'm going to take another stroll through the town tonight, perhaps even look into the local education. I'd like you to accompany me."

Berserker gave his half bow at her command.

"Of course, Ilya-hime it would be a pleasure, when would you like to leave?"

Ilya thought about it for a moment, before she came to a decision.

"We'll leave within the hour. Will your clones be done by then?"

Berserker seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded his consent.

"I believe they'll have finished by then, I look forward to our excursion."

With that he astralized once more and Ilya began to exit the library. Whatever was within the school, she would find it and if she didn't like who or what it was, she would crush them with Berserker.

* * *

Caster sat on a throne, quite similar to the one that he had awaited Sasuke's arrival on when he was alive, his eyes closed in thought, legs crossed as he thought. He had sent out a variety of crows to have reconnaissance going throughout the day. He had watched as the red haired student, who he had learned was named Emiya Shirou, was approached by another student who was apparently Emiya's friend. Then the idiot had revealed that he was another Master. He had also revealed that Caster was stationed at the temple up on the hill.

Emiya had listened to his friend and Caster was glad to see that it was with a grain of salt. Perhaps Emiya wouldn't be coming to confront him tonight. That was good, for he had other more troubling things to take care of at the moment.

Another of his familiars had attempted to spy on the Matou residence after their apparent heir had revealed himself as another Master. Before it could get to close it was killed on the spot. It appeared that there was someone who was paranoid living in that household and they were able to dispose of his familiar easily enough.

He had also been watching as Naruto and Archer interacted, it seemed that Naruto had not really changed even after all these years. It was somewhat refreshing to see him interact with enemies again. He had always had a knack for turning his enemies into friends.

Caster had also watched as the Saber had merely waited at her Master's residence all day, preparing for the night that was to come. She hadn't done much, probably in an effort to conserve prana. Caster knew that his genjutsu probably wouldn't be as effective with her from now on, her Magic Resistance would see to that, but he had another ace in the hole that he thought might be able to deal with her.

Even if she took her Master's information and decided to attack him by herself, he was ready. She would be biting off much more than she could chew if she did approach the temple. After all, Assassin was there and even Caster wouldn't want to fight that person, even when Caster was at his best. He supposed only time would tell.

Sighing, Caster got up from his throne. It was almost time to begin putting some plans into action, but first he needed to see what the Matous were up to. It wouldn't do for someone to escape his vision.

* * *

**Kerblow! Another chapter completed. So, this chapter was a bit more character development rather than action, but it is necessary for the story. Ilya and Naruto are beginning to form a working partnership, while Archer and Naruto had a little chat. Next chapter will have more action and since I've decided to go the Fate route, as that is what I'm most familiar with, Assassin will probably pop up and be revealed next chapter. This is not to say that elements of the other routes might not begin to pop up further down the line, remember we are AU, so anything may happen.**

**I liked this chapter, it let me develop Naruto and Ilya's relationship as Master and Servant a bit and step back from the crazy action that I've been pumping out. That's not to say that I don't enjoy the action, but it was nice to do a little something else within this chapter. This is the First Day, and I've decided that Nights will probably be more important than the Day chapters, at least in terms of fighting. There will be some other stuff that happens during the day, such as Naruto's reveal that he is from a time before the Age of the Gods and some setup that will happen for the Night chapter. As such Day will probably be only one chapter while Night chapters will maybe be two or three depending on what is happening.**

**In any case, I'm glad that a lot of you are still enjoying this story, some of you said Itachi was OP last chapter and to this I say, yes, yes he was. He's OP here because he's OP in Narutoverse as well. However, he is not unkillable, and using his Noble Phantasm will cost him. He is also OP more because of his skill than his parameters. I made a stat sheet which is under this AN and you'll see that his Parameters are actually fairly low, even though he ran circles around the Servants last chapter. This is because Itachi beats you with skill, not power. If you go back and read last chapter you'll notice that Itachi mostly used misdirection to overpower the other Servants that were there. In a straight up fight, if Saber could actually land a blow on Itachi, he'd probably go flying, but that's the point. Itachi isn't a straight up fighter. He uses tricks and skills to direct you into the flow of battle that he wants and that's how he'll beat you. Skill and tactics. As to Saber's Magic Resistance it is at A which means that modern magi can't really touch her, but Itachi isn't a modern magus and genjutsu is old as was revealed in this chapter. Don't forget that although he caught her in the first layer, he was unable to get her within a second one.**

**So, that randomness done, I think I'll gush a bit about my reviews favs and follows. You guys, just you guys. It seems that every time I post a chapter in this story, all of the above just kind of skyrockets. This fic has become pretty damn popular in this crossover section and it just continues to grow, it's awesome and kind of humbling. I pretty much started this fic because I hadn't really seen Naruto be summoned as a Servant for a Grail War. He summons a Servant? Got that. Inherits skills from Fate/Stay character? Got that too. But no one really seemed to be having him be summoned for the War. I thought, why not? How could I get him to be summoned? Who would he be summoned to and what class would he be under? And so this fic came into existence. I never expected it to be as popular as it is becoming and I'm grateful to everyone who favs, follows, or reviews. As of right now both favs and follows are in the 400's and still growing, while the reviews are at 175, it just puts a smile on my face.**

**So then I think I'll end my little rant here. I may have found a beta, so we'll see where that goes, in the meantime I uploaded this unbetaed so excuse the usual typos and grammar things that might have popped up. On to the usual spiel. Questions, comments, concerns? PM me! Have a guess at Assassin? PM me! If you're feeling kind leave a review on the way out, I read all of them and they motivate me to write at the pace I've been setting, so help me help you guys. I think that's everything so onto the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_

**P.S. So, I've compiled a stat sheet for Itachi and here it is. Is it perfect, much like Naruto's probably not, but we'll see what you guys think.**

**P.S.S. I've also gone and touched up chapter 2 and 3 thanks to my new interested beta, waiting on 4 and now 5 I suppose. Peace out.**

* * *

**Caster**

**True Name: **Uchiha Itachi

**Master: **Unknown

**Alternate Classes: **Assassin

**Alignment: **Lawful Neutral

**Parameters**

**Strength: **B

**Endurance: **C

**Agility:** A+

**Mana: **B+

**Luck: **C

**Noble Phantasm: **EX

**Class Skills**

**Item Construction-A:** The skill to manufacture magical items. In life Itachi collected a variety of legendary items that can be used in conjunction with Susanoo. However, to use this skill Itachi must sacrifice his body. The items useable are The Sword of Totsuka, the Yata Mirror, and Yasaka Magatama.

**Personal Skills**

**Clairvoyance-A: **Superior visual perception. Itachi has the power of the Sharingan on his side to be able to use this skill at such a high level. He is capable of seeming to see into the future with his perception and uses it to his advantage.

**Expert of Many Specializations-A: **Access to and use of many expert skills. Itachi was a genius Shinobi in this life. So much so that by the time he was 13 he was able to slaughter his family, who were reputed to be one of the most fearsome clans of Shinobi.

**Eye of the Mind (False)-A:** An innate talent to sense and avoid danger based on intuition, that can also be called the Sixth Sense or prescience, gained through many ordeals and adventures. As a natural talent to avoid danger based on the "perception and resolution of the current situation," it greatly differs from _Eye of the Mind (True)_, which is danger avoidance that originates from "predictions augmented by experience." Itachi has always had this sort of perception; it allowed him to climb the ranks of Konoha's Shinobi in a short amount of time and let him fight on par with the likes of Jiraiya of the Sannin later in life.

**Projectile (Kunai)-C: **The expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, kunai. Itachi's kunai are more a distraction than an actual weapon, but his precision combined with his Mystic Eyes and Clairvoyance make him a deadly marksman.

**Mystic Eyes (Sharingan)-EX: **The possession of Mystic Eyes that are capable of interfering with the outside world. Itachi is part of the Uchiha clan who were famed for their doujutsu, the Sharingan. Itachi was able to take it one step further and master the Mangekyou Sharingan, which allows him to perform actions upon the world that can rewrite reality.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Way of the Ninja**

**Rank: **E-EX

**Type: **Support/Anti-Unit/Anti-Army/Anti-Fortress

A versatile Noble Phantasm that utilizes every jutsu that Itachi had ever learned in life. From the basic kawarimi to bunshin daibakuha to Goukakyuu no Jutsu, all techniques fall under this Noble Phantasm. It has no need to be called upon to be activated unless a more powerful ability is being used.

**Mangekyou Sharingan**

**Rank: **EX

**Type: **Anti-Unit/Anti-Army

A Noble Phantasm that has many stages. Tsukuyomi, Ameterasu, Susanoo, Izanagi, and Izanami all fall under this Noble Phantasm. In life Itachi had various trump cards brought about through his evolved Sharingan. However, using this Noble Phantasm comes at a price. For skills such as Tsukuyomi and Ameterasu Itachi descends into blindness the more he uses them and for Susanoo it begins to destroy his body. Izanagi and Izanami both pay with the complete sealing of a Sharingan.


	6. Second Night

It was rather quiet in the city as Berserker and Ilya made their way at a leisurely pace toward the school. It had been rather interesting as only a few hours ago it had still been a bustling metropolis, but as soon as the sun had set, the side of the bridge that they were based on had become something of a ghost town.

Berserker was looking around trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of any sort of threat that might come out of the night. Even though he was confident in his abilities it would do well to remain vigilant, even as they were merely walking towards the school. He knew that people were most vulnerable when they traveled, and Assassin hadn't shown themselves yet.

Ilya seemed content to keep on walking at the sedate pace she was setting. It seemed that she was beginning to trust him a little more and he didn't want to lose the tentative partnership that they had now formed. She was still full of hate, but by the end of this Grail War, Berserker intended to have changed that.

They finally approached the school and Berserker could only grin as his little Master marched right up to the front gate and then right through. The school really needed some better security. Then again the people in charge of that probably weren't expecting magi and Heroes from days long past to be constantly infiltrating their school.

As soon as Berserker crossed the threshold of the school he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It appeared that whatever was wrong here was unnatural. Berserker immediately glanced around, but saw no immediate threat to either him or his Master. All seemed fairly quiet within the school grounds.

However, Ilya was looking intently at something on one of the walls of the buildings. She quietly gestured for him to walk over. Cautiously, Berserker approached his Master's position and looked at what had caught her attention.

"What do you make of this, Berserker?"

Berserker observed the strange design and though that it might be some type of fuuinjutsu. He studied the seal for a moment before deciding that it was indeed a type of fuuinjutsu, although it was one that he had never seen before. It was fairly similar to the one that his clone had found when he was scouting through the area beforehand.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is, Ilya-hime, but I'd bet a decent amount of money that it's a type of magecraft."

Ilya rolled her eyes at his response.

"Of course it's a magecraft! I already knew that! I was asking if you recognized what type of magecraft it was?"

Berserker glanced at the seal again, but he couldn't make heads or tails of what the damn thing might represent. However, he did have an idea on how he might be able to find out.

"Well let's see what happens when we do this."

With that said Berserker flipped a kunai into his hand and proceeded to scratch the seal off.

"That's one down, but I have a feeling there might be more, how about a game of hide and seek Ilya-hime?"

Ilya shook her head in exasperation at her Servant's impulsiveness.

"And just who are we going to be seeking?"

Berserker gave his fox-like grin in response to her question.

"Why, whoever it was that set this up! It seems pretty elaborate and I bet we'll be able to find more marks like the one from before. Let's see what we draw out after we destroy the majority of them."

It looked as though Ilya paused to think about his suggestion, but eventually she nodded her consent.

"I suppose it will be something to do. Let's see just how many of these are set up. We'll probably mess up the plans of whoever set these up as well."

Berserker nodded and then placed his hands in a hand seal. Instantly another twenty copies appeared. He then turned to address his newly mad clones.

"We need to find as many of these weird seals as possible and destroy them. Let's find out just who is trying to mess with the school."

His clones saluted and then blurred into action. With twenty clones it would be a cinch to find and destroy all the other seals.

As he turned back toward his Master he found himself frowning. It seemed that there was another Servant residing up near that temple that was on the hill. His clone had been moving towards the place when it had been taken out from behind. Shaking his head to get rid of the memories he once more turned his attention to Ilya, who was looking at him rather oddly.

"I didn't realize you could make so many clones at once. Are they all capable of independent thought and movement?"

Berserker grinned at his Master's question.

"Yeah they are and this isn't even as many as I can make. Now then, shall we begin to hunt for a few of these things ourselves?"

Ilya nodded as she turned from her Servant apparently picking a random direction to walk in. Berserker followed dutifully behind his Master, still keeping an eye on the surrounding area. He felt as if he was being observed and he had learned to trust those instincts. It had saved his life on more than one occasion. Glancing around once more, Berserker could find nothing that should have triggered that kind of reaction. He supposed he would just have to stay on guard as they searched for the seals.

* * *

Caster was quietly making his way through the streets of the city. His Sharingan had been activated awhile ago as he felt himself go into high alert. He had merely been on his way to look at the Matou's establishment and had decided to walk through the park as a shortcut. However, as soon as he entered the area something about the place had made him feel uneasy.

He carefully regarded the moon as he slowed to a stop. It seemed that he was not the only person out for a night time stroll.

"It's rather bad manners, not to give your name before trying to kill someone."

Caster's eyes zeroed in on a tree and observed a fair amount of prana as the Archer from last night materialized before him. Caster felt his eyes narrow as the Servant seemed to be sizing him up.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting the Caster to be out for an evening stroll when I headed out tonight."

Caster merely stayed silent at Archer's goading tone. It seemed that the man might be fishing for information. If that was the case, then Caster would play along for the time being.

"I've always found that evenings are a calm time period. It has so many shadows that begin to creep forth after the long day."

Archer smirked in amusement at Caster's comment.

"So you prefer the shadows then?"

Caster gazed at Archer before he answered.

"Of course, they flicker and fade and you aren't ever sure what lurks in them, the perfect place for someone like me."

Archer crossed his arms as he hopped down from the tree he had been occupying.

"An interesting thought. Though I must tell you, your illusions…"

Archer suddenly whirled around and blocked an incoming blow from a kunai with a traced sword. Caster seemed utterly calm as the illusion of himself flickered and faded away. He grunted as he received a vicious kick from Archer.

"…I'm starting to get the hang of them."

Caster merely remained silent as his tomoe spun threateningly in his eyes.

* * *

Berserker was becoming rather bored as they continued to dismantle whatever it was that was trying to be set up in the school. His clones had swept through the school quickly and he was pretty sure that they had gotten the majority of the seals.

He and Ilya were now walking towards the gym and she seemed to be humming merrily to herself as they walked. He supposed that whoever had been setting those seals would be revealing themselves soon. He hoped it would be before they had scoured the entire school He was getting rather bored just scratching off the seals.

"Berserker, do you have any idea why no one has arrived yet?"

Berserker could only shrug as they continued on towards the gym.

"No idea, maybe they're scared?"

Suddenly the feeling of being watched returned and Berserker was instantly on alert. He then heard a faint rush of air and dove forward, tackling Ilya and rolling with her before she could understand what was happening.

He heard her startled yelp, but ignored it as he observed a rather odd weapon smash into the place that they had just been standing only a few seconds ago. Finally, someone had shown up.

Berserker carefully placed Ilya on her feet as he stood up and observed someone approaching from the shadows. He felt his eyebrows rise as he took in their appearance as they stepped out of the shadows.

It was a woman that had just attacked him and he took a moment to admire what a fine specimen of the female species she was.

Long flowing purple hair adorned a pale face that had some sort of visor on her eyes. She was wearing thigh high black boots that stopped just before her black skirt. She was also wearing some sort of black arm warmers and a purple color that finished off the ensemble. Berserker gave her an appreciative whistle.

"Now why would someone as cute as you try to skewer me with a-"

Berserker glanced once more at the weapon and he couldn't help but think it was a bit odd.

"-nail?"

Her weapon of choice seemed to be some sort of nail like dagger that had a chain attached to it. The chain led to the person who had just come out from the shadows.

Berserker cracked his neck as he got into a loose fighting stance. Whoever this chick was, he was pretty sure she was a Servant. He sized her up for a moment before speaking to his Master.

"Orders, Ilya-hime?"

He then glanced over at his Master who was also sizing the newcomer up.

"I think we just found our culprit. Eliminate her, Berserker!"

Berserker grinned as two kunai fell into his hands and he raised them into his stance.

"With pleasure, Ilya-hime!"

With that he sprang forward hoping to catch the Servant off guard and slashed at her neck. He was somewhat surprised as she bent backwards and kicked him in the floating ribs, making him wheeze out a breath of air before he was blasted backwards from the force.

He quickly flipped and landed on a building wall, using that to spring forth to try and attack her once more. This time he shifted his weight a bit and flipped attempting to land an axe kick.

The Servant twitched her wrist and Berserker saw the nail now flying at him point first. He blocked it with a kunai and twisted to throw his other kunai at her.

She nimbly leapt back as the chain from her weapon coiled like a snake and ricochet the kunai harmlessly away from her. Berserker then let himself land a back flipped over the nail. He landed a few feet away from the flexible Servant and sighed in annoyance. Well, this chick was going to be annoying.

"That's an interesting way of fighting you've got there, is countering all you can do?"

He somewhat regretted his taunt the second it left his mouth as she appeared in a blur right in front of him. He barely had time to get his kunai up and block before he was once more sent flying, this time by a blow from her nail chain thing. He smashed into the wall that he had sprung from before felt it crack.

Groaning he dropped back to the ground.

"God damn that was fast."

He then sprung forward and blocked another attack from her dagger. The two Servants traded a series of blows before Berserker threw a kick, which she countered by raising a knee so that he couldn't get a clean hit. She then pushed herself against his leg and spun so that she landed a spinning kick to the side of his head that sent him flying again.

Son of a bitch he was getting tired of that. She was flexible and fast enough to cause some annoying ass damage. It looked like he would have to use Sage Mode once more to help him in defeating his foe. He then flipped out of the way as the dagger smashed into the ground that he was recuperating on.

"God damn it, give me a minute to think. This is supposed to be back and forth."

She ignored his statement and proceeded to fly at him with another kick. You know what? Fuck it. He was going to let a bit of his control slip. He let his rage come through just a little bit and the school was instantly filled with a monstrous killing intent as let some of his tenant bled through.

He then proceeded to smack the girl with a straight punch and send her flying for a change.

He sighed as he let go of that prana. Even using that much was dangerous, he had felt the madness attempting to lure him in. So that would have to be his ultimate trump. He supposed that that's what Noble Phantasms were for in the first place. He just hoped Fuyuki would still be standing if he was ever forced to use his.

He glanced over to his Master and noticed that she looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights. He smiled encouragingly at his little Master as he noticed she was shaking a bit.

"Don't tell me you forgot what my class entails. That was just a taste of what's hidden beneath my sunny disposition."

Ilya seemed to shake herself and nodded her acceptance at his reasoning. She then peered into the darkness and Berserker frowned. He had thought that the Servant would have gotten up by now. Looking in the direction he had sent her flying he realized that she had disappeared somewhere. Sighing, he turned back to Ilya.

"It seems that she was able to elude us for the time being."

Ilya merely shook her head in frustration.

"After all that work she gets away, why didn't you just do what you did in the first place?"

Berserker gave Ilya a dry look.

"I rather enjoy being in my right mind. The more I use that power the closer to a normal Berserker I become."

Ilya seemed to think his answer over for a moment before she nodded her acceptance of his reasoning.

"In any case, the night is still young. Perhaps we'll run into someone interesting later on. Let's go Berserker."

Berserker gave his standard half bow.

"As you wish Ilya-hime."

The two then began to walk away from the school. They had found what they wanted there, perhaps others would follow during this night.

* * *

The clash of metal on metal rang out in the abandoned park. Archer was trying his damndest to get a clean hit on Caster, but the bastard's eyes saw everything before Archer did it. He deftly tilted his head to avoid another thrown kunai and just to spite the man, traced a kunai of his own and chucked it at Caster.

Caster didn't seem surprised by this and merely spun around Archer's kunai and Archer himself before attempting to drive another kunai to the back of Archer's neck. Archer merely fell forward and did a hand spring to recover. The two briefly stopped their fight as they once more sized each other up.

"I gotta say, you're pretty annoying even without the illusions."

Caster remained silent as he observed Archer before he inclined his head as an acceptance of a compliment.

"You are adequate with a sword."

Archer snorted at that, he liked to think he was a bit more than just adequate with swords. Archer's eyebrows then rose as Caster closed his eyes and prana began emanating from him.

"I hadn't wanted to use this quite yet, but it seems that I'll have to against you."

Archer tensed as he felt the sickening feeling of death descend over the park that had nothing to do with the corrupted Grail that had once been there.

That was a hell of a killing intent that Caster was giving off. Maybe he should stop the guy?

Just before he was about to attack, the prana and killing intent disappeared. Caster opened his eyes and looked over to Archer's left. Archer felt a bit curious at the one eighty that Caster had just done, but his curiosity was sated fairly quickly.

"God damn it. Why do I have to keep running into you?"

Archer glanced to his left and saw that Berserker and Ilya were making their way over towards the fighting Servants.

"Hey, Itachi, you know anything about a Servant with long purple hair?"

Archer watched as Caster narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you? We are technically enemies this time around, Naruto-kun."

Berserker rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly.

"Well, I think you're investigating something before you decide to kill all of us. What that is I have no idea, but before you find out I think you'll be holding back a bit."

Caster merely continued to gaze at Berserker, so his name was Naruto? Who the hell was Naruto? For that matter who the hell was Itachi? At least it sounded as if the Rider of this war was still the same. He almost sighed in relief.

"I do not know the Servant you spoke of, Naruto-kun."

Archer almost did a double take as the stoic Caster answered.

"Damn, guess that means I just fought Rider since you know who Assassin is and I've fought everyone else."

Caster inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"An interesting deduction, Naruto-kun, I look forward to seeing what you do with this second chance at life."

With that Caster dissolved into a flock of crows, much to Archer's surprise. If the look on Berserker's face was anything to go by, he hadn't been expecting that either.

"Sometimes I really hate that guy."

Archer found himself agreeing with Berserker's sentiment. Berserker then seemed to realize that he was there as well.

"Yo, Archer. Been awhile like, three hours right."

Archer smirked as he finally exited his stance and dismissed his blades when he was sure that Caster wasn't going to be showing up again.

"Nice to see you too, Berserker, or should I call you Naruto-kun?"

Berserker seemed to shudder at that.

"Nah call me Berserker, hearing you call me Naruto-kun just seems weird. If you really have to call me by my true name, just Naruto will be fine."

Archer crossed his arms in amusement at his fellow Servant.

"Oh? And I thought we were becoming friends."

Berserker shrugged as Ilya watched on in puzzlement. It was then that Berserker seemed to realize something.

"Oh yeah, don't know if you've formally met. Ilya-hime, Archer. Archer, Ilya-hime."

Archer watched on in amusement as Ilya's cheeks seemed to redden from Berserker's nickname for her. She seemed to just roll with it and dipped into a curtsey.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Archer smirked as he gave a half hearted wave.

"The pleasures all mine, Ilya-hime."

He continued to watch on in amusement as Ilya froze and then slowly turned to her Servant.

"Now you have other people calling me that!"

If Archer didn't know any better he would say that Ilya had a bit of whine in her voice. However, he believed it was time for him to take his leave, the comedy act would have to wait. He had something rather important to do now that Caster was gone.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch this, I've got things to do."

Archer then turned to go, but was stopped by Ilya's cry of "Wait!"

Curious he turned his attention to the Einzbern, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I think I'm going to take you out of the competition. Berserker, get him!"

Archer felt his other eyebrow rise as he looked over to Berserker who was casually picking his ear with his pinky.

"Nah, I don't feel like fighting him right now, besides, I kind of like him."

Archer watched on as Ilya gaped at her Servant, but decided to take the matter out of her hands, lest she decided to try to use a Command Spell on her Servant. With that thought in mind Archer astralized and began making his way towards the temple. There would be some interesting things happening there tonight. He was sure of that.

* * *

Caster was once more making his way towards his destination. The battle with Archer had been enlightening. He had studied the man's moves and would be able to hold him off if he needed to now. He had also been able to refrain from using one of his trump cards.

The moon was steadily rising in the sky as Caster once more prowled the streets. Caster gazed up at the moon savoring the brief piece he was enjoying. That piece was shattered by a yell.

"What do you mean you failed to stop them from destroying your fort, you piece of shit!"

Caster felt his eyes pan down to take in a scene that somewhat annoyed him. A young blue haired student that was wearing the same uniform as the one from last night was kicking a woman who was on the ground. At their feet lay another body.

Caster could tell from this distance that the body was dead. Well, it seemed that he had run into something that might be related to the War.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped doing that."

The blue haired student stopped kicking the woman and looked over in Caster's direction.

"Huh? Who the fuck are you?"

Caster sighed as he turned his Sharingan onto the youth, only to be blocked by the woman.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

The woman merely regarded him coolly and Caster realized that she had some sort of visor blocking her eyes.

"He has some sort of Mystic Eyes, let me handle him, Master."

Caster watched on as the youth seemed to think about it before he nodded his consent.

"Whatever, kill that bastard, Rider!"

Caster sighed as the now named rider blasted forward. She was fast, but she was still within the limits of his perception. He spun around her opening kick and lashed out with one of his own. His eyebrows rose slightly as she immediately found a center of balance and blocked his kick with a raised knee. She then proceeded to lash out with her slightly unusual weapon. A nail connected to some sort of metal chain?

However, Caster was already moving as he ducked under the blade and shot forward. He threw a few punches, but Rider apparently had decent flexibility as she weaved in and out of his attacks. She then lashed out with a knee towards his groin, but he was able to block that. Even though the move was blocked Caster was blown back by the blow.

So, flexible, fast, strong, and that visor meant that his genjutsu was out. What an annoying opponent. Caster righted himself by back flipping and landing lightly on his feet.

"You seem like a fairly decent fighter, tell me, why you are following your Master's orders?"

Rider cocked her head to the side as if puzzled by Caster's query.

"That's how the War works. We need to follow them so that we can obtain the Grail."

Caster narrowed his eyes at her statement. There was more to the story than that. He supposed that he would have to get it at a later date. He had almost been forced to use his Noble Phantasm already tonight, he would find some other time to engage this Servant. The next time it would be on his terms.

"Perhaps you merely need to find a different reality for your Master."

With those cryptic words Caster disappeared into a flock of crows, leaving behind Rider and her blue haired Master. They would meet Caster again, he hated leaving mysteries unsolved.

* * *

Ilya was once more humming to herself as she and Berserker continued to make their way around the city. True Berserker had been a bit embarrassing tonight, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to be too annoyed with her Servant. He was rather independent, but he seemed to be loyal to her, even if he would refuse a direct order.

She paused as she looked at the rising moon. She had been expecting this War to be easy once she had summoned Heracles, but instead she got someone who called her Ilya-him and would refuse her orders at times. Even with his weird character, it seemed like he did care for her. She had found herself drawn to the conversation that they had had earlier today.

He had understood her and told her to let go of her hate, but it wasn't that easy. Her parents had _promised_ that they would return. Instead one had died, while the other had adopted another son and left her to rot with the Einzberns. She felt her blood boil at just thinking of him, but she forced it down. Hopefully they would run into him tonight, but if not, well the War was only just beginning. There would be time to take her vengeance later, on her terms.

She glanced over to her Servant that was walking faithfully beside her and had paused when she did an inquisitive look on his face.

"Is something the matter, Ilya-hime?"

She shook her head as she continued their meandering.

"Not at the moment. It seems that we keep running into Servants just walking around tonight. I wonder who we'll run into next."

A voice suddenly cut through the night.

"Funny you should mention that, ojou-chan."

Ilya was brought down to earth and found a man dressed in blue, leaning casually on a red lance, obstructing their path. He was sporting a vicious grin as he gazed at her Servant. Berserker on the other hand was gazing right back at the man, a sly smirk gracing his own features. Judging from his spear, Ilya was going to go out on a limb and say that this was Lancer, this time she got to see him in person.

Lancer then addressed her Servant.

"Remember me?"

* * *

Caster was once more walking towards his destination. He had had quite a few distractions tonight, and he was quite delayed because of it. He had decided that he needed to know what was happening with the Matou's, but Archer and Rider had gotten in his way. It seemed that everyone was out to stall him tonight.

Just as he had that stray thought he stiffened as _another_ person walked into his path. He had to hold in an exasperated sigh. Did everyone just want to get in his way tonight?

This newcomer was a man with blonde hair and red eyes. He was also holding himself in a rather regal demeanor. He was dressed in a rather elegant, but plain, white shirt and a set of Even though he wasn't openly threatening Caster; he gave off the feeling of being very dangerous.

"So, you're one of the mysterious Servant's that Kotomine hadn't been able to place? Why didn't you and you're Master go to the church to let him know of your participation?"

Caster felt his eyes narrow at that. There was some sort of place that had them state their participation? He hadn't known that.

"I suppose it's because I like to remain as anonymous as possible."

The blonde haired man's eyes narrowed at Caster's answer.

"Oh? It seems that you're not one to follow rules blindly. Very well then, let's see what kind of entertainment you can give me for this War, mongrel."

With his piece said the blonde man placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk back in the direction he came. Caster observed him carefully, not moving from his spot until the man was gone. Well, it seemed like he had another mystery to solve. Just who was that man? And who was Kotomine? He supposed he might have to find out where the place to give notice of participation was. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like whatever it was that he might find there.

Caster sighed. Perhaps now he could continue on with the original errand that he had decided to accomplish tonight. With that thought Caster continued on.

* * *

Saber felt rather angry with her Master at the moment. He knew where the enemy was stationed and he had decided not to make a move on them. She gazed around the house as she exited through the front gate. If he would not fight, then she would just have to take care of this Servant in the temple herself. She was confident in her abilities to thwart any Servant that might be residing upon the hill.

True, Caster had caught her off guard, but she was confident that her Magic Resistance would be a factor when fighting him and even though Berserker had surprised her with his lucidity and skill, she was confident she could defeat him if their paths crossed again. She needed to have that confidence as she rushed towards the temple. Whichever Servant was residing there, they would probably be dangerous, but they also might not be expecting anyone to come and blatantly attack them.

Her armor shined in the moonlight as she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. She began t rush up them, taking them two at a time. She would utterly destroy whichever Servant was up here for her Master. It didn't matter who it was they would fall before her blade. She had spent years honing her skill and had participated in the War before this. She was prepared for just about anything.

As she rapidly approached the torii gate a soft voice rang out in the night.

"So, you did come."

Saber was startled to a stop as a man seemed to melt out of the shadows beside the gate. The first thing she was drawn to was the headband that he was wearing. Like Berserker and Caster he had the same type of marking on the metal plate. She then moved her eyes down to his face and took in his features. Startling blue met her own aqua as he calmly gazed down at her. His blonde hair was stirred slightly by a gentle breeze that had begun to pick up. He was wearing some sort of blue uniform beneath a white overcoat that was fluttering along with his hair.

She stood slightly transfixed by this person and realized that her back had straightened a little just by being in his presence.

"Itachi-chan is pretty good at figuring out what people are going to do. He predicted your Master might not approve of you coming here, but you would want to strike anyway. I suppose that's why he left me here."

At seeing what was no doubt a puzzled expression on her face he gave a little chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, where are my manners."

He then gave her a half bow, never taking his eyes off her.

"My name is Namikaze Minato, the Assassin of this War."

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Assassin. Hell yes, been building up to this guy for awhile now and I knew pretty much as soon as I started writing his description that all of you were gonna know who he is. So, yeah Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage is the Assassin for this War that I am writing. Let that sink in for a moment. Well, a lot of you guessed him, so a lot of you were right. However, there was only one person who PM'd me and gave me one name that got it correct and I told them. Now I know that Assassin is usually considered the weakest of the classes, but fuck that. This is the guy to beat for this War (other than Gilgamesh, but that won't happen until later). There will also be something fun that I have planned for him down the line, but again won't be until later.**

**Anywho, this chapter is actually a bit shorter than my others, but I think the reveal of Assassin is worth it. Stuff will be happening next chapter with Naruto fighting Lancer, Saber fighting Minato, and Itachi doing…Itachi things. I actually wasn't expecting Itachi to play as big a part as he did in this chapter and his fights just kind of kept popping up. As I was writing his fight with Rider I realized that she is actually kind of a natural enemy to Itachi as he relies heavily on genjutsu cast by Sharingan to fight, but Rider wears that visor thingy so it would be hard to ensnare her. Various people make brief appearances in this chapter, such as Gilgamesh and Shinji and I hoped you were paying attention to Itachi's dialogue as he was dropping some hints about his Master.**

**So then, a lot of you reviewed and were like no, Izanagi isn't possible with Itachi, and I remembered you were right. Itachi knows the theory behind Izanagi, but he can't perform it, so I'll go and mess with that later. I also got like one dude who became fed up with this fic, but meh, can't win them all. For those of you still along for the ride, I thank you. It's kind of awesome to be so popular in this crossover, I'm rapidly climbing the ranks of favs, reviews, and follows and it is cool as shit. Anytime I think my limit is reached you guys just keep on adding. Well I think that's all I want to say, so let's get down to my usual spiel.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? PM me! I'm still waiting in limbo on that beta so there might still be some typos and grammar stuff. If you're feeling kind leave a review on the way out. As always I don't write this for the reviews, but they help motivate me to write just that bit faster. Right, on to the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_


	7. Second Night (end)

Saber was instantly put on guard as soon as Assassin introduced himself. This was the first time that a Servant had revealed their true name as soon as she came into contact with them and she couldn't figure out why he would do so. However, her code of honor would have her respond in kind and so she opened her mouth and began to say.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

However, before she could complete her introduction she was interrupted by Assassin once more.

"Don't worry about introducing yourself, you can just give your class if it makes you more comfortable, I kind of introduced myself on an impulse."

Saber was taken aback by the man's somewhat sheepish nature in which he stated this as he was rubbing the back of his neck apologetically. Nodding, she decided to take the generous offer that he had given her.

"Very well, I am the Saber of this War. You said that someone else predicted my movements tonight and those of my Master?"

Assassin merely smiled gently as he gazed down at Saber.

"That seems to be a bit of a fishing tactic, but I guess it couldn't hurt to answer. Yes, there was someone who was able to deduce your movements, Saber-chan."

Saber flinched at the nickname that the man had given her. She thought that only Berserker would be brazen enough to call her that. Come to think of it, this man looked startlingly similar to Berserker. The same body type with the same blonde hair and blue eyes, though Assassin's were of a slightly different shade.

Saber cautiously eyed the man trying to determine if he might be related to Berserker in some way.

"It seems you have a question, I can see it in your eyes. Go ahead and ask."

Saber gathered her thoughts for a moment before she decided to try and see what the man would be willing to divulge.

"Do you know who Berserker is?"

The man seemed amused by her query as he nonchalantly crossed his arms and once more leaned against the torii gate.

"You could say that we've met before, after a fashion."

So he did know Berserker in some shape or form, although it seemed he did not want to divulge exactly how the two had met. However, her eyes widened as she took in his stance and his utter calm.

"Are you stalling for time?"

She asked this a bit on the incredulous side. Why would Assassin need to stall for time? However, by the slight frown that then graced his face at her query, she deduced that she was right.

"Ah. I was hoping you wouldn't notice, it's such a nice night out and it seems a shame to spoil it by fighting needlessly."

Saber bristled at this comment.

"Needlessly!? You were summoned as a Servant in the Holy Grail War! We _must_ fight! That is the only way to obtain our wish!"

Assassin merely sighed at Saber's outburst and closed his eyes before he once more pushed himself off the gate.

"It seems that you won't be deterred by anything that I say. I suppose I should have expected as much from the Saber class, but I should warn you…"

Assassin then _moved_.

Saber could barely keep track as it seemed he almost disappeared, his movements becoming a blur and she was barely able to get her blade up in time to block his strike. Her eyes locked with his as they held that position for a moment, his white cloak fluttering down after the movement that he just pulled. He was now holding a knife that was similar to the ones that she had seen Berserker and Caster use, but it was also a bit different as it seemed to have three blades and some sort of runic paper attached to the handle.

"…I'm pretty fast."

* * *

Ilya watched on as the sound of metal crashing against metal echoed throughout the park once more. True her Servant had ignored her order to engage with Archer and she would be having words with him about that later, but she supposed that she would have to be content with Lancer for now.

The two Servants were bathed in moonlight and she could barely catch glimpses of their weapons at the speeds that they were fighting at. She thought that Berserker most likely had the upper hand at the moment, but he seemed frustrated about something.

"What's the matter blondie, can't use your fancy spinning ball of prana at the moment or use that technique that boosts your strength and speed?"

Lancer's taunt made Berserker's eyes narrow and Ilya watched as he got inside Lancer's guard once more by redirecting the attack and then trying to slash at the man's throat. However, Lancer proved to be a wily opponent once again as he flowed with the momentum of his blocked spear and aimed a kick at Berserker's back.

Berserker seemed to sense something was wrong and he dove forward into a roll. As he came up flung one of his kunai at Lancer, but the man merely spun his spear and deflected the attack.

"Come on now! You should be better than this, maybe the last few fights were a fluke?"

Berserker seemed to take a bit of offense at this.

"Oi! It's kinda hard to pull out my best when we're fighting like this, and I don't really wanna use my Noble Phantasm quite yet."

Lancer just shook his head at Berserker's response.

"Ya dumbass, a fight is supposed to be something that you give your all in, with all the tools at your disposal. I suppose I'll just have to force you to use your Noble Phantasm."

Lancer once more got into a loose stance, but paused as he noticed something, it seemed that Berserker had gone oddly still for a moment. Suddenly, Berserker exploded from his side of the battlefield and rapidly closed the distance between him and Lancer. Lancer was able to bring his spear up to block as a vicious punch connected. However, the force of the blow sent him flying backwards. Ilya caught a sight of Berserker's eyes and instead of blue he once more had the amphibian like ones that he had had last night in his fight with Saber.

Lancer readjusted himself and landed gracefully on his feet, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Well, well, well. It seems that I was able to bring out at least one of your little tricks again. So how about we see what makes that technique tick?"

Lancer brandished his spear, but before he could do anything another Berserker appeared behind him and tried to thrust a kunai into his neck. Ilya blinked as she saw Lancer duck and then smash the shaft of his spear into the second Berserker, only for him to disappear in a shroud of smoke.

Then, the original Berserker was there and he was once more holding a glowing ball of prana.

"You wanted another taste! Well, here it is, Rasengan!"

Berserker thrust his attack forward, but it seemed that Lancer was prepared for the attack this time as he dodge the prana ball and grabbed Berserker's wrist. Lancer then grinned maniacally.

"Hot damn, I knew you would come to me if I just waited it out!"

Lancer then aimed a thrust at Berserker's exposed chest and to her surprise he connected. Berserker's eyes widened a bit as he took in the spear that had impaled him, but then he disappeared in another plume of smoke. That one was also a copy?

Ilya glanced around trying to pinpoint where her Servant had gone to, when she began to hear a screeching that seemed to be increasingly growing louder. Lancer must have heard it as well because he whirled around, only to stop in shock.

Ilya followed his gaze and felt her mouth drop open at the sight that she saw. Berserker was standing a little ways away with an expression of grim determination on his face. His right arm was raised and he had a clone on each side of him apparently perfecting whatever technique he was preparing. It seemed to be another form of his ball of energy, only this one had spinning wind blades incorporated into it.

"Sorry Lancer, but this is game over. I don't really want another rematch with you."

Whatever kind of attack Berserker was preparing was consuming a massive amount of prana and was exorbitantly loud. Lancer recovered first.

"God damn it, I don't think I could take a hit from that and keep on going."

Berserker didn't give Lancer any time to consider his options as he _threw _the monstrosity that he had been preparing. Ilya felt herself openly gaping at her Servant as she watched the attack sail through the air towards Lancer. However, midway through its flight, it seemed that Lancer had thrown his spear to intercept the attack. Ilya watched as Berserker's eyes widened and then he was in front of her. She was confused as they were suddenly moving and then an explosion lit up the night as Lancer's spear and Berserker's attack connected.

Ilya felt the shockwave of the two techniques thump into her and both she and Berserker were sent tumbling away. It took a moment, but the explosion finally ended, leaving a smoky crater in its wake.

Ilya turned her gaze to Berserker and vaguely realized in the back of her mind that her ears were ringing. Berserker was panting, obviously tired from the effort that the technique had taken and his amphibian like eyes were once more sky blue.

"God damn, that sure wasn't a half-assed attack."

Ilya's eyes widened as Lancer stumbled forward into their line of sight. Despite the fact that he was covered in blood from various wounds, he still sported a manic grin on his face. He was also panting as heavily as Berserker was.

"To force me to use the other aspect of Gáe Bolg, and as a makeshift defense, you really are no joke. Looks like we might have to cut this short for tonight, even though it wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be because of havin' to use it on the fly, my Master is still bitchin' about how much prana I just had to use, I don't feel like forcing him to use a Command Spell on me, so I guess we'll call this one a draw. Looking forward to next time, Blondie."

Lancer nodded his goodbye and then astralized so that Ilya and Berserker were left alone. Ilya then gazed up at Berserker.

"What was that?"

Her voice was fairly quiet, but Berserker still grimaced a bit at her tone. She sounded somewhat dazed from the events that had just transpired.

"Sorry, Ilya-hime, but I wanted to put him down for good, and that was the best way I could think of doing it. Basically the attack just now was the completed form of the Rasengan, which you've already seen me use."

Ilya nodded as she accepted Berserker's answer.

"Was that a Noble Phantasm?"

Berserker only nodded.

"It's an aspect of one of my Noble Phantasms, I didn't think anyone could block that attack like that Lancer guy did. I don't want to face something like that if that wasn't even at full power."

Berserker then took in Ilya's state before taking in his own as well. He sighed as they climbed to their feet.

"I think we might want to go back home for the time being, I didn't think I would have to use an attack like that tonight and I need some time to recover. If someone like Itachi comes along right now, I don't know how good I'll be in a fight."

Ilya wanted to nod her consent to her Servant, but took in the state of the park and sighed.

"Much as I want to get out of here, I think we need to clean up the mess that we made, otherwise the War might be dragged into the open."

Berserker took the time to look around the park as well and had a suitably sheepish look on his face.

"Er, sorry about that, Ilya-hime. Do you think anybody heard our fight?"

Ilya merely shook her head in the negative before answering.

"I highly doubt it, I set up a bounded field before you two began fighting that encourages people to not investigate this area."

Ilya watched on in amusement as Berserker sighed at her statement.

"Well, at least there's that."

Ilya nodded, but then began to focus on the cleanup process. She sighed as she began to get to work on fixing the crater that the two Servant's had made. It seemed it might be a bit troublesome to be a Master in this War if these were the results that she could expect. Last night had been fairly tame in comparison.

* * *

Saber was trying her damndest to get a hit on Assassin, but the problem was that the man was just too damn _fast_. Every time she thought she had a bead on him, he somehow managed to slip away from her attack and then counter it flawlessly. It was beginning to get a bit annoying.

She grunted as she deflected another one of his strange knives that he seemed to be tossing at her, only for it to be replaced by another one. He once more rushed in close and the two traded a few blows once more. The sound of the metal echoed throughout the entrance to the temple and it was all Saber could do to stop him from piercing her with one of his knives.

She tilted her head in time to dodge _another_ blade and raised her own sword to parry an attack from Assassin only to have to shift her sword downward to block a knife that had appeared in his free hand.

Grunting, she pushed with all her might and sent Assassin skidding back. However, far from looking as if he was going to be forced on the defensive, it seemed that Assassin was content to be pushed back. He then let loose a chuckle.

"I've gotta hand it to you, your skill with a sword is superb."

Saber stiffened at Assassin's comment, but tried to play it off.

"Oh? And how do you know I have a sword? It could be an axe, or some kind of long dagger."

Assassin shook his head as if exasperated by her answer.

"Come now, your movements suggest that you have a sword, I've been carefully gauging your reaction time, letting you get into a false sense of security. I think it's about time we wrapped this up. After all we don't want our silent observer to be let down now would we?"

Saber was puzzled at that statement, but she shrugged it off for now. There might be someone's familiar laying within the ground around the temple or some other explanation for Assassin's cryptic comment. However, before she could really start to wonder about it Assassin continued.

"Sorry to say, but this is the end, you've fallen for my trap. Those kunai I've been throwing at you aren't exactly normal."

Assassin then flung another kunai at Saber and Saber was forced to deflect it once more, but she suddenly lost track of Assassin. Eyes widening she twirled around and blocked Assassin's attack at her blind spot. Only years of battles that had honed her instincts had stopped that blow from connecting.

She then watched on in mounting horror as Assassin disappeared in a flash of yellow. She whirled around once more, but wasn't quick enough and received a kick to her chin that lifted her off her feet. However, Assassin wasn't done as she glimpsed another flash of yellow and Assassin appeared above her. His body coiled like a spring before he lashed out with a spinning kick that sent her spiraling to the ground.

Saber hit the ground hard and rolled out of the way as another of his kunai embedded itself into the place where she had just been seconds ago. Assassin then appeared beside it in another flash of yellow. Saber panted as she tried to catch her breath. This guy was insane. It took all her focus just to be able to even somewhat keep up with him and it still wasn't enough. She had never thought that she would ever face anyone that frightened her more than Gilgamesh, but this Assassin was rapidly climbing the ranks.

She also realized, with mounting horror, that he had spread the kunai that was the catalyst for the technique all around their field of battle. She was well and truly boxed in and she had no idea how she was going to get out of this predicament. He was fast enough that she could barely block his attacks without his flashing technique, with it he seemed like he might be unbeatable.

"It seems that you've begun to realize that you're a bit out of your league at the moment."

Saber was feeling trapped and she realized that even if she did decide to use her Noble Phantasm, Assassin had her surrounded and could kill her before she could unleash it upon him. However, before the two could continue a voice echoed through the night.

"Saber!"

Saber paled as she realized that Shirou had followed her, but hadn't been as fast as her and had only now arrived at the temple. Assassin watched on with something like amusement in his eyes as her Master stumbled up the steps and caught sight of the two Servants. He was slightly winded from running up those stairs, but when he caught sight of Saber, he gave her an imploring look.

"Saber! I found you!"

Saber was about to answer, when Assassin was suddenly by Shirou's side, appearing in a yellow flash of light. Saber reacted as quickly as she could and gave a battle cry, but Assassin then flashed by her side and smashed something into her midriff area. She then went flying into a tree in a rather undignified way and vaguely heard Shirou's scared shout of "Saber!"

Saber shakily got to her feet and was met with a frown as Assassin gazed back at her.

"Well, it seems Rasengan doesn't really do much to your armor, I suppose I'll have to file that away for another day."

Saber grunted as she leaned on the tree for support, her sword grasped in her hand, if he was going to cut her down, she would stand defiant to the end.

Assassin then surprised her as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well I suppose that's enough for one night, I don't want to accidentally kill the kid after all."

Saber was shocked by these words. He didn't want to kill her Master? Before she knew it she was vocalizing her protest.

"How can you say that, you were summoned as Servant Assassin! Your best tool is to kill the Masters from the shadows!"

Assassin smiled as he snapped a finger and the kunai that had littered their impromptu battle field disappeared in another flash of yellow.

"Even if I am Assassin, I've still got some moral codes that I don't feel like breaking, killing someone who is essentially a civilian to me is something that I'd rather not do unless absolutely necessary, and I don't think it's quite come to that point just yet."

Assassin then turned his gaze to Shirou. He placed a hand to his chin as he took in her Master.

"You've got a good look in your eyes kid, I'll leave it there for tonight, we can get back to trying to kill each other some other time. Later."

His final piece said, Assassin once more disappeared in a flash of yellow. Saber felt herself marginally relax after a moment. It seemed that he really was gone this time. Sighing, she then turned to her foolish Master.

"I think we should have words Master."

Shirou visibly gulped as he was on the receiving end of Saber's stern stare.

"Oh yes, we should have words indeed."

* * *

Rin currently felt like banging her head against some sort of hard surface somewhere. It was night and not only did she not know where Emiya had run off to, her own Servant had apparently decided to take an unsanctioned vacation day as well. Was she the only one taking this War seriously? There were too many crazy factors that just kept popping up. A lucid Berserker, a Caster that could cast illusions strong enough to ensnare the Saber class, an Archer that used swords. What would be next? An Assassin that could teleport anywhere in the city? She snorted, at that stray thought. For now she would have to consolidate her allies and figure out what the hell they were going to do.

She sighed as she felt a growing headache as she stood outside Emiya's place. She had thought she had told him to be here when night fell so that they could plan, but he wasn't there when she had arrived and her Servant had decided to take her order to scout out the city as an excuse to go gallivanting around it without her.

Just as she was beginning to feel the edges of her patience reached she heard footsteps approaching. Feeling relief wash over her she turned to berate whoever it was that was walking towards her, be it Shirou or Archer, when her face paled as she caught sight of the person making their way steadily up the street. The distinct black cloak with red clouds was enough of a giveaway, but the red irises that gleamed in the moonlight didn't do anything to help her fear. It seemed that Caster had found her when she was rather vulnerable.

He paused as he made his way up the street and glanced over at her. At the last second she remembered not to make eye contact and averted her gaze, not wanting to be caught in an illusion.

"You are that Master from last night."

Caster's soft monotonous voice cut through the night and Rin did her best to stop an involuntary flinch. She wouldn't show weakness in front of this guy. Still not looking at him she decided to answer.

"Yes I am. What of it?"

Her haughtiness may have seemed a bit forced, but Caster made no comment on it. She chanced a glance at him and was startled to see that he was gazing at the moon.

"It would do well not to take everything at face value in this War. Berserker and I are proof enough that something may be wrong. Other than that I wish you luck in your endeavors."

Rin felt herself gaping at the man as he walked right past her, completely ignoring a helpless Master, but before she could do anything to try and cast a spell at his retreating back, he disappeared in a flock of crows.

Well, that was a random encounter. Why didn't he attack her?

"Tohsaka!"

Rin turned at the sound of her name and came face to face with Shirou and Saber. Finally someone she could vent on.

"Where the hell were you!? I told you to wait for me and that I would be here by nightfall! I come here and you and Saber are both off somewhere!"

Rin was going to continue her rant, but stopped short as she caught sight of Saber and Shirou's faces. They looked as though they had just had a narrow brush with death. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she asked the inevitable question.

"What happened?"

Shirou glanced at Saber, but the Servant of the sword remained as stoic as ever. Shirou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he began to explain.

"You're not going to like this."

Shirou then proceeded to explain what his encounter with Assassin was like with Saber adding in additional details every once in a while. That urge to bang her head against a wall? It was back in full force.

"So you're telling me that the Assassin of this war can teleport to places as long as he has some sort of tagged kunai set up?"

Shirou and Saber shared a glance at her utterly calm tone, but nodded their consent.

Rin smiled and felt a little bit of satisfaction as Shirou shivered at her expression.

"I think it's time we strategize on how to defeat our opponents."

* * *

Caster was once more alone with his thoughts, the encounter with the Master from the other night had not been on his agenda, but neither had the other encounters that he had had on this night. It seemed that he was just destined to run into people on his way to his destination. Finally he came upon the house that he had originally set out to find.

However, before he made his way over to the house he stopped as he got the distinct impression that he was being watched.

"I'd appreciate it if you came out now."

From the shadows a low chuckle was heard before a slightly gravelly voice answered Caster.

"Oh? So you were able to sense me? Well I suppose that's what happens when I try to hide from a Heroic Spirit."

From the shadows emerged an old man that set Caster on edge. He was a wrinkly thin with a bald head and the sclera of his eyes were black as night. He was wearing robes that billowed over his frail frame and the only thing that appeared to keep him from falling over was an old wooden walking stick that he was leaning on.

Caster observed the man for a moment, before he dipped his chin in a nodded greeting.

"You are Makiri Zolgen I presume?"

The man smiled as if Caster had just told some sort of inside joke.

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time, but you'd be wrong, my name is Matou Zouken."

Caster narrowed his eyes at this.

"It seems that you are trying to accomplish something not related to what's going on at the moment."

Zouken merely laughed at Caster's accusation, a sound that made the hairs on the back of Caster's neck stand on end. He was then cut off by a series of hacking coughs.

"It doesn't matter what I'm up to, sadly the only two who could take part in this War are unfit to be a part of it. One is emotionally weak and the other is the same magically. I suggest you not come here again. I still have some tricks for Heroic Spirits such as yourself."

Caster remained silent at Zouken's provocation, but then closed his eyes as if he had come to a realization.

"I see. Then I suppose I will get no answers from you for now. You aren't even really here."

Zouken once more laughed at Caster's accusation.

"Good guess boy. I look forward to what you'll bring to this War."

With that final statement Zouken walked back into the shadows, leaving Caster to his thoughts. He had learned a few things despite what he had told the old man. It seemed that this War would become more complicated than he wanted it to be. For now he would retreat back to the temple and make a plan with Assassin.

* * *

Archer stood atop the highest tower once more, gazing out over the city. The lights from the various businesses and residence lit up one side, while the other was quiet and calm.

He had followed Saber and watched her encounter with Assassin, who was once again a different person, and a rather terrifying one at that. This Assassin was also able to go toe to toe with Saber, but unlike Sasaki Kojiro in his War, this Assassin utterly dominated the fight. He would have to work in conjunction with Saber to even land a hit on the Servant and even then he wasn't sure of their ability to win.

He sighed as he crossed his arms. The Servants that had been summoned that he had no knowledge of just weren't fair. They had some way of completely destroying the rules of the War and subverted all of his meticulous plans that would have released him from the will of the world. Those plans were now out the window.

He supposed he should be getting back to Rin to make sure she hadn't done anything foolish while he had been gone. His eyes were drawn to a lone figure making their way steadily toward the temple. It seemed that Caster was once more alone and he was in the perfect sniping position.

Without a second thought Archer traced his preferred bow and Hrunting followed soon after. He then formed Hrunting into a think drill like arrow and nocked it aiming. He then went through the motions of his archery.

Taking a deep breath Archer aimed the arrow and envisioned its path. He would hit his target, especially with this particular arrow. He then pumped Hrunting full of prana, overloading it so that it became something more than a Noble Phantasm, it became Broken.

As he released his breath, he released the arrow as well. He watched in satisfaction as the arrow flew true, reaching speeds that no one could react to, a red streak in the sky. However, his eyes widened as Caster glanced at his flying projectile, but it didn't matter, Hrunting would hit.

An explosion tore through the night as his arrow hit home and Archer felt a state of accomplishment. That was one Servant out of the way. However, before he could leave the smoke from his attack cleared and he felt his jaw drop.

Caster was unharmed and was surrounded by a flaming _something_ that vaguely resembled a shield. It was gone as quickly as it appeared and Archer grimaced. That was his best shot at catching Caster unawares and taking him out. Sighing to himself, Archer turned and began to retreat back towards Rin. This War just wasn't going his way.

* * *

Caster felt his muscles relax as he felt that whoever was watching him had left the area. He grimaced as Susanoo deactivated around him. Even just using that much took a toll on his body, he would have to spend the rest of the night recuperating, meaning that he was done for the night. He didn't want to fight any of these Heroic Spirits without being at his best, just in case.

Caster once more began his trek to the temple. Archer had come too close to catching him by surprise. He had been forced to reveal a trump card earlier than he had expected. True it was only a partial of the true ability, but Archer now knew that he had a shield that could withstand significant force. What a crafty foe, he might become a problem later on, but for now Caster didn't know where Archer had run off to.

He sighed, hopefully Assassin and he could figure out their course of action by the end of the day tomorrow. Perhaps it was time to start becoming more active in this War? At the very least they may need to deal with Archer if he could shoot things like that at them.

* * *

Ilya and Berserker were tiredly making their way back towards Einzbern castle. It had taken them a little while to clean up from the encounter with Lancer and they both were beginning to feel the stress form the battle. It seemed that they had had enough adventure for the time being.

Berserker had recovered some of the prana he had lost from the battles he had engaged in tonight. True there was no clear winner in either of them, but he had given some pretty good damage and they had interrupted whatever it was that Rider was setting up at the school, so her and her Master's plans were probably delayed.

"Berserker, we're going to have to have a talk about following orders."

Berserker glanced at his tiny Master as she stated this. It seemed she wasn't as forgiving as he thought she was when it came to his refusal to fight Archer.

"Sorry, Ilya-hime, but I just couldn't bring myself to fight that guy for the time being. He's harmless for the moment."

Ilya sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It doesn't matter. He will be a threat eventually and we don't even know what kind of abilities he has other than the fact that he can project some kind of swords that he likes to fight with. That can't be his real ability, his very class name suggests otherwise."

Berserker gave Ilya a dry look as he pointed to himself.

"Hello? Lucid Berserker right here, I think the Grail might be messing with you Masters. I mean I'm not entirely sure how Itachi and I got summoned in the first place."

Ilya pointed at him as if he had just said something that she wanted to expound on.

"That's exactly right, if what you told me earlier today is true, your legend might predate the oldest known written story! It makes no sense! How the hell did I summon you when I was aiming for Heracles!? And how the hell did whoever summoned Caster summon him!?"

Berserker could only shrug at his Master's outburst. He had no idea either, but he suspected that Itachi might be trying to figure out what was going on. It was the only reason that Berserker could think of that Itachi left them alive last night.

"Whatever is happening we'll find out in the morning. For now, let's get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day and all that jazz, so you can finish scolding me then, when we're safe behind closed doors and not in enemy territory."

Ilya rolled her eyes at her Servant, but her silence was all the consent that Berserker needed to keep on going. They would arrive back at the Einzbern castle soon and their night would come to an end.

* * *

Assassin was once more leaning on the torii gate as Caster walked back. He cracked an eye open and took in Caster's rather disheveled appearance.

"Rough night, Itachi-chan?"

Caster merely nodded in acknowledgement. Assassin took this as the queue to continue.

"Well, I suppose that a Servant got the drop on you?"

Caster sighed before he responded.

"I think I may have met every Servant in this War tonight except for Saber. It has been rather interesting Yondaime-sama."

Assassin made a noise of agreement that sounded slightly sympathetic.

"I suppose you'll need to rest up then. Has anyone figured it out yet?"

Caster shook his head slightly in response to Assassin's query.

"As far as I can tell, no one has. It is the safest way to conduct this War, and they were rather…distasteful."

Assassin nodded before folding his arms and closing his eyes as he leaned against the gate once more.

"And did you place the seal where I told you to put it?"

Caster's eyes finally deactivated and midnight black gazed at Assassin.

"Of course Yondaime-sama, mission accomplished."

Assassin smiled at that.

"Well now, rest for now Itachi-chan, you've earned it."

Caster gave a slight bow before continuing on into the temple. Assassin's eyes opened once more as a slight breeze blew by him ruffling his hair and cloak. He stared at the moon for a moment, before giving a soft smile.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Naruto."

* * *

The church was quiet as Kotomine strolled through the various pews. He had sent Lancer out for reconnaissance once more and the bastard had gotten into a fight with that blonde Servant again. He had even had the gall to consume a massive amount of prana. Gilgamesh had also decided to take a stroll, so he was alone at the moment.

However, it seemed it wouldn't be that way for long. He sensed someone emerging from the shadows and Black Keys immediately fell between his knuckles as he caught sight of the visitor. Apparently he was going to have a rather annoying night.

"I must say, you have a fairly nice setup, isn't that right, False Priest?"

Kotomine let his distaste for the visitor show through.

"What exactly are you doing here and why shouldn't I strike you down right now?"

Matou Zouken merely laughed at Kotomine's threat.

"You can try, boy, but I think I might have some information you would want regarding some of the Servant's of this War."

Kotomine thought about the pros and cons of listening to Zouken, but in the end decided to nod his consent.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter down! Damn feeling good pumping this fic out, and I gotta say I couldn't stop laughing at some of the reviews that you guys gave about the reveal of Minato. I'm glad I was able to pull that reveal off and that there was an overwhelmingly positive response to it. On the flip side, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Have Servants using some of their abilities, got some stuff I'm setting up with Minato and Itachi and Zouken and Kotomine, fun stuff. Anyway, here ends the Second Night. **

**Like I said, at the moment Minato is the man to beat, but don't expect too much from him as of now. He'll be coming into play more as the story goes one and I can't wait until Naruto and him meet. When I started this fic their fight was one of the things that was stuck in my head, and I will try and make it as epic as possible for when we get there. So, yeah that's a tease, cause damn is that far down the line, but the way I've been pumping chapters out it might not be as far down as I think. Anyway, hoped you liked the fights in this chapter, hoped you liked some of the mysteries that are being set up, and hoped you just liked this story in general. Will everyone always like this fic, no, but for those of you who do, I greatly appreciate it. Guess I'll now segue into my gushing of reviews and stuff.**

**Well, shit. Did I ever expect that I would crack 300 reviews when I posted this fic? No, no I did not. Did I expect for me to rapidly move up the ranks in this crossover section, being like at least fourth in reviews, favs, and follows? Nope. When I started this fic I wrote it for a couple reasons, I wanted to try my hand at this crossover and see where it went from there. Apparently I created a monster, but it's one I can't help but love and I love that you guys are making this as popular as it is. Seriously thanks for that, because it's so popular I pump these chaps out at the rate I'm going and I just can't seem to stop. As long as even one person continues to read this little fic of mine I'll try my damndest to continue it, and seeing as I'm closing in on 600 favs and am well over 500 follows, I think that's covered. What a crazy ride so far, more to come soon. Probably a Day Chapter next chap, but there will be stuff in it, stuff that will be important down the line. For now I think I'll leave you with my usual spiel.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? PM me! It seems that something happened to that potential beta so I'm on the market once more. If you see any typos or grammar things it's cause it's unbetaed. So if you're interested in doing that, PM me! If you're feeling kind, leave a review. Last chapter blew me away with the reviews it received and I just kept thinking, I can't leave you guys hanging and so this chapter came to be. I think that's all so onto the Disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_

**P.S. Some of you requested a stat sheet for Minato, but I don't have that quite ready yet, I'll probably wait until next chapter.**

**P.S.S. I just saw the new Naruto movie recently, and I was tripping because Sakura's parents were in it. It was weird. Peace out.**


	8. Second Day

_Ilya once more watched on as her Servant did battle. She was in a forest this time and he was talking to something that made Ilya's hair stand on edge. The killing intent permeating the forest was suffocating as she looked on and saw him talking to a monstrous something._

_Its bottom half vaguely resembled a human's, but the top half was like nothing Ilya had ever seen before. It looked almost as though it was a tanuki that her father had told her of made of sand. The demented gleam in its eyes didn't stop the shiver that fell down her back._

_Her Servant was once again a young boy and he was glaring defiantly at the other thing, trying to make it see reason. She could catch snippets of the conversation this time._

"_-chan!"_

_The monstrous tanuki merely laughed maniacally at her Servant's demand._

"_Come..make…feel...alive!"_

_The thing's piece said it blasted toward her Servant who brought his hands up to form a hand sign that she was beginning to realize meant that he was about to make copies of himself._

_There's was an explosion of smoke and Ilya nearly fell out of the tree that she belatedly realized she was standing on. There had to be hundreds of copies of her Servant inside the forest!_

_She then watched on as her Servant proceeded to dismantle the monstrous tanuki, eventually getting a hit that made her think that he was either an idiot or a genius, perhaps a bit of both. He had taken some sort of explosive and shoved it onto the tanuki's tailbone._

_However, it seemed that the half tanuki wasn't done yet. Ilya watched on in horror as more and more sand collected onto the monster and he grew bigger and bigger. Eventually he was the size of a tall building, towering over the trees._

_She thought her Servant might be done for, but he surprised her as in a gigantic explosion of smoke a toad that rivaled the tanuki in size appeared. The toad was reddish brown in color and had a tobacco pipe dangling from its lips. _

_Ilya then observed one of the most insane battles that she had ever witnessed, and she had been hanging out with Heroic Spirits for the past few days._

_The ground shook as the tanuki and the toad did battle before the toad was obscured in another giant cloud of smoke and in its place stood a giant fox. Ilya could only gape as the fox then grabbed onto the tanuki and she thought she could see a small figure flit from the fox to the tanuki's head._

_For a moment nothing happened and then the tanuki cracked and shattered before the fox turned back into a toad. Ilya stared on dumbfounded at the fight of what were surely divine beasts as the toad disappeared in its own puff of smoke leaving behind its giant tanto._

_Ilya made her way to where she had seen two small figures fall and saw her Servant beseeching a red haired boy. However, before she could make out what they were saying she…_

* * *

…woke up.

Ilya blinked as she took in the light filtering from her window, another dream from the dream cycle? Apparently her Servant was partaking in grand battles even before she had summoned him. She sighed as she pressed a hand to her face. These dreams were interesting, but at the moment she just couldn't figure out the significance of them.

Yawning, she decided that she had been in bed for long enough and sat up, stretching as she did so. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she then called for her Servant.

"Berserker."

Although she had said it in a fairly soft tone, Berserker immediately appeared in the light of materialization by her side, already in a half bowed position.

Ilya regarded her Servant with fairly cool eyes as she tried to decide the best course of action for his disobedience to her last night.

"I gave an order I expected to have been followed last night, why didn't you do so?"

Berserker grimaced at this question before he sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, straightening as he did so.

"Damn, I had hoped you had slept that particular memory off."

Ilya stayed silent at that, merely regarding her Servant and waiting for his explanation. She watched on as Berserker sighed in what she thought was an apologetic way.

"Honestly? I just didn't want to fight that guy when you ordered me to. Even though we're Servants on opposing sides of the Holy Grail War, I just can't bring myself to want to fight him the way you would want me to, at least not at the moment."

Ilya narrowed her eyes at her Servant's statement.

"Oh? Then why were you so eager to fight Lancer?"

Berserker rubbed the back of his neck in a bit of sheepishness at that question.

"Well, truth be told, I actually kind of like him as well, but in a weird we want to kill each other, but if he invited me out for drinks I'd probably take him up on the offer, kind of way."

Ilya blinked at that and gave her Servant a puzzled look.

"So you're saying that even if someone is trying to kill you, you can turn around and be their friend right away?"

Berserker gave a soft chuckle at that.

"Some of my greatest friends had originally been my enemies, some eventually believed in me enough to give their life for me."

Berserker's expression morphed into a wistful one as he thought of those friends. Ilya decided to use a bit of the knowledge that she had gained from the dream cycle to test the waters.

"Even the red head that you fought as a child?"

Berserker seemed startled by her question, but then one of his genuine smiles shone through once more, lighting up his face.

"So you saw my first encounter with Gaara this time, huh?"

Ilya merely crossed her arms and refused to answer her Servant, waiting for his answer. Berserker then nodded his acknowledgement to Ilya's query.

"Gaara became one of my closest friends."

Ilya was a bit puzzled by this, the fight that she had seen clearly depicted the two trying to kill each other. However, before she could voice her thoughts Berserker was continuing on with his explanation.

"I also held a great respect for the person that you saw me fight against in your last dream. I built an entire lifestyle on the lessons he taught me."

Ilya felt a bit curious at the prospect of learning what her Servant had learned and decided to voice her thoughts.

"And what exactly did you learn?"

Berserker kept on smiling at her question before he responded.

"True strength comes from finding precious people to protect. It's served me well for all my life."

Ilya felt a bit lost at that. She had had precious people in her life at one point, but they were ripped away from her at a fairly early age. The previous Grail War had seen to that. She closed her eyes in contemplation of her Servant's words, but he continued on speaking.

"You're rapidly becoming one of my precious people as well, Ilya-hime."

Her eyes flew open at that and she looked incredulously at her Servant. Apparently he was able to translate her expression so he let out a low chuckle.

"Don't be too surprised, we became partners for this War, and you remind me a little of myself when I was younger. Filled with hate. Hate at the circumstances surrounding your upbringing, hate at the way you were treated, hate at feeling so alone in the world."

Ilya felt herself cringe as her Servant explained his reasoning. She was full of hate. Even that talk yesterday was not enough to smother that hatred that she had kept burning for all those years. She knew that she had felt perhaps a small change in her thought process, but it wasn't enough to let her ease her hatred.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"Be that as it may, you deliberately disobeyed me last night. I'd prefer it if you didn't do that again."

Berserker leveled Ilya with a stare that made her feel as if his blue eyes were gazing into her soul.

"Even if I am a Servant who is bound to your will, I'm still a being capable of cognitive thought. I'm summoned under the Berserker class and that is a blessing in and of itself, but we are more partners than Master and Servant. I'll fight for you Ilya-hime, but I'll have input when I feel input is needed."

Ilya felt that she understood where her Servant was coming from, but she also understood that she had something to supersede any resistance her might have with the power of her Command Spells, but she wanted to save those for something that might be really important as opposed to her Servant merely deciding to ignore her orders on a whim.

Ilya shook her head to clear any other stray thoughts and hopped out of her bed, stretching languidly as soon as her feet hit the floor. Her Servant had at least performed admirably against Lancer last night. Ilya began mentally going over everything that they had learned about the other Servants so far. They had now had contact in some form or other with every Servant except for Assassin. Ilya frowned at that thought. Caster had alluded to meeting Assassin and with his Presence Concealment he would make for a fairly tricky foe, but she would have to cross that bridge when they came to it. For now she would plan how to counter the Servants that she did know of.

Nodding to herself she glanced at Berserker.

"I think we'll spend today planning. Occupy yourself while I get ready for the day, but try not to leave the grounds of the Einzbern estate."

Berserker nodded once and gave a half bow before he astralized. Ilya sighed as she turned back to the problems that were the other Servants.

* * *

Berserker materialized atop the roof of the Einzbern castle and breathed in the fresh air. His Master was a bit upset with him for disobeying orders, but he thought he had done a fairly decent job of at least placating her for the time being.

Berserker took another deep breath before he plopped down on the roof, crossing his legs in the process. Reaching a center of calm he felt himself enter into Sage Mode. He reveled in the feel of the technique for a minute before trying to figure out something that had been puzzling him since last night.

He knew that he could fire at least two Rasenshurikens before his Sage Mode was used up, so why had he only been able to use one last night?

He searched within himself and he definitely felt that he could use two at the moment, so he had no idea what had triggered his early exit from Sage Mode last night. Berserker frowned as he concentrated, there. At the edge of his senses there was a brief flicker. It was something that felt tainted, a perversion of nature that had no business being there. If he concentrated he realized that it was coming from the direction of the park in which he had fought last night.

Berserker realized that he had been in the heat of battle and had probably missed the strange feeling, but even from this distance he felt as if it was trying to destroy his hold on Nature. It was quite miniscule at his current location, but if he were directly in the park, he was sure that it would be much more prevalent.

Sighing, Berserker let himself fade back to normal. It seemed that there was another place that was also housing something similar to the park as he had felt it at the edge of his senses. He stretched as he stood up and realized that he had spent the last twenty minutes trying to figure out the problem. Now that he had at least somewhat of an answer, he would have to pass on his findings to Ilya-hime, for now he thought it would be best if they did not fight in the park again.

* * *

Matou Zouken was a shrewd man, if he could even be called a man any longer. His shrewdness had helped him create the Heaven's Feel Ritual, and it had helped him live the long, long life that he had lived so far. He had watched as his family slowly declined and became the mess that it was today. The person who was supposed to carry on his legacy had no talent as a magus, and the other that he had adopted into his family had no desire to be one.

It was because of this shrewdness that he had also decided to take a gamble and go to that damnable False Priest who was "moderating" the current ritual. Zouken almost snorted as he walked down a hallway in his mansion at that thought. That man was dangerous and Zouken had no doubt that as soon as he had outlived his usefulness that False Priest would try to find some way to stab him in the back. Granted Zouken's thought process was fairly similar, but he hadn't survived this long by being caught off guard from those who he deemed dangerous.

The clack of his cane reverberated off the hallways as he steadily made his way towards his study, as he did so his foolish embarrassment of a grandson made his appearance, looking quite frustrated.

"I thought you said that book would help me win this stupid War!"

Zouken blinked at the outburst from the boy, before his eyes narrowed dangerously; causing Shinji to balk as he realized the tone and words he had just addressed his grandfather in.

"It seems you are too weak to participate in this War after all, perhaps I should force Sakura to become Rider's Master like I had originally intended."

Shinji scowled at Zouken's words, but made no other comment. Zouken had decided that he had had enough of the boy for one day.

"You have a Heroic Spirit at your beck and call, and you can't even divert enough attention for her to set up her Noble Phantasm. I'd advise you figure out what you plan to do to overcome this obstacle, rather than bemoan your station to me. I've little time for your type of theatrics."

Shinji's scowl deepened at that, but he still made no move to do anything else. Zuken nodded, satisfied that he had at least somewhat cowed his grandson.

"Remember who it was that gave you that book, Shinji. I can just as easily take it back."

With those parting words Zouken once more continued his walk toward his study. Once he arrived there he made sure to lock the door and with a tap of his cane set up a temporary bounded field.

"I think it's safe for you to materialize for now."

Zouken's words were met with the flash of materialization, by the end of the flash a disgruntled Lancer had appeared within the old man's study.

"I really don't like being passed around like I'm some kind of collectable item."

Zouken chuckled darkly at Lancer's comment.

"Well, for the time being you're working for me. As of right now I have only one order of business for you, I want you to find out Caster's true identity."

Lancer sighed as he nodded his understanding of the order and astralized once more, just as a knock came on his study door. Zouken smiled, he had already talked to Shinji, so that left his other grandchild. He tapped his cane once more and the bounded field was taken down. He gave a gruff "Come in" and the door opened to reveal Matou Sakura. She was still dressed in her school uniform, her ribbon attached to her purple hair like always.

She approached him warily and gave a small bow.

"I've returned for the night, Grandfather."

Zouken nodded his understanding and walked around his desk to sit down.

"Nice of you to tell me, I saw Shinji around earlier today, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

He took note of her flinch at his grandson's name that she wasn't entirely able to suppress, but her face gave nothing away. Good, he had trained her well.

"If that is all, I think it best if you retire for the day, the coming weeks will no doubt be quite busy."

Sakura nodded and walked out the door once more. Zouken couldn't quite keep the smile that played across his face as she exited. That particular project was coming along nicely. He supposed that her trips to the Emiya household were building up her defensive walls. It would make it all the better when he would utterly break them to achieve his own goals.

* * *

Archer stood atop the tallest building of the city, once more keeping a vigil. What he was keeping a vigil for he wasn't entirely sure, but he would stay vigilant throughout the rest of this War. The day was mild and he took a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the mild weather despite the fact that it was currently winter in the city. Even though he was now a Servant summoned for this War, it was nice to be able to relax for a moment and not be attacked from all sides. That would be coming soon enough.

"Well, this is an interesting place to spend your day."

Archer whirled around at the unknown voice, traced blades already in his hand. However, before he could start a confrontation, the man that had appeared near him held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Woah, relax for a second, I know about the rule that we only really fight at night, and for the time being I'll be honoring that rule."

With a jolt, Archer realized that Assassin had just gotten the drop on him and he wouldn't have been able to do anything to counter. He decided to give the Servant of the Shadows the benefit of the doubt as that had been the perfect time to strike and Assassin had not taken it. He dismissed his blades back into his Reality Marble and straightened from his fighting stance warily.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting to run into you."

Assassin smiled at those words and with a jolt Archer realized how true his statement was. Assassin should be confined to the temple, how the hell was he walking around the city? Apparently Rin's fear of him randomly popping up and killing all the Masters wasn't as laughable as he thought.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to greet someone who was watching their own ally from the shadows last night."

Archer did nothing to give away that he had in fact been observing the battle between Saber and Assassin last night, but Assassin seemed content to continue on his observations.

"You also made the move to strike against Itachi-chan, gotta say he was a bit more beat up than I had anticipated when he got back last night. I had to meet the guy who could do that to him. He's kind of a bit of a scary fellow after all."

Archer made no comment at that, after all Caster had trapped him in an illusion the first time they met. Assassin then looked Archer up and down, before smiling slightly.

"Well, you seem like a pretty interesting guy, so let me give you a bit of advice."

Suddenly Assassin's eyes hardened and the killing intent on the roof seemed to make the air molasses. Even Archer felt his breath taken away by the strength of it and he had encountered some very powerful forces up to this point.

"I'd advise you not to take a surprise shot at him again, he's rather important to the plan I have going on right now, and I need him. Try what you did last night again…"

Assassin trailed off as he instantly appeared behind Archer so that they were standing back to back. Archer's eyes widened, he hadn't even seen the man move.

"You're life is mine, I tagged you with something very special before I revealed myself. Remember this, your fate rests in my hands now."

Archer whirled around only to find that Assassin had gone once more. Shaking his head Archer gazed out over the city once more. What a terrifying man.

* * *

Assassin flashed back to the temple, just in time to see Caster walking out into the sun. He raised a hand in greeting to the man.

"Nice to see you up and about, Itachi-chan. The sun's beginning to go down. Are you going to be okay for tonight?"

Caster nodded as he answered Assassin.

"Of course, Yondaime-sama."

Assassin then turned his attention skyward. The sun marked that it was fairly late afternoon, so they still had a bit of time before they began moving.

"I was going over the report you left me, so Zouken might be a bit of a problem in this?"

Caster answered after a moment of collecting his thoughts.

"The problem is I'm not entirely sure where his actual body is being kept. As of right now we'd only be fighting an incomplete being if we went after him."

Assassin nodded his understanding at this.

"Well then, I suppose that's what you're going to work on tonight. Find out where Zouken keeps his real body. We'll need to know that to really move forward."

Caster nodded his acceptance at those orders and the two fell into a companionable silence. It was Caster that eventually broke that silence.

"Naruto-kun will be looking for you soon, once he knows that you have been summoned, he will undoubtedly want to help with our cause."

Assassin regarded Caster for a moment before speaking.

"Do you want him to join our cause, Itachi-chan? You're fairly fond of him yourself."

Caster seemed to think over Assassin's suggestion for a moment before ultimately shaking his head in the negative.

"I think he'll do more good as he is now. We'll handle it for now."

Assassin nodded his acceptance at Caster's statement.

"He'll eventually find out that I've been summoned and we'll cross that bridge when we get there, for now, focus on Zouken. We need to find his true body."

Caster gave a slight nod at Assassin's order before he glanced at the slowly darkening sky.

"I suppose I'll begin now."

With that statement, Caster began walking at a sedate pace towards the Matou manor once more. Even if Zouken had something set up to alert him to intruders, Assassin was confident in Caster's ability to remain undetected. He folded his arms and began his vigil of the temple once more. Hopefully this night would have something to entertain him like the last one did.

* * *

Berserker walked into the library to find Ilya once more pouring over books. He raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged as he made his way over to her.

"Researching once more, Ilya-hime?"

She jumped a bit at his sudden presence, and glared at him.

"It'd be a lot easier if you just explained a bit about who you were instead of having to rely on dreams and research that tells me nothing."

Berserker nodded along with Ilya's venting.

"I see how that can be a cause of stress."

Ilya rolled her eyes at her Servant's nonchalance.

"I'll forget about that for now, I think it's time we start figuring out strategies to deal with the Servants that we've encountered so far."

Berserker hummed an agreement to her thought process and she continued.

"As of now we've at the very least come into contact with every other Servant but Assassin. I think he might be holed up in that temple."

Berserker sidled into the seat across from his Master studying the text that she had open in front of her.

"_The Epic of Gilgamesh_?"

Ilya gave a grunt of agreement as she placed her head in her hands.

"I've been going over one of the oldest stories known to man, and so far I haven't found anything that sounds as if it could be alluding to you or Caster. How old are you two?"

Berserker grinned as he leaned back in his chair and flipped through the text.

"Hmm, I don't know if there _is_ any written language that houses our legends. Let's just say that when I was alive there was only one language in the world and only one continent."

Ilya felt her jaw drop at that little revelation.

"How is that possible!?"

Berserker merely shrugged in response to Ilya's outburst.

"No idea, the fact that Caster and I are here means that someone probably knew of our legend, although I have no idea who."

Ilya sighed in frustration at that. It seemed she was getting nowhere in the search for her own Servant's legend. Shaking her head she decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"I suppose I'll have to look into that later. As of right now I think the biggest threat in this War is Assassin simply because we haven't encountered them yet and they'll have Presence Concealment."

Berserker thought over his Master's reasoning. At the moment the only other thorn in his side was Lancer. He was fairly confident that he could take on Saber and Archer. Even though Rider had caught him off guard, he was fairly confident in his ability to take her down if push came to shove. However, he grimaced as he thought of Itachi. No matter how he looked at it, Itachi was going to be a problem.

"I think I understand your reasoning, Assassin is an unknown quantity at the moment and he might be a game changer, but I think it might be in our best interests to check out the school once more. Rider had been spending a lot of effort to erect those seals, just because we were able to stop her last night, doesn't mean she'll just stop trying."

Ilya narrowed her eyes at that.

"Hmm, we could possibly spring a trap if she does in fact return to the school. Not to mention I'm fairly certain that was the school that Oniichan and that Oba-san attended, so we might get three for the price of one."

Ilya closed her eyes in contemplation. On the one hand there may be three Servants and Masters appearing within that school. On the other, Assassin was an unknown quantity and he could be quite a troublesome opponent if he wasn't at least identified soon.

Ilya's eyes opened as she came to a decision.

"Even if Assassin is an unknown quantity, three Servants and Masters and one area is too good an opportunity to pass up. We'll be heading back to the school tonight."

Berserker nodded his understanding and gave his customary half bow in response to Ilya's decision.

"As you wish, Ilya-hime."

* * *

Shirou was seriously questioning his decision to go snooping around the school at the moment. The dying light of the sun cast the school in reds and oranges, but it was the sense of him being a mouse that was setting his senses into overdrive and on edge.

He had been discovering strange sigils throughout the school all day with Tohsaka and together they had been slowly but surely deconstructing them. However, Tohsaka had stated that it was a bit too easy. The sigils were coming down as if they were already weakened and both Shirou and Tohsaka had no explanation for why that had occurred.

Unfortunately for them, they had underestimated how long their task had been taking and the sun was quickly setting as they were finishing up dismantling whatever it was that was being set up in the school. That had led to a whole new set of problems.

Shirou had noticed her first and had tackled Tohsaka to the ground, rolling to make sure that they didn't injure themselves. As he had fallen he felt a biting pain in his shoulder and when he had come up from the roll he had realized that a strange nail like dagger had sliced into his shoulder, though he had managed to avoid any serious injury as it hadn't impaled into his shoulder.

He felt himself panting as a sense of vertigo took over his senses and his shoulder began to burn as he realized his wound.

"Damn it. Tohsaka! Get out of here while I distract her!"

Tohsaka opened her mouth to protest, but he hadn't let her and had charged headlong into the opposing Servant. She seemed rather surprised that he had been stupid enough to try a frontal charge and that was the only reason he could think of that he wasn't dead as she had swatted him away into an unused classroom. He felt all of his senses be on edge as he contemplated how to get out of this situation. His contemplations were cut short as the Servant blurred into the classroom and slammed into him once more sending him flying out of the glass. That wasn't good. He had been on the third story when they had encountered the Servant and now he was falling. Summoning every ounce of will he did the only thing that he could think of.

"Come to me Saber!"

He felt a burning as a Command sigil burned off his hand in response to his will and space and time bent, enabling Saber to appear and catch him before they landed lightly on the ground. Saber had a grim countenance as she observed his wounds and frazzled appearance before she looked up to catch sight of the female Servant leaning out the window to witness his fall.

"It seems that you can't be let out of my sight at all. What a troublesome Master."

Saber gently placed him on his feet as he chuckled a bit ruefully.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be attacked quite like that."

Saber glanced at Shirou for a moment before returning her gaze to the other female Servant. The purple haired Servant then hopped out the window and fell three stories to land lightly on her feet.

"I'd have preferred to have taken him out of the competition with that attack."

Saber said nothing as she widened her stance and Shirou saw her grip her hands in the familiar gesture as if she was holding an invisible sword.

"I must admit, I'm feeling rather cross with my Master at the moment. Enemies are everywhere and he did not heed my advice when it is clear that he should have."

Shirou winced at Saber's rather flowery way of saying "I told you so." He supposed he deserved that.

For a moment neither of the Servants moved, each was sizing the other up, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Just when Shirou saw the female Servant tense, a new voice entered the fray.

"Hell yeah, totally called it. What'd I say Ilya-hime, we got two for the price of one!"

Shirou turned his head so fast that he felt another sense of vertigo, a reminder that he was in fact injured at the moment. As he got his senses back under control, he really wished that the voice that he had heard hadn't matched who he was expecting to see.

Standing a little off from Saber and the female Servant's showdown was Ilya and Berserker. Both of them were wearing fairly evil smirks as they took in the situation.

"It seems you were right, Berserker. Now all we need is the Archer and we have another Servant to kill tonight. Tell me, where is the Tohsaka heir?"

Shirou shivered at the promise of blood in Ilya's eyes, but she was patted on the head by her Servant before it could really come to anything.

"Now, now, none of that. We got enough here to entertain us for the time being."

Ilya rolled her eyes at her Servant's antics, but she seemed to calm down a little at his touch.

"I suppose your right, it wouldn't do to be too greedy now would it? Berserker!"

Shirou watched on as Berserker straightened to attention at his Master's commanding voice.

"Go wild!"

Berserker's grin became fairly devilish as he took in the other two Servants.

"With pleasure, Ilya-hime."

* * *

**That seems like a pretty good place to stop. Well, hell yeah, another chapter completed. This was a transition and character builder like I had planned and it was a bit harder to write this for some reason, not entirely sure why. The weird part is that I somewhat enjoyed the Zouken parts the most, but I've always been a villain kinda guy. I'm just weird like that. Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him eventually, but he'll be causing some mayhem before he does. A bit of explanation as to the Rasenshuriken thing from last chapter, if I remember correctly I actually did allude to the corruption of the park when I first had Naruto scout the city in Sage Mode and that was in fact messing with Sage Mode. However, if a Servant fights him outside of the Park or the Church, then he has his fully activated Sage Mode on hand and will dish out some punishment. Hopefully the explanation makes sense, I had planned that from the start as the corruption defies Nature in such a way that it would affect Naruto's Sage mode.**

**In other news, I'm seriously considering starting the Fate/Zero story with Gaara that I had mentioned a little while back, but I'm not entirely sure if I want to as of yet. If I did I would probably be on a rotating schedule with releases in the stories. I would post the first couple chapters of the Zero story, go back to this story and then so on and so forth. I think I'll make a poll, you know what, let's do that. Check out my profile and vote if you would like me to get started on that Fate/Zero story, it will be a simple yes or no and I'll try to set it so that it will close by my next update. Yeah, that sounds like an idea. For those of you that don't give a damn, just ignore that paragraph right there, I'm not stopping this story, but I'm curious to see if there is an interest in the Gaara Fate/Zero story.**

**Well, I suppose it's time to gush over my reviews, favs, and follows. Hell yeah! I'm in the top spot of follows in this crossover! Favs is quickly approaching the number one spot, here's hoping this chapter will give me that extra umph. Reviews are in the 350's and I do a bit of a victory dance for every review I get either good bad or indifferent because it means that you guys **_**care**_**. It's not about the reviews of course, but damn is that an icing on the cake. So yeah think I'm done with this random exposition and will now go on to my usual spiel.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? PM me! No beta still, so if you see any typos that's the reason. If you're feeling kind, leave a review on the way out. If you want to see a Gaara Fate/Zero crossover, check out the poll and vote. Well, I guess that's everything, so onto the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_

**P.S. Yeah, totally don't have Assassin's stats yet, gotta get on that one of these days.  
**


	9. Third Night

Berserker felt himself tensing in anticipation as he eyed the two Servants across from him. He knew that he was in the best position in this little scuffle that they were about to get into because out of the three of them he was the only one that had actually fought the other two. Granted, they probably weren't giving it their all at the time, but still, that was a good advantage to have.

The three Servants stood perfectly still as they regarded each other, the sun was slowly setting and beginning to envelop the school in an entire darkness, rather than the rather vibrant red and goals from dusk. The colors were instead moving towards the purple and burgundy of the early evening. Berserker kept his eye on both his opponents, not willing to let either get the drop on him.

However, their stalemate couldn't last forever and it was Rider that made the first move. With a twist of her wrist the strange nail dagger shot out toward Saber. The Servant of the Sword regarded the weapon coolly as she flawlessly raised her invisible blade and parried the attack. The dagger was sent spinning into the air, but Rider instantly appeared within Saber's guard. Saber's eyes had never left Rider's form and she was able to spin around the upward kick that Rider lashed out with and use the force of her spin to slash at Rider's exposed back.

It was at this point that Berserker took his opening. Rider was able to deflect the blade with her chain, but Saber was exposed and had shown her back to Berserker. In an instant he was behind her and attempting to plunge a kunai into her neck. Unfortunately, it seemed that some force had warned her of the imminent threat and she ducked right before the blade could pierce her exposed neck. Berserker's eyes widened as he felt her foot then connect with his stomach and he was sent flying backwards.

It seemed that Rider wasn't sitting idle in that exchange either and she lashed out with another kick, this time it connected with Saber's chin and sent the Servant of the Sword sprawling before she managed to right herself again. However, Berserker gave her no time to think as he tossed a kunai her way and then rushed forward and engaged rider in combat.

He had learned something from his last encounter with this particular Servant. She enjoyed using her speed and flexibility to get around people's guards, but he had decided that he wouldn't let her get away with that this time. As he approached her he leaned forward to duck under her extended leg as she attempted to kick him. She wanted flexible, let's see how she dealt with this.

He then shot his foot upward and felt the satisfying thump as he connected with her chin. She then was blasted upward by the amount of force he had put into that kick, but he wasn't done yet. He forced himself to move as quickly as he possibly could when not in Sage mode and appeared behind the blindfolded Servant in a blur. He then grasped her in a hold, pinning her arms, right before gravity started to once more take a hold of the two. As he descended he began to spin. They spun faster and faster, until he finally let go at the last second and flipped around to land on his feet.

Rider on the other hand, wasn't as fortunate. She crashed into the ground and sent up an explosion of dust and pebbles as she utterly obliterated the ground that she had hit. Berserker took a moment to admire his handy work, but then he grimaced as he ducked a slash from Saber's invisible blade. He formed a Rasengan as quickly as he could and spun around to deliver the blow into the Servant like last time. Unfortunately for him, she had anticipated this move and had already brought her blade to bear. He was sure the blow jarred her arms greatly, but she was able to block his attack, even if it sent her skidding back.

Berserker gazed at her for a moment, before he then flipped over Rider's nail like dagger which had shot out of the dust. Damn, looked like she was made of some pretty strong stuff. He landed lightly on his feet as the three of them paused for a moment to collect themselves.

"Not bad, Saber-chan. Looks like you can learn some new tricks after all, I wasn't really expecting that kick."

Saber grimaced at his nickname, but she nodded her head in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"It seems to me that we may be overestimating you. Or perhaps underestimating you, that was a brilliant move you used on her."

Saber nodded in Rider's direction, who of the three of them was the only one out of breath. She was also still on a bended knee, clearly still disoriented from the attack that Berserker had used on her. Berserker gave his own nod of acknowledgement at that.

"Thanks, but that wasn't even my move, the real version of the attack was a lot more damaging than the bastardized version that I can pull off."

Saber's eyes widened at that and glanced at Rider's state. Already the purple haired Servant had begun to catch her breath, but she a wound above her eye that had blood flowing down her face.

"That's a bold statement, you were able to cause that much damage and you can't even perform the attack right?"

Berserker chuckled at that.

"Yeah, I learned it from a friend a long time ago, but he's the one who could really use that move, if he had done it, I'm pretty sure we would have had our first casualty in this War."

Rider looked as if she had been following Saber and his conversation, if the look of relief was anything to go by as she gracefully got to her feet.

Berserker considered his two opponents for a moment. He had been taking it entirely too easy on the Servants of this War. They were Heroes reincarnated with a wish that they desperately wanted granted and he had been a fool for not constantly giving it his best. Well, he supposed it was time to step it up.

He created a clone in a burst of smoke. The clone then plopped down on the floor in a meditative position. He would abuse the hell out of Sage Mode from now on, but first he needed to buy time for his clone to gather the natural energy to do so. Fun as it was picking on Saber, he supposed it was time to give Rider a go.

"Well, you can't say it was a bad flight, right Rider-chan?"

Rider stiffened as he threw his knowledge of her class out as well as the informal way he greeted her. It seemed that he still had that inane ability to get under people's skin. It was a bit more fun than he cared to admit.

"It seems that I have been taking you two too lightly."

Berserker didn't like the sound of that, it seemed that Rider was about to stop her opening salvo and get into the real stuff. Well, he was a bit curious as to what other Noble Phantasms he might face. So far he'd only really gone against Lancer's spear and if all Noble Phantasms were that troublesome he would have a problem.

Rider drew herself up to her full height and then yanked her chain so that her dagger knife flew into her waiting palm. Berserker tensed as Rider's fingers curled around the weapon, but he only felt confusion a moment later when Rider turned the blade on herself. He glanced over to Saber and realized that she too was feeling a bit of confusion as to what Rider was up to.

However, it was made apparent what she was doing a moment later as she plunged the blade into her neck. Berserker's eyes widened at the action and he saw Saber tense as a spray of blood spurted from the wound. It then began forming a seal of some sort and Berserker had the sinking suspicion that Rider was about to perform some form of summoning. After all, they hadn't seen why she was classified as Rider quite yet.

Suddenly the seal became an eye, the sight of which actually caused Berserker to pause. The eye was bound by the blood that Rider had sent into the air. Then the eye pulsed and a creature burst forth. Berserker saw a blur of white and then Rider's mount came to a rest before her. Berserker took in the beast that she had called appearance and had the sinking suspicion that he probably should have stopped her from summoning that thing.

* * *

Ilya felt her jaw drop as she saw the Pegasus manifest before Rider. She had been confident in her Servant's victory, but this might have changed the game a little bit. A Pegasus was a Divine Beast, and since Rider was able to call it to her, she was obviously connected to its legend. She knew that there weren't many females that came into contact with the Pegasus, and she had the sneaking suspicion that she now knew the reason behind Rider's blindfold.

Ilya took the time to glance over at Onii-chan and realized that though he was breathing a bit heavily he had mostly recovered from the wound that Rider had inflicted upon him. However, she knew that in this battle of titans that the two of them were next to useless. Ilya studied him for a moment more before turning her attention back to the battle, she may be able to concoct a plan to at least take Rider out of the equation.

* * *

Rin winced as she looked down at the disaster in the schoolyard. Emiya was now down another Command Spell and the Rider of this War had just summoned a freaking _Pegasus_ of all things. Rin was felling fairly outclassed at the moment and way too exposed. She had to get Archer to her now. She looked down at her hand, mentally debating whether or not using another Command Spell would be worth it if she could get her Servant to her immediately.

Almost as soon as she had that thought, she cast it aside. She had no urge to waste one of her most powerful tools in this War just because she was feeling a little out of her league at the moment. Sighing in defeat she decided that for this particular fight she would just be an observer, if Archer could get here before this was over, then she would join in.

* * *

Caster was once more making his way down the street toward Zouken's mansion. He would have to be much more careful with his approach in the future, but he had always excelled at the more black ops types of the Shinobi Arts. However, he sensed that he was not as alone as he would like as he came to a halt in the middle of the street. There standing in his path, was a man in all blue leaning on a contrasting blood red spear. Caster's eyes moved to the spear as his Sharingan activated. He could see the barely constrained prana that was emitting from the spear.

"I see. You must be the Lancer."

Lancer's eyebrows rose at Caster monotonous observation.

"What gave it away? Was it the spear?"

Lancer questioned Caster sarcastically as he brandished his spear a little. Caster's eyes narrowed in thought as he realized that ever since appearing Lancer hadn't made eye contact with him.

"I see, someone told you not to look me in the eye."

Lancer merely smirked at Caster's question as he went back to leaning on his spear.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've been tasked with getting some information on what exactly you're up to. Find out who you are, but the weird thing is, I've got no idea who you're Master is, care to share what happened to them?"

Caster stayed quiet as he observed Lancer. Despite the man's attempt at casualness, he detected tenseness. His eyes could see the barely restrained muscles as Lancer prepared for any attack.

"It seems that I will not be able to get past you without a conflict, how unfortunate."

Lancer grinned as he eased into a stance, still not looking up to lock eyes with Caster.

"Well, if that's the way it's gotta be. I always find I can identify others through a fight better than anything else."

Caster gave a slight incline of his head in acknowledgement to Lancer's observation before he slipped into his own stance, two kunai falling into his hands.

"Then by all means, let's begin."

* * *

Berserker eyed the winged horse warily. This was definitely up there as a Rider's mount. It was probably a Divine Beast. His eyes narrowed in thought as he gazed at the beast. Damn, he was gonna have to use Sage Mode now. With a thought his clone cancelled and he felt himself enter into Sage Mode.

Now that he could actually _feel_ the beast he almost grimaced. That thing was a fountain of prana. It felt almost as if another Servant had been summoned. Whatever this thing was it was strong and Rider's Riding Skill had to be damn good for her to be able to control it.

He gave another glance at Saber and saw that her hands had clenched on her blade. It seemed she definitely recognized the thing. Time to take the initiative then. Before Rider could turn towards her mount, Berserker was rocketing toward her.

Rider grimaced as she narrowly dodged his fist, but Berserker merely grinned. Suddenly Rider was being thrown back by an unseen force. She rolled to her feet, but then Saber was there an overhead slash already in motion. Berserker was about to go help her, but the winged horse smashed into his side, sending him skidding backwards. Damn, that felt like one of the toads had smacked into him. Wait, he had actually somewhat felt that, more so than most of the things that he had been hit with so far.

_What the hell?_

Berserker narrowed his eyes as he considered the beast from across from him. A quick glance in the direction of Rider and Saber confirmed that they were still duking it out, if the sound of metal crashing against metal was anything to go by.

Berserker snapped his attention back to the horse, just in time to see a white blur charging at him. He grit his teeth and planted his feet. The horse crashed into him like a truck and he felt his back foot plant down into the ground. With a strain Berserker lifted the beast of the ground and threw it. He realized his mistake a moment later as it righted itself in the air and shot toward Rider.

Rider kicked Saber in the chest, sending the Servant skidding away before back flipping onto her mount. God damn it, now she was going to be even worse. Before he could make a move, that damn dagger came flying at him again. He sighed as he deflected it with the back of his fist. Then he had a bit of a devious idea, time to see if it would work. Grinning he reached out and grabbed the chain the dagger was attached to.

He thought he would be able to pull Rider back down to Earth, but that mount of hers was strong and fast, so the natural conclusion was that he felt himself lift off. Son of a bitch.

* * *

Saber felt her mouth drop open as Berserker reached out, grabbed the chain, and then subsequently went flying with Rider. Saber growled as she considered her options. Both of those Servants were problems and she needed to take them out as soon as possible, but now Rider had a distinct advantage since she was airborne and Saber was not.

Saber's eyes snapped to the sky as she heard a rush. Unfortunately she also felt a massive influx of prana emitting from Rider, it seemed that she was about to meet Rider's Noble Phantasm. It that was the case then she had no choice. Though it would probably demolish much of the school, the only way she could envision coming out victorious was if she used her own Noble Phantasm in response. She was confident that her own Phantasm would be able to obliterate Rider, and if she was lucky, Berserker as well.

* * *

Caster and Lancer had yet to move from their starting positions. Though both felt the thrum a fight about to take place, they were both unwilling to make the first move. Well, Caster supposed he would have to remedy that.

He flung his kunai at Lancer's throat, but the blue clad Servant easily deflected the blow. However, Caster was already in motion following his discarded kunai and extended his leg into a kick right after Lancer deflected the blade. Lancer grinned as he shifted his spear so that Caster only smashed into the shaft.

Caster used his forward momentum to continue forward and reacquire the thrown kunai as it sailed over Lancer's head. Caster then flipped over Lancer and stabbed at the back of the Servant's neck.

Unfortunately, as soon as Caster had flipped over Lancer's head, the Servant was already in motion. He ducked the blow and lashed out with a back kick. Caster deflected the kick with his forearm, but before he could do anything else Lancer had spun so that he wouldn't be prone to an attack from behind, swinging his spear as he did so. Caster grimaced as he blocked the shaft of the spear, but was unable to stomp himself from skidding back from the force of the blow.

That was an interesting opening salvo. It seemed this man could mix some unarmed combat into his style, despite the fact that he was the Servant of the Lance. This one was a bit of a dangerous opponent. Caster warily eyed the spear. He didn't know exactly what the weapon did yet, but it was obviously Lancer's Noble Phantasm, so it should be regarded with caution. Perhaps he would have to use Amaterasu to finish this Servant, but he didn't want to run the risk of blinding himself if Lancer found some way to slip past his attack.

Lancer's grin had only widened throughout the entire exchange, His demeanor becoming feral as he fought Caster.

"Damn, are you sure you're the Caster class? I didn't think they were supposed to be good at up close and personal combat."

Caster quirked an eyebrow at that, well if Lancer wanted more long ranged attacks, then perhaps it was time to up the ante. He flashed through a series of hand signs and inhaled a deep breath. When he released it an enormous fireball went flying toward Lancer.

Lancer's eyes widened as he saw the fireball approaching him, but he was able to dodge it fairly easily by jumping to the side. Caster was already in motion after firing his attack and appeared right in front of Lancer. The Servant's eyes widened, but he was able to block Caster's attacks and landed a kick that sent Caster skidding back once more.

Caster winced as he straightened. It seemed that he had no choice, he could get the man into an illusion, but it would be easier if he just took care of this problem now. Caster grimaced as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

For a moment he just concentrated, sending his power into his right eye. He felt the prana within him building, begging to be let out.

"Hey now, I can't let you go releasing whatever that is!"

Caster grimaced as he sensed Lancer rushing in front of him. He ducked and let go of his technique. He needed more time to truly utilize Amaterasu. Perhaps he could catch the Servant in a Tsukuyomi. That would have to do; it would be less messy as well. Unfortunately before he could utilize one of his greatest genjutsu, he received a vicious kick to the abdomen that sent him flying. He grimaced as he felt his recently healed injuries from using Susanoo grown in protest.

Caster grit his teeth and forged through the pain. Well, he supposed it was time to retreat from this battle. It seemed as though he wasn't as healed as he had originally thought. With a concentration of prana he dispersed into a flock of crows and left the area.

* * *

Saber inhaled deeply as she calmed her nerves. Now was not the time for anymore doubts. She had chosen her course of action and she would follow it through. Her victory was assured now that she had decided to push forward with her _true_ Noble Phantasm. She would utterly obliterate Rider with this next attack.

She widened her stance as she exhaled, and held her blade above her head. For a moment nothing happened, but then, slowly, her weapon began to reveal itself. The hilt was first and then the crossguard, before the blade itself was revealed in all its glory. Saber felt herself smiling as her true Noble Phantasm was exposed to the world, now it was time to use its ability. She would hold back as much as she could so that she could try to avoid destroying any other parts of the city other than the school.

Saber began to gather prana to her sword. Gentle particles began to gather toward her gold and blue blade, the lettering of the Fae bathed in a golden light. She felt her sword sing to her. She felt the weight that it exuded, of all warriors ends: past, present, and future. She grit her teeth determinedly as she held the Sword of Promised Victory above her head, charging it with prana as the entire schoolyard was bathed in a golden hue, as though fairies had decided to come and see the sword that they had gifted her. She would only have one chance at this, she would make it count.

* * *

Berserker's eyes widened as he caught sight of Saber's blade, revealed at last to the world. He felt something tug at his heart, as though that sword would ring victory to all those who were deemed worthy to wield it. He watched on as light began to emit from the schoolyard, casting it in a golden hue, all of that energy gathering toward Saber's now exposed blade. He was still in Sage Mode so he could _feel_ the prana that thing was emitting. It was ridiculously massive, in fact it might even be a match for his own Rasenshuriken.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to Rider, who was looking down upon Saber with contempt. It seemed that she was quite wary of Saber's attack and for a moment she seemed to hesitate. However, it seemed that that moment quickly came to an end. She nodded to herself, and then a shining gold harness, bridle, and saddle formed onto the winged horse and Rider reined the horse in.

"It doesn't matter what trick you use Saber! No one survives against my attack!"

Berserker then felt a massive flux of prana being pulled toward Rider's person, but he felt that it wasn't nearly enough to stand up to the monstrosity that was Saber's attack. It just wasn't in the same league as Saber's own Noble Phantasm it seemed.

Berserker decided that it was better to cut his losses and let go of the chain that he had been holding onto. He fell onto the roof and rolled, just as he righted himself, he heard Rider shout her Noble Phantasm's name.

"Bellerophon!"

Berserker looked on as Rider became a streak of white rocketing toward Saber, who was still gathering energy for her own attack. It seemed that this conflict would be coming to an end rather soon, Berserker would be taking out whoever was left standing.

* * *

Saber grimaced as she viewed Rider diving toward her at an insane speed, she knew that she needed a little more prana, but this would have to do. Even with this much, she should be able to utterly destroy the enemy Servant, unfortunately it appeared that Berserker had let go of his ride and ended up somewhere that was most likely out of her range.

Saber inhaled deeply, hyper aware of her surroundings, even though Rider was rocketing towards her, it almost seemed as if she was in slow motion to Saber. Rider's rapid descent caused her to wait, she had to wait for the optimal time. Just as it seemed as though Rider would be able to collide with her, Saber made her move.

"EX-"

Saber held all the gathered prana to her for a moment, preparing herself for the blast that was to come.

"CALIBUR!"

With that cry she swung her blade down with all her might and released the gathered prana.

* * *

Berserker felt his jaw drop when he saw Saber slash downward and shout her Noble Phantasm's name. It seemed that the Servant of the Sword was really holding out if she had that particular ace up her sleeve. He watched as Rider's white streak headed straight for the golden force that had erupted from Saber's blade. It would be no contest. For all of Rider's skill, she just wouldn't be able to match the power that was being thrown at her. Hell, he was pretty sure his Rasenshuriken wouldn't be able to match that. If he decided to fight Saber for keeps, he would probably have to resort to using his own locked away Noble Phantasm.

Even though he was watching from a distance, he could admit that the golden light was beautiful, the power from it sang to his warrior soul, promising victory to all who witnessed it and were allies, and defeat for enemies. It seemed that this would be the end of Rider, too bad; he hadn't really gotten to know her quite yet.

However, just before the light of Excalibur reached Rider, something strange happened. Berserker almost did a double take as it seemed as though the attack was just cut off. What the hell? He turned his attention to Rider and realized that she too had been stopped, but unlike the attack from Saber, she was being held in check by something that Berserker was very familiar with. If the ghostly image of a person emerging from the ground with a shield was anything to go by, it looked as though Itachi had decided to join the party.

Curious, he decided that he needed to see what was going on, but before he could move, a massive explosion of energy went off above him. He winced as he looked to the sky and saw that Saber's attack had somehow been redirected to about 200 feet of the sky, lighting up the night as if a sun had just decided to bloom into existence. Before it could really get going it stopped suddenly. Berserker glanced down and realized that Saber must have cancelled the technique.

He glanced in the direction of Itachi and also realized that Susanoo had been cancelled as well, though it looked as though a disgruntled rider was staring down towards the dust that had suddenly appeared in the middle of the schoolyard from both Rider's and Saber's attacks. Well, time to see what was going on, he supposed.

* * *

Saber grimaced as she felt the massive depletion of prana from using her Noble Phantasm. Damn it, she had been careless, someone or something had come in and completely redirected her attack into the sky, pretty much guaranteeing that she had not been able to land a hit on Rider. She tried to squint into the dust to see who Rider's mysterious savior was, but at the moment she could see nothing.

She was considering her options when she heard the light tread of feet coming up beside her. Glancing to her left she saw that Berserker had returned and that he was still in the state where his eyes became toad like. He chuckled as he saw her expression.

"God damn, Saber-chan. That was a hell of an attack. I didn't expect something like that to come from someone so tiny."

Saber frowned in annoyance at the blonde Servant's antics before she turned her attention back to the dust cloud which was still obscuring her vision.

"Obviously I didn't want to go all out in our fights, Berserker. That is what it means to have a trump card."

She then realized that she had just used said trump card in front of both Berserker and his Master, as well as the fact that it had failed in its intended purpose of taking Rider out of the War for good. She felt her frown turn into a scowl as she realized that she had just wasted that massive amount of prana for nothing. She was now dangerously low, and she had no idea if she would be able to fight any other Servants for tonight, much less someone of Berserker's caliber nor someone who had the ability to redirect her Noble Phantasm. She was now at a distinct disadvantage.

She felt her eyes drawn towards the dust as it began to clear. The outline of two silhouettes were beginning to take form. She scowled even harder, she knew these two. Of course they would be working together, it just had to be that way. She was trying to calculate a way to retreat right this instant, she had fought both of them and had been soundly defeated both times, she also hadn't been able to think of any countermeasures against the either yet, much less both at the same time.

However, just before she was going to withdraw, take Shirou and get the hell out of dodge, she felt Berserker stiffen up beside her. Curious she glanced to her right and saw that he had locked his eyes onto one of the silhouettes. Curious Saber also turned her gazer toward them. As the dust cleared completely, she was struck once more by how similar Berserker an Assassin looked to one another.

* * *

Berserker had landed next to Saber and had had a bit of fun teasing her once more. However, once he turned his attention to the two figures that were beginning to be revealed he felt himself tensing for a fight.

Whoever was working with Itachi had to be pretty damn good, and Itachi had only mentioned that he had met Assassin, perhaps it was Itachi's Master that had blocked Saber's attack? But that made no sense. Berserker wouldn't underestimate any of the Master's, but he had _felt_ the attack Saber had unleashed, nothing other than another Servant could have redirected it like it had been.

As the dust finally began to clear, Berserker took note of Itachi first. The man was stoic as ever, even if his back was facing him at the moment. Berserker debated whether or not it would be a good idea to target Itachi's exposed back, but then he caught sight of the other person who had accompanied Itachi and had blocked Saber's attack, and felt his breath catch in his throat.

No. _No!_

His eyes met another shade of blue and took in the appearance of the other Servant, because that's all he could be. For a moment father and son locked eyes and it lasted an eternity, before Namikaze Minato broke the impromptu staring contest first by breaking into a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto."

Berserker sighed as the Fourth acknowledged him, one thought running through his mind.

_I fucking hate this War._

* * *

**Boom! Another chapter completed! Well, er, yeah, sorry about the delay between chapters. My work schedule has finally begun to pick up and I'm working quite a bit now and when I had a couple days off, my sister went and busted her knee so I had to take care of her last week. Anyway, this chapter was completed and now I can close that poll in my profile. I'd like to thank everyone who voted and at 77 votes I'd say that it was a decent amount of people for my first poll. Anyway if you hadn't seen, the voting swung in favor of me starting a Gaara and Fate/Zero story, but I think I'm going to wait until probably two more chapters of **_**Lucid**_** before I post the new story.**

**In any case, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, the throw down between Saber, Rider, and Naruto was enjoyable to write and I liked unleashing a couple Noble Phantasms this chapter. Next chapter will probably be a showdown between the Servants who are at the school right now and god damn if that won't be fun. Honestly this was pretty much a straight up battle chapter, but don't expect next chapter to be like that. **

**In other news, I can go put a banner on my wall that says #1, because I currently have the top spot in favs and follows! Hell yeah, it took me what, a month to get that? How the hell did I do that? Anyway, I'm pretty close to knocking off the second in Reviews, and if this chapter plays its cards right, I'll probably take the top spot of those as well. However, what I really want is to get to 500 reviews. I'd be the first in this fandom to get that, and it'd be so damn cool. That's not a hostage thing or whatever that some other authors like to do, that's just a whimsical wish of mine that I hope to get to with this chapter, I'll probably end up with like 490 or something, but well, it'd still make me really freaking happy. I feel pretty humbled by the experience so far and I really love that this little fic of mine has become so popular. I'm actually pretty close to getting 1,000 favs and follows as well, and I know not many authors actually break to that number, so I must be doing something you guys like. Anyway, here's to you guys, on to my usual spiel.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? PM me! Still no beta, so typos and grammar might still be a little wonky at times. If you want to help out with that, PM me! Think that's everything so let's get to the4 disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_

**P.S. Why the hell haven't I done Assassin's stats? Well, yeah, still nothing on that end, man what is that like three chapters now? Shit, I'm going to go lock myself in a room somewhere and get that done by the next chapter.  
**

**P.S.S. Wait did i get past 50k in words with this chapter? The hell? How'd I manage that? ****Think that's all, so peace out.**


	10. Third Night (cont)

Berserker had been making contingency plan for pretty much everything up to this point in the War, but he felt all of his hard work go out the window as he stared at his father.

_God damn it whose gonna pop up next? The First Hokage?_

"It's slightly unbecoming to stare, Naruto."

Berserker's tensed at those words. Whatever reason for his father to be here would have to be figured out at a later date, right now he had to gauge how much shit he was actually in. Before any of the others could move Berserker had already crossed the distance between him and his father a Rasengan already formed in his right hand.

If the Fourth was surprised at his sudden move he didn't show it and merely redirected the attack by grabbing Berserker's wrist and flipping him away. Berserker recovered by flipping in midair and landing on his feet, skidding back a bit. Well, Plan A sneak attack hadn't worked, maybe he could try something different?

Berserker glanced over at Saber and realized that she was a bit worse for wear. She was panting and was holding her sword far too loosely in the face of an enemy. Her last attack must have really taken a lot out of her. He glanced further on and realized that Itachi was still staring down the Rider. Rider was also looking a bit under par as she was obviously desperately trying to catch her breath so that she could take on these new enemies. Berserker was fairly certain she didn't stand a ghost of a chance at the moment.

"You really should pay more attention to the immediate threat, Naruto."

Berserker's eyes widened as his father appeared right in front of him in a flash of yellow. He was able to narrowly dodge a swipe from the tri pronged kunai by bending backwards. Letting a kunai of his own drop into his hand he spun around and attempted to stab the Fourth only for him to come up empty as his father had once more flashed back to his starting position.

Well, that was annoying. How the hell was he supposed to hit the bastard if he jumped like that? Berserker narrowed his eyes, if his dad wanted to up the speed game, then he would up the speed game. Before Minato was able to do anything else, Berserker had suddenly flashed right next to him and had another Rasengan flying towards him. Minato acted quickly and was able to dodge this attack by jumping backwards so that Berserker's Rasengan smashed into the floor throwing up dust and dirt.

Berserker frowned as he considered his father through narrowed eyes. Damn, that had been something he had been keeping to himself, he wasn't able to jump through those kunai as many times as his father, but he was sure he could manage a few.

Minato grinned as he straightened. His eyes seemed to become more focused as he regarded Berserker once more.

"That was pretty good."

Minato then widened his stance and brought up his fists. There were kunai interspersed through each knuckle.

"Round One is over. Let's see how you do in Round Two!"

* * *

With that he let the kunai fly. Despite the fact that the danger had just gone up tremendously, Berserker couldn't seem to keep the grin from spreading across his face. He had entered into this War hoping to fight strong opponents, and the opponent right in front of him was one of the strongest to ever live. He couldn't ask for anything better.

Saber was currently cursing any deity that she had ever had an inkling of. She had been desperate to defeat Rider and had used her ultimate trump, her Noble Phantasm, and it had somehow failed to produce the desired results. She had given her all in that last attack and it would have been enough, had the two Servants not decided to intervene on behalf of Rider.

Now she was desperately trying to get her breathing back under control so she would be able to face the horror of a Servant that was Caster. Her last encounter with him left no doubt that he was someone not to be underestimated, and the sad thing was that at this point in time she wasn't sure she could best him in combat. If the two had started out fresh then it might have been possible, but she had been battling two other Servants for quite awhile, and then two Servants that had bested her before decided to interfere.

She was lucky Berserker seemed to be taking up all of Assassin's time. Now that she saw the two together she would definitely say that they had a family resemblance, but that would be no help in trying to figure out either of their identities.

Unfortunately it seemed that Caster had been delegated to both her and Rider by default, and neither of them was fresh and they each desired to see the other killed so it was now a three way stand off to see who would make the first move.

Saber tensed as Caster slowly opened his eyes revealing the spinning black tome against red. Damn, he had already activated his Mystic Eyes. She was fairly certain that she wasn't caught in an illusion at the moment, but she couldn't be entirely sure. Caster had gotten her before; he might be able to do so again.

However, before Rider or Saber could move, Caster spoke.

"It might be better if we just leave it here for tonight, I have no desire to expound to much energy and it would be detrimental to our plans if either of you were to die tonight."

Saber narrowed her eyes at this.

"Are you saying that you would be able to defeat two Servants so easily? What arrogance, Caster."

Saber's words were more bravado than anything, she felt how weak she was at the moment, it was entirely possible that Caster might be able to make good on his promise. Rider seemed to be tilting her head to the side as if trying to decide how best to get out of the situation she had found herself in.

Caster merely glanced in her direction, but she could tell that most of his attention was still taken by Rider.

"Are you so quick to want death, Saber? I can tell that you've exhausted quite a bit of prana with that attack. It was probably meant as a trump card. If Assassin and I hadn't stepped in, Rider would most likely have been the first casualty of the War."

Saber grit her teeth in frustration at Caster's calm analysis of the situation. She may be greatly weakened, but she was certain she could still give Caster a good run, even if in the deepest recesses of her mind she admitted that she would most likely be nothing more than a glorified distraction. Her grip tightened on her sword in anger at that thought.

Caster still hadn't moved from his spot, but he was also no longer keeping his attention on either her or Rider.

"How long are you going to hide, Archer?"

Saber was confused at that because even extending her senses to account for Servants she couldn't sense Archer, but Caster wasn't looking in anywhere near the school, instead his gaze was locked firmly on the tallest building of Fuyuki.

Suddenly Saber's senses went haywire as a Servant rapidly approached the two of them. A second later Archer appeared with a flutter of his red jacket.

"Tch. Those eyes of yours are damn annoying, to be able to see me even from that distance."

Caster's focus was no firmly on Archer. Despite herself Saber felt a bit of relief at the appearance of the red clad Servant. They were allies at the moment, and he was operating at full power.

Caster narrowed his eyes as he observed Archer's stance, which seemed a bit non threatening now that Saber had a chance to actually look at him. The Servant of the Bow hadn't even brought his swords into existence yet.

However, before they could actually do anything, a resounding explosion rocked them all, and Saber's attention was dragged over to Berserker and Assassin's fight. It seemed that it had escalated somewhat as Berserker was now standing with a fist outstretched and a mad grin on his face. It seemed he had finally hit Assassin and sent him through the school wall.

Saber was rather impressed that Berserker was able to hit Assassin, but it seemed that victory was short lived as Assassin appeared in a flash of yellow behind Berserker a condensed ball of prana held in his hand.

Saber watched on as Berserker seemed to realize that Assassin was behind him and he tried to jump away, but it seemed he wasn't fast enough and got hit by the attack.

Saber watched with a bit of satisfaction as Berserker's own attack was used against him and it was his turn to go flying into the school, creating another hole. However, unlike Berserker Assassin knew the meaning of a follow up and immediately dashed right towards the hole that Berserker had made, flinging a tri pronged kunai after his prey and disappearing in a yellow flash once more.

The other four Servants had been left just staring after the two, before a new voice entered the fray.

"Archer! Where the hell have you been!?"

Saber looked over at Archer who had a somewhat sheepish look about him as he looked up to the hole Shirou had been driven out of. Saber followed his gaze and noticed an irate Rin looking down on the scene.

"Well, it's a bit of a story."

* * *

Berserker's ears were still ringing from that last attack. Son of a bitch his dad could Rasengan with the best of them. He was beginning to feel the strain of using the Hiraishin as well. That damn thing wasn't technically a part of his legend and it was beginning to take a toll on his body. He wasn't used to traveling like that. Before he had enough time to recover, his dad was there again bearing down on him with a Rasengan in both hands. Yeah, he wasn't getting hit by that.

Windmilling his legs he spun and stuck to the wall just as Minato smashed the Rasengans into the spot he was a second ago. Not to be outdone he formed a Rasengan of his own and kicked off the wall, but his dad was too damn _fast_. Minato whirled around the attack and caught Berserker with a back to the side that sent him crashing through another wall.

Fortunately, this time it was only a kick and Berserker was able to recover by twirling through the air and landing on his feet. He winced as he landed as he had been wounded by that Rasengan his dad had used to blast him in here. Well now he knew what Lancer felt every time he took one of those. What was that man made of? Berserker hadn't even been hit point blank and it hurt like a bitch. It was more of a graze shot since he was already jumping away, he had avoided most of the destruction of the technique.

"You're doing pretty well. Why haven't you used the Chakra Mode yet?"

Berserker flinched at Minato's question. Damn it, he was hoping his dad wouldn't notice that. Before he could give an answer, Minato was already answering for him.

"I see, so Kurama is the one trapped in the Mad Enhancement, how tragic for him."

Berserker glared at his father at this. This was definitely the toughest battle he had had so far in this War. Lancer was a bitch to put down for good, Saber and Rider both had technique, and Itachi had genjutsu going for him, but damn it, Namikaze Minato was a bastard who ate armies for breakfast and then slew gods for lunch, all in time to kick some demon ass for dinner. He was fast enough to dodge all of Berserkers attacks and even in Sage Mode, it was difficult as all hell to sense him because of Presence Concealment. He was obviously Assassin with that skill, so now the question became why he hadn't just gone on a killing spree of all the Masters and end this damn thing.

"You're up to something aren't you dad?"

Minato merely smiled at his son's accusation.

"Indeed. I was actually the first Servant summoned and right after that Itachi came. I immediately enlisted his help. However, rather than seeking out Servants he and I have been circumventing the system as it were. We've got a few things in motion, but for now I think I'll keep them to myself."

Berserker narrowed his eyes.

"Not if I can beat the information out of you."

Minato merely chuckled at Berserker's threat.

"You're certainly welcome to try, you might want to step it up though, Round Three's about to start, let's see how you fare."

With that Minato flung a kunai towards his son and flashed through a series of hand signs. Berserker's eyes widened as he caught them and suddenly there were at least twenty of the damn kunai and they had surrounded him throughout the hall, top to bottom.

"Fuck."

* * *

Although it had looked as though Caster had directed his full attention toward Archer, this was not the case. He wanted it to appear that way. It had taken a bit of luck on their part, but Caster and Minato had wanted to flush Rider out. Phase Two of their plans for the night was about to begin, and so she was the one that had his true full attention, even though it seemed as though Archer did. So when she tried to slip away unnoticed, naturally he followed. It would probably take a few minutes before the other Servants and Masters gathered even noticed he was gone. Sometimes it paid to have been an ANBU in a past life.

Rider was swift in her departure, but she was also running low on prana much like Saber, her Noble Phantasm seemed to be a onetime use at the moment and it was fairly easy for Caster to remain undetected as he tailed her.

The two ended up a few blocks from the school down a side street that was more an ally, before she finally came to a halt before the blue haired man that he had seen the other night. Well then, he supposed it was time to set the Rider free from her Master.

"You stupid bitch!"

Caster watched in indifference as the blue haired youth decided to take the Servant by the hair and fling her against the wall nearby. He then proceeded to stomp on her, aiming to her the purple haired Servant.

"All you had to do was make sure your Bounded Field was okay, but you can't even do that right! How the hell am I supposed to win this with a useless excuse such as you!"

Caster took note of the boy as he bled out of the shadows. There would be no surprises this time around, no Zouken, and Rider was much weaker than last time as well.

"Good evening, Shinji-kun."

* * *

Matou Shinji stopped his abuse of his Servant as he slowly glanced behind him, taking in Caster, the pale moon silhouetting the Servant so that all Shinji could see was the blood red eyes looking towards him. Shinji shivered at those eyes, he felt that they held judgment and found him wanting.

"Rider-!"

Before he could complete his order, he was suddenly unable to breathe due to a kunai embedded in his throat. He reached up and scrabbled weakly at the offending weapon before he collapsed to the ground, where he found he could breathe normally again, though it was ragged.

Panting he looked over to his Servant and found her staring at the Caster with an absent air.

"I'm sorry to say, that this time I came prepared for your Servant, or should I say your _borrowed_ Servant."

Shinji felt his breath stolen from him once more as he looked up at the Caster.

"I am a man of peace, Shinji-kun. You, however, are an agent that wants to spread discord. There is no peace for people like you, so I have come to be the judge, jury, and executioner."

Shinji's couldn't help but be drawn to the blood red eyes, and then he saw them _morph_. Caster uttered on more word before Shinji was to learn of his fate.

"Tsukuyomi."

Suddenly Shinji was held on a cross and only Caster was in front of him.

"This is one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence, Shinji-kun. Here I am going to stab you, over and over, for 72 hours. By the time I am done, you will be broken, and then I will end your life."

With that Caster lifted a blade that Shinji hadn't noticed before and pierced him in a non-vital spot, but it sure hurt like hell as the first scream tore from Shinji. He was then stabbed mercilessly, again and again and again. He felt his nerves fraying it felt as if his very soul was on fire. By the end of it he was weeping.

"71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go, Shinji-kun, time is my domain here."

Shinji wept as he was once more assaulted, it would be a long 72 hours.

* * *

Caster came back to himself in the real world mere seconds after descending into Tsukuyomi. The bastard of a Master had fallen to his knees, face locked in a silent scream of agony as tears rushed down his face. His eyes no longer held any light in them, Caster had made sure to thoroughly crush the bastard. Caster walked forward with a casual gait, even though his right eye felt as if it was on fire. That combined with his use of Susanoo tonight, left him feeling drained, but he had enough energy for the next part.

Reaching into his pouch he lifted a kunai and held it against the blue haired Master's throat before he casually slit said Master's throat and watched on as the young man slumped over, bleeding out. Caster waited a moment more before he walked to the student and felt for a pulse, satisfied that there wasn't one, Caster picked up the recently made corpse and the still catatonic Rider. Even with all of his nerves on fire, Caster still had one more job to do tonight. It was time to send a message to the old vampire who thought he knew everything there was to know about the Grail.

* * *

Assassin had to admire his son's endurance if nothing else. Not many people could claim to have lasted this long against the barrage he was giving. However, he had always know that Naruto would have endurance in spades, actually being on the other end of the fight was definitely more interesting than he had though it would be. In the beginning Naruto had surprised him by being able to utilize the Hiraishin, but as the fight wore on, he realized that each jump was taking its toll. Naruto was getting much slower than the beginning of the fight, and he was only just keeping up now.

Assassin flashed to just underneath his son and shot his leg upward. The kick connected with Naruto's chin and sent him spiraling upward through the ceiling. Well, that should rattle something around in that head of his son's.

Not wasting a moment Assassin grabbed one of the kunai that littered the hall and tossed it through the hole he had just made, before flashing up to it. He appeared once more in a yellow flash on the school roof, Naruto once more waiting for him. His son was definitely feeling the toll of battle. He had been fighting before Assassin had even made an appearance and the pace that had been set at the beginning of their fight had been extreme.

"You've done pretty well up to this point, I think it might be time to call a retreat though."

Assassin hoped his son would see sense, any more and he ran the risk of actually taking him out, and both Assassin and Itachi had worked far too hard to make sure that didn't happen quite yet.

"Yeah, one thing that hasn't changed since the day I died is that, _I. Never. Give. Up!_"

With that said, Naruto once more rushed Assassin, and Assassin couldn't help the small smile that played across his face at his son's words. At least some things hadn't changed.

* * *

Ilya was looking towards the roof of the school where her Servant was currently fighting. There had been massive collateral damage this night in the school, what with the battle between three Servants earlier and the carnage that was going on now, but it seemed the fight was no closer to ending than it had when it started. The two had been going at it for damn near twenty minutes now, and if they kept up the pace, they might accidentally bring the school down around their heads.

Ilya shook her head in frustration as she looked over to other Master still near her. Onii-chan looked much better than he did earlier, but it would still be quite simple to take him out of the game at the moment, with his Servant so distracted and the Oba-san ripping into her own Servant.

However, for the time being she would stay her hand. It had been quite interesting seeing Onii-chan recover from a wound so quickly, and it would be best to file that information away. Perhaps she would have to cut his head off to make sure he was truly dead?

She grimaced as she saw through the eyes of Berserker that his fight was not going well. Whoever this new Servant with the blonde hair was, and if her calculations were correct than this was the mysterious Assassin that Caster had alluded to when they had first met, they were good. Scarily good, this was the first time she had seen Berserker being so outclassed in a fight. If he would only use his Noble Phantasm-

But wait. Ilya blinked, and then she blinked again. Well, if he was so adverse to use his Noble Phantasm, then Ilya would just have to force his hand. She felt a twinge of regret as she remembered his warning, but in her mind the pros outweighed the cons. This was necessary for her to finish this battle with Assassin once and for all. She began to gather energy to her Command Spell.

* * *

Caster approached the very edge of the Bounded Field that he knew Zouken had set up and then he threw the two bodies that he had been carrying over into it, knowing it would have the old man come running. However, he would not be there when Zouken found the body of his grandson and the Servant who was just coming to, no his night was completed, it was time to go back to the temple and lick the wounds that he had acquired over the night.

* * *

Assassin dodged another one of his son's punches and lashed out with another kick that sent Naruto skidding back. His son had lost Sage mode awhile ago and was definitely beginning to run on fumes. He wondered how much longer it would be before Naruto's body just gave out on him. He had extended Sage Mode to last ever since the battle started and that was damn near half an hour ago. It wasn't meant to be used in combat for that period of time, and Naruto's body, Servant or not, was probably feeling pretty abused at the moment.

"I don't know how much more your body can take, Naruto. You've had a good run, but I think it's time I end this. My trump card might be too much, but I think I'll make a special exception for you, so you can prepare."

With that Assassin began flying through hand signs. Naruto appeared to be on the verge of once more rushing him, but then something happened. He froze for a moment, and then a look of fear washed over his face.

"Ilya-hime, what have you done?"

* * *

Berserker was tired. He knew that, he was pretty sure Minato knew it too. It was only a matter of time before he was done for and Minato had been kicking him around all night, it hadn't been a pleasant feeling, but it looked like this was pretty much his limit, it might be time to actually take his dad's offer of retreat. He had a good run and with this he would be able to be better prepared for the next fight with his father. It was half the reason he rushed to attack in the first place.

However, now was not the time to be picky about never giving up, he would just be making a tactical retreat is all, he would kick his dad's ass another day. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that his little Master wanted to finish this business now. His eyes widened as he felt a Command Spell overtake his senses. No way, she didn't. That little Master that he had joked with had just decided to ignore all his warnings, he said the first thing that came to mind as fear coursed through his veins.

"Ilya-hime, what have you done?"

And then his whole world turned red.

* * *

Ilya dug into herself releasing her trigger and tapping into the magic that was her bond to Berserker, it was time to really unleash the namesake of her Servant upon the world, and this Assassin seemed like the best candidate for the job.

"By order of my Command Spell, Berserker! Use your Noble Phantasm!"

She watched with some satisfaction as Onii-chan looked over to her curiously as did the other two Servants. Her voice had rang clear enough for them to hear her command. That was when everyone in the school felt the power of hatred and malice slam down upon them. Ilya almost couldn't breathe. What was this, she tried to reach out to be able to control her Servant in his maddened state, but cried out in pain as she was forcibly rejected. That madness, no one could survive something like that! Not even a Servant! What the hell kind of legend did her Servant have!?

Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the school, she was almost certain that that roar had reverberated throughout the city. For the first time since her decision, Ilya thought she may have made a mistake. Whatever was causing the unrelenting presence of malice and hate was connected to that roar. There was no way to control it. Naruto had warned her in the beginning not to force the Noble Phantasm, but she didn't listen. She didn't listen.

* * *

Assassin paused as he watched his son mutter something under his breath, but his curiosity turned to alarm as he saw the vile red chakra begin to pour out of his son's pores. Naruto was awash in an ethereal red glow, and Assassin could only watch in horror as on tail began to form, then two, then a third, the fourth was beginning to form as well, and Assassin knew he had to act fast. The stakes had just gotten so much higher, and now instead of showing his son his trump card because he wanted to Naruto to be ready for next time, he was now going to reveal his hand out of _need_.

The fourth tail rapidly formed and his son disappeared into the swirling mass of hate and malice and in his place stood what looked like a miniature Kyuubi. However, it wasn't stopping there as another tail formed and then another, now a skeleton had grown over the form and the beast _roared_.

Assassin felt a shiver go down his spine at that roar. It was unnatural, a Bijuu roar in the throes of Madness, it seemed that his son's little Master had decided to open Pandora's Box and it was now up to Assassin to somehow stop this beast from getting out into the world.

That was fine, he had done it before, and he could do it again. He kept the hand signs flowing, reaching deep within himself into his very essence. He had closed his eyes, but when he opened them they were glowing blue with power. It was time to show the Kyuubi why he should be feared, especially as a Servant in this War. When Assassin had gone down into his essence he had brought it back to the surface, it was time now to expand that essence. He would bring the Kyuubi to a place where they could battle in peace. He would only be able to hold it for maybe twenty minutes, possibly less, but hopefully he would be able to subdue Naruto and bring him back from the brink.

He closed his eyes again, just to make sure he felt everything ready as his hands landed on the last hand sign. Assassin's eyes flashed open and a spiral of blue fire surrounded him, that spiral then grew encompassing the roof and the Kyuubi as well, and where the blue fire touched the landscape _changed_.

Gone was the rooftop of a school and in its place there now was a field with a pal moon, the field where he had first fought the Masked Man, oh so long ago, but unlike before the field was covered in his tri pronged kunai.

He and Kyuubi were standing in the center of it all. Assassin gazed at the monster across from him and knew that this had had to be done.

"Kurama, Naruto, welcome to my Reality Marble, The Graveyard of Kunai."

* * *

**Woo boy, that took longer than usual to get out and I think it's actually one of the shorter chapters as well, but well I was feeling a bit restless that I hadn't put a new chapter out for damn near two months now and I wanted to get this baby out. Real life decided to bitch slap me and I've been hitting the pavement since I got my Bachelor's Degree as well as working a shitty job so I can save up to buy a decent car. The job's ridiculously far from me so I have to commute damn near 100 miles round trip every day, so by the time I get home I'm exhausted, especially since I usually have to carpool, hence the saving to get a car. So, yeah, some of you are gonna like that last bit, some probably won't, but this has been in the works since the stories conception. I always envisioned a kyuubified Naruto having it out with his dad in his dad's Reality Marble since day 1, it just took me ten chapters to get here.**

**Anyway the plot thickens around Itachi and Minato, Shinji died, hope you guys enjoyed that, Ilya made a mistake that is gonna cause quite a few issues down the line, and Itachi was once more doing… Itachi things. The beginning of this chapter was a bit hard to get going since I haven't been typing too much and I felt like I was typing so damn slow in the beginning, but towards the end there it was all coming back to me, like riding a bike I suppose.**

**In other news, Yes! Hell yes! I have done what no other has yet accomplished in this crossover fandom and cracked the 500 review mark! Not only that I've clocked 1k in the favorites and am pretty close to doing that in the follows as well! You guys are awesome, even you strange guest who decided to flame me about Itachi, thanks for getting my review count up.**

**Well, I think that's actually all I've got to say, I might be doing some writing exercises to get me back up to par, because I've been somewhat on lockdown for like the last two months. Ahem. On to the usual spiel!**

**Any questions or comments, PM me! Still no Beta so if there are any typos and such that's the reason. If you're interested in Betaing, PM me! And if you're feeling kind, leave a review on the way out. The more I get the more motivated I am to write, though that isn't why I write, still so happy about the 500 review thing, here's to hoping for an eventual 1k! Now then, onto the disclaimer!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/Stay Night. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Type-Moon respectively. Please support the official release!**_

**P.S. So yeah, I've been holding back Minato's stats specifically because of that cliffhanger I hit you with, so I'll be uploading them probably sometime tomorrow, sorry for that, but I didn't want to just put a question mark because I wanted you guys to be surprised by it.**

**P.S.S I might actually also upload an omake a bit later tomorrow, I feel bad for leaving you guys for so long, I'll probably tack it on to the end of this, but it might end up as a thousand word splurge chapter, we'll see what I feel like tomorrow.**

**P.S.S.S. Also if you haven't already go see Pacific Rim! That movie was awesome! RedhathackerSin out.**


End file.
